Delena diaries: Be Human With Me
by Maria Jaen
Summary: ¿ Que pasaria si toda la historia que hemos visto fuera al revés? Si en vez de los hermanos Salvatore, fuera Elena Gilber quien fuera vampiro y llegara a Mistic Falls para cambiar sus vidas? todos los personajes aqui narrados solo perteneces a LJ Smith y la CW.
1. piloto

Stefan se despierta en su cuarto, agitado y sudando, acaba de tener una pesadilla. Mira el despertador que tiene sobre la mesita y se da cuenta de que llega tarde el primer día de clase.

Un nuevo curso, palabras que suenan en su cabeza mientras resopla con desgana. Antes de bajar a la cocina se detiene un momento al espejo y se fija en la pequeña foto que tiene de sus padres con el. Su expresión es vacía, no triste ni molesta, solo vacía. Se da la vuelta con rapidez y baja por las escaleras.

Conforme se va acercando a la cocina le viene un olor a café y con la misma rapidez que se levanto y vistió agarra una taza de café y se sirve.

Metido en sus pensamiento alguien lo interrumpe a su espalda.

- Si sigues bebiendo café a este ritmo vas a parecer Spiderman trepando por las paredes- le dice un hombre alto, rubio y canoso.

- Es una buena manera de empezar el día tío Rick y mas después de lo que me espera en clase cuando me vean aparecer- le explica con tono burlón pero a la vez preocupado

- Son tus amigos Stefan, seguro que entienden lo que hiciste- Rick le consuela mientra le da una palmadita en la espalda.

- No son los chicos los que me preocupan, si no ella- dice mientras se pasa la mano por la cabeza y se sienta en la isla en medio de la cocina.

- No te preocupes, cundo la veas solo tienes que hablar con ella. Lo entenderá, estoy seguro.- le consuela mientras también se sirve una taza de café con una pizca de un licor de color marrón.

- Me fui... sin decirle nada, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Solo me acobardé y me fui. No es manera de romper una relación de 3 años.- su tono es triste y sus miedos por volver al instituto le hacen servirse otro café.

- Para ya, Stefan- Rick le quita de las manos la cafetera- Estos meses han sido muy difíciles para todos y para ti. Nadie te tiene que reprochar nada. Lo mejor que pudimos hacer después de lo que pasó es irnos de vacaciones a otro país. Y no me vas a negar que Italia te encantó.-

- Si...- mira a su tio reconfortado por saber que alguien lo entiende- pero ahora hemos vuelto a la realidad y ahora tengo que arreglar todo lo que hice, asi que... llego tarde. Gracias tío Rick. Creo que eres una de las mejores cosas que me a pasado estos meses.- Stefan se acerca el y ambos se funden en un abrazo.

Elena esta parada en frente de la puerta del instituto. Se muestra algo nerviosa por tanto alboroto de la gente al entrar. Cuando se dirige a la dirección para recoger los horarios de las asignaturas algo la detiene. Ve a lo lejos como Stefan esta peleando con su nueva taquilla. A ella se le dibuja una media sonrisa por verlo y con paso lento se va acercando a el.

- No la abrirás a golpes- bromea

El alza la mirada para saber quien le esta hablando. Se sorprende a ver que no es una chica que conozca.

- Mmm, lo se, pero es un buen intento amenazarla un poco para que pueda abrirse, aunque sea a golpes- esboza una pequeña risa y se da por vencido.

- Déjame que te ayude- ella de un solo golpe con el puño abre la puerta de la taquilla.

- ¡Vaya! me acabas de dejar sin palabras, parece que a ti si te tiene miedo- comienza a reírse.

- De nada...- Elena se gira y vuelve por donde ha venido con la gran satisfacción de haber sorprendido a Stefan

El se queda prendado de esa desconocida que después de mucho tiempo le ha sacado una sonrisa.

Nada mas terminar las tres primeras clases, todos los estudiantes salen al patio. Es la hora que Stefan tanto temía, volver a encontrarse con sus viejos conocidos.

Llega a unos bancos que presiden el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol. El equipo donde el entrenaba. Todo esta en silencio y el se sienta para admirar todo el campo y recordar todas las noches que pasó ganando partidos con sus amigos.

- No creo lo que ven mis ojos, Stefan Salvatore ha vuelto- dice un chico moreno, muy musculoso y con actitud altiva.

- ¡Tayler!, que alegría verte- se levanta y se acerca a su amigo con el entusiasmo de llevar tiempo sin verlo.

- Creía que no volverías, sabia que estarías con alguna italiana y jamas te volveríamos a ver tu delicado pelo. Y yo soy el primero que te entiendo, te lo aseguro- Tayler bromea mientras ambos chocan sus manos y se funden en un gran abrazo.

- Demos un paseo- recomienda Stefan.

- ¿Entonces no has estado con ninguna italiana?- pregunta Tayler algo decepcionado

- No...- responde Stefan divertido por las ocurrencias de su amigo.- Solo quería descansar y ver cosas. No tenia tiempo para nada mas.

- Pues yo se quien se alegrará de eso...- le insinúa Tayler

- ¿ Como esta ella?- la expresión de Stefan cambia radical

- ¿ Quien? ¿ La novia a la que dejaste sin ninguna explicación?... Muy bien, no ha parado en todo el verano. Ha querido olvidarte lo mas rápido posible. - le dice con un tono de advertencia.

- ¿ Esta... saliendo con alguien?- dice con un tono doloroso.

- Pues... que yo sepa no, pero...- antes de acabar la frase los ojos de Tayler se fijan en algo y parece que se le va salir de las cuencas.

Stefan al ver la cara de su amigo mira en la misma dirección y se fija que esta mirando a esa desconocida que le ayudo con la taquilla.

- ¿ Sabes quien es?- pregunta Stefan intrigado.

- Si... es la futura madre de mis hijos...- Tayler sigue embobado en esa chica morena con melena larga y tez oscura.

- No digas tonterías, ¿ que harás con Vicky entonces?- la pregunta de Stefan saca de su atontamiento a Tayler.

- Ella es solo mi rollete, no tengo nada serio con ella- dice molesto por sacarlo de su sueño.

- Como se entere Matt, si que lo vas hacer serio, pero a base de puñetazos en tu cara.- Le advierte Stefan.

Ambos se van para las clases al escuchar la campana, no sin antes de volver a mirar a esa hermosa desconocida que le a devuelto la sonrisa.

Elena esta sacando cajas del sótano y llevándolas a su cuarto. Intenta ponerlo todo como antes lo tenia ella. Quiere volver a revivir su adolescencia y ese es el primer paso. ¿El segundo? ir a hablar con su hermano que no tiene las mismas intenciones de hacerlo.

- ¿ Por que no dejas la maldita videoconsola de una vez y me ayudas un poco?- dice en voz alta bastante molesta por la actitud del hermano.

- Pues va ser que no, me faltan tres pantallas para terminar el juego y aquí no hay mucho que hacer, así que estaré aquí sentado hasta que vuelva mi antigua hermana y me diga que salgamos de este pueblucho.- su tono también es molesto.

- No vamos a ninguna parte, este es tu pueblucho también y naciste aquí, Jeremy. No se por que no te emociona volver igual que a mi.-

- Por que este no es mi pueblucho, es el tuyo. A mi me gustaba mucho mi cuidad y no se por que hemos vuelto y tener que empezar una nueva vida aquí- apaga la televisión furioso, se levanta sin mediar palabra y se sube a su cuarto.

Elena suspira de decepción por el quebradero de cabeza que le esta dando su hermano pequeño. Teme que al no estar a gusto aquí se le vaya la cabeza y comience hacer daño a la gente.

Algo agobiada por la situación en su casa coge su bolso y sale por la puerta principal. Necesita tomar el aire y pensar en como convencer a Jeremy para quedarse.

Caminando por las calles se topa con una floristería y una idea le viene a la mente. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer pero nunca se atrevía. Teme que todos los recuerdos le vengan de sopetón y acabe llorando. Pero se arma de valentía y compra un ramo grande de flores y se encamina hacia el cementerio.

Llega a una lapida y posa el ramo con delicadeza. Su expresión se entristece al leer el nombre de la lapida y la frase de tus hijos , tu hermano y toda tu familia te echa de menos.

Las lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro y con toda la pena se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y acaricia la piedra que tiene ante sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos de llorar, pensar y recordar esos buenos tiempo que pasó junto a su padre un ruido la saca de su estado. Se levanta y comienza a observar si realmente esta nota que no hay nadie lanza un beso hacia la lapida y se despide.

Ya saliendo por la puerta del cementerio se sorprende al ver un chico apoyado en una de las tumbas, pensativo y muy triste. Igual que estaba ella hace un momento.

Al fijarse bien recuerda quien es. El chico de las taquillas, ese rubio con pelo desaliñado y unos ojos color miel. Su interés por ese chico viene de lejos y ahora tiene la oportunidad de poder entablar conversación con el.

- Hola - le saluda amablemente ella.

- Hola- le responde el, sorprendido por verla allí.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero te he visto a lo lejos y bueno... quería saber si estabas bien- empatiza ella.

- Si, mmm, bueno, solo venia hacerles una visita- el dirige la mirada hacia la lapida donde estaba apoyado.

Elena lee lo que pone y su cara se entristece mas aun. Vuelve la mirada hacia Stefan.

- Lo siento...-

- Gracias - el baja la mirada- ¿ Y tu por que estas aquí? - le pregunta intrigado.

- Pues por lo mismo que tu, pero en vez de tener a los dos tengo solamente a mi padre.- le explica ante la pregunta.

- Entonces... lo siento yo también...-

- Gracias...-

Ambos permanecen unos segundo en silencio como si lo que estan viviendo les uniera de algún modo. Ahora comparten algo de cada uno y saben que han pasado por lo mismo. Eso les reconforta.

- Me llamo Stefan Salvatore- se presenta mientras le tiende la mano.

- Yo Elena Gilbert- se la estrecha.

- Un sitio bastante tétrico para presentarnos, ¿ no crees? - el tono bromeante de Stefan suaviza un poco la situación.

- Si- ella sonríe- deberiamos conocernos en un ambiente mas...-

- ¿ Donde haya mas vida?- Stefan no la deja terminar la frase, a lo que ella responde riéndose por la pregunta tan retorcida que le hace en un cementerio.

- Exacto- le afirma ella.

Los dos salen del cementerio y ya fuera de el Stefan le propone algo.

- Esta noche dan una fiesta de principios de curso, ¿ Te gustaría venir?. Es en casa de un amigo y estaría bien que te presentara algunas personas que no conozcas en cementerios...-

Ella lo mira con ilusión por la propuesta que le esta haciendo.

- Me encantaría, Stefan.- su sonrisa lo contagia a el.

Se despiden ,no sin antes haber quedado en que el ira a recogerla.

Nerviosa ante el espejo mientras se peina aparece Jeremy por la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Donde vas?- le pregunta

- A una fiesta, me ha invitado un compañero de clase- responde mientras sigue a lo suyo.

- No pierdes el tiempo hermanita. Un día en este pueblucho y ya tienes amiguitos...- le dice en tono burlón.

Ella lo mira mosqueada y le tira un jarrón que tenia sobre la mesita. Jeremy divertido se aparta del objeto que le lanza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Sabes que tengo buenos reflejos, hermanita- se vuelve apoyar con el brazo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Me tienes harta Jer, un día de estos no respondo...- le amenaza ella.

- Primero me tienes que coger, que sea mas fuerte que yo no quiere decir que seas mas rápida...- el sigue picandola.

- ¿ Te vienes o no? - ella cambia de tema, sabe que en molestar, su hermano es un experto y no puede hacer mucho contra eso.

- Creo que si, necesito divertirme y si hay chicas guapas mucho mejor.- se da la vuelta para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

- Jer- ella deja de hacer lo que esta haciendo y se acerca al hermano- si vienes conmigo tienes que comportarte. No hagas nada a nadie, que nos conocemos.- le advierte

- Lo prometo hermanita. Palabrita del niño Jesús- levanta la mano izquierda y comienza a reírse.- Ahora déjame que me cambie. Tu ``amigo´´ esta a punto de llegar-.

Los tres llegan a la fiesta en el coche de Stefan. Elena se queda pasmada por la gran cantidad de gente que ve . Su ilusión pronto se vuelve preocupación por Jeremy. Conoce a su hermano y sabe perfectamente que no esta a gusto en este pueblo, así que intentara hacer algo para que vuelvan a la cuidad. No puede confiar en el y se promete estar toda la noche vigilandolo.

- Bien, aquí estamos - Stefan se nota algo desganado pero contento por estar ahí con Elena.

- Pues yo con vuestro permiso me voy para la barra a tomar algo con consistencia...- dice Jeremy muy serio.

- ¿Bebes?, si tendrás unos 15 años ¿no? - pregunta Stefan a Jeremy mientras se dirije su mirada hacia Elena.

Ella mira a Jeremy con desaprobación por lo que acaba de decir y el se encoge de hombros y le responde a Stefan.

- Quería decir que voy por unos refrescos, una cola, eso es lo que bebo. No me gusta el alcohol, aun... soy muy joven para eso - se apresura en corregir Jeremy ante la mirada de su hermana

- Si, el no bebe, solo lo he traído para que vaya haciendo amigos. Mañana comienza su curso y a lo mejor aquí habrá muchos compañeros suyos. - interrumpe Elena ante el lió de la declaración de su hermano.

- Ok, vamos para dentro, os presentare a mis amigos - comenta Stefan mientras pasa primero por la puerta de la gran mansión.

- Si supiera la edad que tengo, no me regañaría tu amiguito por beber- le susurra Jeremy a su hermana mientras entran.

- Cállate Jer, me lo prometiste, ¿ recuerdas?- lo mira cabreada.

- Esta bien...- responde harto de tanta advertencia.

Al salir al inmenso jardín observan como la masa de gente canta enfervorizada el tema de la banda que toca encima del escenario. Todos están bebiendo, saltando a la piscina y bailando.

- Elena, ¿te apetece algo de beber?- pregunta Stefan educadamente

- Si, una cerveza estaría bien, gracias- ella le responde con la misma cortesía,no para de mirar los enormes ojos que tiene Stefan. Siente que estaría mirándolos eternamente.

- Y tu Jer, una cola, ¿no?- le pregunta sin esperar respuesta.

- Hermanita, hermanita... yo que tu tendría cuidado de quien me enamoro...- le susurra Jeremy al odio a Elena mientras Stefan ya se estaba yendo.

- He dicho que te calle o terminaras con el cuello roto...- le amenaza ella.

Stefan esta esperando en la barra para que le atiendan y llega Tayler que lo saluda con una palmada en la espalda.

- Que bien que hayas venido, amigo. Pensaba que ibas a pasar de mi invitación.- le dice mientras mira a todas las mujeres que pasan a su alrededor.

- Necesitaba salir de casa... ¿Has visto a Caroline?- pregunta con impaciencia a Tayler, que deja de centrarse en las chicas y ahora presta atención a su amigo.

- ¿ A tu ex-novia? No, no la he visto. Pero bueno, no creo que te importe demasiado si ya le has encontrado repuesto nuevo, ¿no?- le dice con tono burlón.

- No es un repuesto Tay, es solo una amiga- le aclara, refiriendose a Elena.

- Es nueva, esta buenísima y parece perfecta para que puedas pasar pagina. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, no lo olvides - le aconseja.

- Antes de nada tengo que hablar con Caroline. Debo explicarle por que..., necesito hablar con ella Tay- su impaciencia pone mas nervioso a Stefan.

- Ok, creo que vas a tener tu oportunidad en unos momentos- Tayler dirige la mirada mas allá de Stefan y le indica con la mirada al mismo que mire para atras.

- ¿Que?- Stefan no entiende nada del comportamiento de su amigo hasta que se gira. Caroline viene directa a el muy seria.

- Car...- los ojos de Stefan se convierte en alegria por volver a verla.

- Stefan...- los de Caroline mas bien contienen ira.

- Car, tenemos que hablar. Te debo ...-

- Esta bien chicos, yo me voy- dice muy oportuno Tayler para quitarse del medio.

- Escucha Car, yo quería...- Stefan intenta explicarse sin mucho éxito.

- No me debes nada Stefan, lo echo, echo está. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en Italia y que vengas mejor de lo que te fuiste. ¿ Estas mejor?- dice con un tono duro y brusco.

- Si, eso creo.- responde Stefan apenado por la reacción que esta teniendo Caroline.

-Me alegro, ya nos veremos por el instituto. Disfruta de la fiesta-

Caroline se va hasta que algo la detiene y se vuelve otra vez para Stefan al que ha dejado algo abatido por su reacción.

- ¡Ah! se me olvidaba. Estuvo hace un mes aquí preguntando por ti y por tu tío Rick.-

- ¿Quien? - pregunta Stefan sin entender muy bien.

- Ya sabes quien..., al parecer yo no fui a la única que no le dijiste que te ibas...-

El rostro de Stefan se endurece ante las ultimas palabras de Caroline. Mira como se va y hasta que no la pierde de vista no vuelve hacia la barra, las bebidas que pidió ya están servidas.

Elena sigue en el mismo sitio que la dejó Stefan. Mira por todos los lados por si aparece y ya se esta preguntando donde están esas bebidas que le iba a traer. Cuando su paciencia se esta acabando lo ve aparecer subiendo las escaleras de la piscina hasta donde esta ella.

- Perdona, me he entretenido con algunos amigos que llevaba un tiempo sin verlos.-

- No te preocupes, estaba aqui entretenida viendo lo preciosa y grande que es la casa- Elena se hace la interesante para que Stefan no se de cuenta de su impaciencia.

- Ah! mira, quiero presentarte a alguien.- la agarra de la mano y la lleva para dentro de la casa. Al parecer Stefan a visto a alguien.

-¡ Matt Donovan!- Stefan grita a un chico rubio, también muy musculoso como Tayler y con ojos azules. Lleva una sudadera del equipo del instituto pero tiene buena planta y por su expresión al ver a Stefan se alegra mucho de verlo.

- Dios mio, ¡Stefan!. ¿Pero cuando has vuelto?- ambos se abrazan.

- Ayer. Pero ya te contaré, no te he visto por el instituto hoy. ¿Donde te habías metido?- conversan tranquilamente pero la pregunta de Stefan a Matt lo pone algo nervioso.

- Bueno, ya sabes, el primer día es para los empollones- la risa que suelta es nerviosa, como si ocultase algo.

- Ok, mira, me gustaría presentarte a una amiga. Ella es Elena. Elena, el es Matt, uno de mis mejores amigos- Stefan los presenta cordialmente.

- Encantada, Matt. ¿ Aquí los chicos son tan guapos?- pregunta Elena para romper un poco el hielo.

Ellos dos ríen por la pregunta de Elena y comienzan a charlar.

Cuando Elena se da cuenta entre charla y charla de que hace un rato que no ve a Jeremy y comienza a preocuparse por lo que estará haciendo y a quien.

- Mmm, chicos, disculpadme, voy a mirar donde se ha metido mi hermano. Después te busco Stefan. Y Matt, una vez mas encantada. Supongo que nos veremos en el instituto.- se despide de los dos.

- Claro, Elena, cuando quieras aqui tienes un amigo. Ah! y descuento en el grill del pueblo. Soy el dueño...- le guiña un ojo de complicidad antes de que se vaya ella.

Se recorre toda la casa buscando a su hermano y su cabreo va en aumento por no encontrarlo. Va habitación por habitación intentando encontrarlo, pero su esfuerzo no da resultado. Hasta que harta de la situación y de pensar donde podría estar ,entra un momento en el baño y es ahí cuando se sorprende al ver a Jeremy con una chica. La escena hace girar a Elena que no quiere ni pretende ver como su hermano esta intimando con un chica.

- ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?- le reprocha Jeremy muy molesto mientras se adecenta un poco.

- Creía que estarías...- Elena sigue de espaldas.

- ¿ Que estaba que? ya te prometí hermanita que no haría nada. Pero no te prometí que no estaría con chicas, ¿o si?.-

- Mejor os dejo solos- dice la chica tímidamente por ser sorprendida.

- No, espera, tu no vas a ninguna parte Bonnie, es mi hermana quien se tiene que ir...- los dos dirigen la mirada hacia Elena, esperando a que se decida.

- Lo siento, Jer. Solo me tenias preocupada.- se da la vuelta miedosa por lo que pueda volver a ver.- Estaré abajo, cuando acabéis... que diga... estare abajo, ¿ok?- sus palabras son confusas como la situacion que esta viviendo.

- Ya te buscaré Elena. ¿Algo mas?- pregunta Jeremy impaciente por que su hermana se vaya de una vez.

- Si, solo... encantada, ¿bonnie?. A sido un placer conocerte- abre la puerta y cuando se cierra ante ella comienza a reír a carcajadas. Iba buscando a Jeremy por que creia que estaría matando a alguien y lo encontró haciendo todo lo contrario.

Una gran satisfaccion le invade el pecho. Todo le esta saliendo redondo. Esta haciendo amigos, su hermano se esta ``integrando´´ y a conocido a un chico que la entiende y que le produce un cosquilleo en su interior. Algo que hacia tiempo que no le pasaba y que echaba tanto de menos.

Elena esta buscando a Stefan por toda la fiesta y se ofusca al no verlo. Mira por si lo distingue entre toda la gente ,pero no lo ve. Se va hacia la barra para pedir algo, se sienta en un taburete y pide una copa.

Mantiene la mirada perdida, pensando en lo que realmente esta haciendo, por que ha vuelto y por que quiere seguir allí. Volver a casa no siempre es bueno, como todo, tiene su parte buena y también su parte mala. Ella piensa que solo volver a este lugar le a traído nada mas que desgracias. Aquí perdió a su padre, fue abandonada por su madre, aquí es donde la convirtieron y le quitaron la inocencia de su juventud y todo era para favorecer a otros.

Pero tenia que conocer a Stefan, ese chico dulce que intento salvar de una muerte segura unos meses atrás y que la dejo maravillada por la fuerza en la que intento defenderse. No tiene otra cosa por la que interesarse y desde hace mucho tiempo el conocer a ese chico de pelo castaño algo alborotado, la reconforta.

Toma el ultimo sorbo que le queda en la copa y se dispone a pedir otra.

- Un vodka, por favor- le pide al camarero.

- No deberías beber tanto- le dice el chico que esta al lado.

Elena lo mira , esboza una sonrisa y vuelve a beber, sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Eres nueva aquí, si terminas como un cuba y comienzas a dar un espectáculo, estas hienas te verán y seras la comidilla del pueblo durante meses.- le aconseja

- Tengo bastante aguante con el alcohol, no te preocupes- le responde ella con desinterés.

- Yo solo miraba por ti, preciosa- el chico vuelve a pedir otra ronda.

- Se cuidarme muy bien, pero gracias. Eres el primer hombre que se preocupa por que no me emborrache y no por emborracharme- dice Elena con sarcasmo.

-¿Y cual es tu historia? ¿ que te hace venirte al infierno de Virginia?Digo... si puedo preguntar...- le dice el chico con tacto.

Elena se le queda mirando y comienza a reírse. Esta encantada por tener esta conversación con un desconocido en una fiesta en la que no conoce a nadie y la pregunta que le ha echo es la misma que se hace ella.

- Te pareces a mi hermano hablando de este pueblo, el también lo odia- le responde ella mientras balancea el licor de su copa.

- Es comprensible, aquí no hay nada que pueda interesar a una chica de cuidad como tu. ¿ O si? - el arquea una ceja intentando sonsacarle algo.

- Yo nací y me crié aquí. Aunque he vivido mucho tiempo fuera. Pero ahora necesito reencontrarme con mis raíces. Algo de tranquilidad y un cambio. Este pueblo puede darme lo que necesito.- le explica al chico, cuando se da cuenta de que le esta contando ya demasiado a una persona que apenas conoce.

- Pues entonces espero que consigas todo lo que quieres, preciosa- le dice el alzando la copa para hacer un brindis.

- Salud- dice ella mientras chocan ambas copas y beben.- ¿ Y tu? si odias este sitio, ¿por que sigues aquí?- ella le devuelve la pregunta.

- Mmmm, mas bien he llegado esta tarde. Estoy igual que tu, soy de aquí pero me fui y ahora vuelvo para arreglar unas cuantas cosas...- le responde el ,mientras sigue bebiendo.

Elena se queda admirando a ese desconocido que acaba de conocer y con el que esta entablando una animadisima charla. Es muy atractivo, elegante con esa chaqueta y corbata a conjunto con los gemelos. Su pelo negro azabache brilla por la luz de la luna y sus ojos tienen el color de un manantial, trasmiten mucha luz y fácilmente te podrías perder en esa mirada. Son cautivadores.

- ¿ Te gusta lo que ves?- dice el en un tono pícaro y sacando una media sonrisa

- !Ahm, lo siento!- la pregunta que le hace el chico la despierta de su aturdimiento.- Solo me preguntaba que hacías en la fiesta de unos adolescentes, vestido así, tan...-

- ¿Guapo?- termina la frase por ella.

- Elegante...- ella lo corrige. Ambos ríen.

- Yo también tengo un hermano , preciosa. Y vengo a verlo- le aclara.- ¿la diferencia? - mientras sigue hablando se levanta del taburete y se abrocha la americana- que tu hermano es mas listo que el mio...- esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Encantado de conocerte...- el le ofrece la mano en un acto de despedirse.

- Elena , prefiero mi nombre a el de preciosa...- ella le ofrece tambien su mano. Los dos la estrechan, el se rie y se inclina para besar su mano.

- Pues yo prefiero que me digan guapo, pero me llaman Damon...- su tono irónico hace reír a Elena.- Encantado una vez mas. Espero volver a verla Elena, seria todo un placer.- y con la elegancia que le precede se va, dejando a Elena estupefacta por la amabilidad con la que le a tratado Damon. Hasta hace unos minutos un completo desconocido.


	2. Empezar de cero

**Los personajes aqui narrados no son para nada mios ( aunque en mi interior considero a Damon solo mio XD) . Son propiedad de la cadena CW y de la grandiosa LJ Smith ( la gran culpable de presentarnos a este adonis del amor).**

**Queria agradecerle y dedicarle este 2 capitulo Simone, que sin su ayuda no podria publicar esto. Gracias amiga, eres un sol! **

**Espero que os guste y que dejeis vuestras criticas, consejos, etc. Un saludo ;)**

Stefan intenta encontrar a Elena y a Jeremy para poder irse de la fiesta. Esta agotado y aunque a podido hablar con Caroline, la conversación no le ha dejado un buen sabor de boca.

Asi que la fiesta no ha sido del todo perfecta para el, eso sumándole que sabe que Damon volvió, que sus amigos siguen tal y como eran y por que la ultima vez que estuvo en una fiesta paso, lo que pasó. No se sentía bien y quería irse a dormir ya.

Buscar a Elena era lo que reconfortaba ,por una extraña razón no se podía explicar como aquella desconocida le había llamado tanto la atención. Pero con ella se entendía. Habían pasado por lo mismo y eso lo tranquilizaba.

- ¡Aquí estas!, ¿donde te habías metido Elena?- suspira aliviado por encontrarla.

- Lo siento Stefan, me entretuve con... ¡da igual!. ¿ Que te apetece hacer?- le pregunta ella sin querer dar muchas explicaciones.

- Pues, estoy cansado. Vengo de un viaje largo y el jet lag me esta matando. Aun no me acostumbro.- se excusa.

- Claro, es normal. Es mejor que te vayas Stefan, yo aun tengo que buscar a Jer y seguro que me llevará toda la noche, a este paso puede estar con la reina del baile- dice ella bromeando para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres - le ofrece el.

- Déjalo, descansa. Mañana nos veremos en clase.- le contesta ella mientras acaricia el brazo de el.

- Vale, buenas noches- Stefan da unos pasos para atrás, ella lo despide con la mano, se gira y se va en busca del hermano. El la mira irse y respira profundamente.

En el aparcamiento de la fiesta, el coche de Stefan esta aparcado un poco lejos y se encamina hacia el lo mas rapido que puede. Su cabeza no para de darle vueltas, pero no saca nada en concreto. Solo quiere descansar y mañana seguirían los problemas ahí.

Llega a casa, tira las llaves encima del recibidor y recorre el largo pasillo de la mansión Salvatore, a paso lento, hasta llegar a la cocina. Cuando apenas llega al umbral de la puerta se da cuenta de que alguien esta dentro de la nevera, pero no llega a ver a quien. Sabe que no es su tio Rick por que nunca lleva americana y ni mucho menos con gemelos.

Su expresión se endurece al descubrir quien es. Su hermano, Damon, a vuelto.

- !Damon!- llama a su hermano con una expresión seria.

Damon se sobresalta, asoma la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de la nevera y la cierra.

- Bongiorno, hermanito. - dice sonriendole.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?-

- Pues... la ultima vez que lo comprobé , esta también era mi casa - le responde Damon burlon.

- Si...- Stefan se toca el mentón y aprieta un poco los dientes como síntoma de su enfado.- También renunciaste a ella cuando te quitaste del medio mi custodia. No quisiste saber nada de mi, después de lo de papa y mama. Me abandonaste Damon y no contento con eso vienes ahora aquí a reclamar.- Stefan se pone cada vez mas rígido, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

La cara de Damon pasa del estado mas bromista a ponerse mas serio. Intensa la mirada y aprieta el mentón como ya hizo el hermano.

- Sabes perfectamente por que lo hice- le dice Damon en un tono de reproche.

- ¿Para eso vuelves? Estoy intentando salir de todo esto, Damon, por favor, no vengas a hundirme mas...- le pide Stefan mas tranquilo pero a la vez su voz detona decepción hacia su hermano.

Ante las palabras de Stefan, Damon camina hacia el. Lo agarra con una mano de la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

- No digas tonterías, eres mi hermano pequeño- le dice Damon susurrándole al oído , coge su sanwich y se encamina por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Ya por la por la mañana Stefan no ha pegado ni ojo por la visita de su hermano. Se levanta y apaga el despertador antes de que suene, se va hacia el baño y se da una ducha.

Bajando las escaleras se encuentra de plano con Damon

- ¿ que pasa brother? - lo saluda con su típica sonrisa.

A lo que Stefan ni contesta y va para la cocina. Se sirve una taza de café y pone pan en la tostadora. Damon entra en la cocina.

- Menudo humor tienes por la mañana, hermanito. ¿Te dieron a noche calabazas o que?- le pregunta Damon mientras también se sirve el café.

- ¿ Que?- le responde Stefan sin mucho interés.

- Fuiste a una fiesta y llegaste temprano. El Stefan que yo conozco llegaría ahora de la fiesta y con una chica debajo del brazo. Y ahora que me enterado que estas soltero tenia expectativas mas altas de ti...-

- El Stefan que tu conocías ya no está- responde molesto ante las palabras de Damon. Coge su tostada, su mochila y se va para el instituto.

Mientras tanto en la casa Gilbert, Elena llega de correr, baja al sótano y abre un alcon refrigerador. Saca una bolsa de sangre, todas las que tiene dentro llevan etiquetas y el logotipo del hospital. Se la sirve en dos vasos y sube para la cocina.

Jeremy, recién levantado se sienta al lado de la hermana que esta tranquila bebiendo su taza de sangre y comiendo un donut. El no para de refunfuñar hasta que bebe de la sangre que le a traído Elena.

- Mmmmm, que buena, aunque estaría mas buena si fuera de una yugular...- mira a la hermana molesto.

- Deja de quejarte, anoche no parecías que te lo pasabas tan mal...- dice irónica al recodar la situación en que se vieron envueltos.

- Elenita, eres un incordio..., pero te quiero- le pasa una mano por el pelo a ella y se lo alborota. Seguidamente se levanta por un cuchillo para cortar una manzana.

- Y esa chica... ¿ bonnie?... ¿ como la engatusaste?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.

- Yo no engatuso Elenita, a mi me buscan.- dice con tono soberbio y bromista a la vez.

- No la habrás hipnotizado ¿no?- le reprocha.

- No me hace falta hipnotizarlas, ya te lo he dicho, vienen sólitas a mi. Es lo que tiene ser un vampiro y tener esa aureola sexy. Y tu ``amiguito´´ ¿no ha caído en tus redes?-

- Me irritas cuando dices ``amiguito´´, se llama Stefan- le recuerda Elena.

- Como sea- dice Jeremy con desinterés.

- Mejor que prepares tus bártulos, dentro de 15 minutos tenemos que irnos- le pide

- ¡A sus ordenes mi capitana!- se lleva la mano a la frente.

Los dos llegan muy puntual al instituto, se bajan del coche y una chica morena se acerca a Jeremy. Elena hace un gesto con la cabeza como no entendiendo que en un día su hermano ya conoce mas gente que ella.

- ¡Elenita!, me voy con Bonnie, va a enseñarme ... donde estan las clases. Nos vemos luego- se va a toda prisa sin dejar a Elena que responda.

- ¡Hola!- el saludo de alguien la sorprende, se gira y descubre que Stefan.

- Stefan... ¿ que tal?- ella le devuelve el saludo. Volver a verlo le a dado la primera alegría del día.

- Bien, tienes historia hoy, ¿no?-

- Ahm...- saca sus horarios de su bolso- ¡Si!, historia a primera hora, ¿ tu también?- le pregunta con ilusión por poder compartir su primera clase juntos.

- Si, por eso te buscaba, por si tenias algún problema por encontrar la clase. Iré contigo, si quieres- la observa esperando su respuesta.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría- responde ella mirándolo tímidamente.

En la casa Salvatore, Damon no para de remover todas las cosas que encuentra en su camino, cajones, papeles, algo esta buscando y al no encontrarlo se esta poniendo cada vez mas nervioso.

- ¿ Que buscas Damon?- aparece Rick

- Tío Rick, que alegría verte- pillado por el importuno de Rick ,para de rebuscar en seguida.

- No te creo - dice decepcionado.

- ¿Tu también me vas a dar la vara? Con Stefan tuve bastante...- Damon se pone serio y comienza a recoger las cosas que estaba desordenando.

-Yo no voy a decirte nada Damon. Sabes que no soy el típico tio que reprocha nada a sus sobrinos. Soy el tio guay, ¿recuerdas?- le dedica una sonrisa a Damon en son de paz.

- Mi padre te criticaba mucho por el estilo de vida que llevabas. Y fíjate por donde resulta que e salido a ti. - el le devuelve esa sonrisa, feliz por volver a ver a su tio.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a beber algo?- le pregunta a Damon enseñándole unas llaves de un corvette.

- Nada me gustaría mas- responde Damon acercándose a su tio y quitandole las llaves de la mano- Conduzco yo...-

Llegan al grill y se sientan ambos en la barra. Una chica muy guapa los atiende amablemente y le sirve lo que han pedido.

- ¿ Me vas a decir ahora que haces aquí?- le pregunta Rick, a lo que Damon casi se atraganta ante la pregunta mientras bebes.

- ¿Pues no decías que no eras de reproches?-

- Y no te estoy reprochando nada, sol quiero saber por que has vuelvo.- le posa la mano en el hombro.

Damon lo mira con recelo, nunca a sido muy abierto con la gente y muchos menos es de contarle sus cosas a nadie. Sin saber que hacer, opta por darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Estoy cansado de dar tumbos por el mundo, tenia ganas de volver a casa y ver como estaba Stefan...- vuelve a beber.

Rick lo mira pensativo, sin creerse sus palabras. Lo conoce mas que nadie pero no quiere presionarlo por que sabe que Damon se cerraría aun mas. Por lo pronto no quiere insistirle y termina por aceptar su mentira.

- Entonces..., bebamos para celebrarlo- dice Rick con alegría para contagiarsela a Damon.

Elena sale cansada de las clases, se da cuenta que la ración que a bebido hoy no le a bastado y necesita volver a beber sangre. Preocupada por la falta de ella se encamina hacia su coche lo mas rápido posible, no puede permitirse tener hambre rodeada de tantos humanos. Sin querer, podría hacer mucho daño. Cuando entra en su coche algo aturdida, resopla y arranca el coche y de repente escucha un golpe en el cristal.

- ¡Elena!- Stefan la asusta

- Dios, Stefan, me has asustado- ella baja la ventanilla.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. ¿ Te vas ya?, ¿ Estas bien?- el chico se preocupa por lo pálida que se encuentra ella.

- Si, estoy perfecta. Solo necesito ir a mi casa a coger algo. Después a la tarde vendré a recoger a Jer- le dice ella con prisa.

- ¿Me llevas?. Es que esta mañana vine con Tayler pero se a entretenido y ahora tengo que ir a casa a patita.- le explica el.

- ¡Ahm! no se... - ella cierra los ojos por no encontrarse bien y suspira- esta bien, entra, te llevo a casa.- ya con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¡Gracias!- responde Stefan entrando en el coche.

Elena permanece en silencio, intentando controlarse pero solo escucha el corazon de Stefan que no para de latir. Se maldice por no haber bebido lo suficiente esta mañana, para que le pasara esto. Un error de novato que no entiende por que jamas le había pasado. Pero que ahora esta intentando arreglar teniendo solo una idea en mente, no matar a Stefan.

- Ya hemos llegado - le dice Elena muy nerviosa.

- ¿ Te gustaría pasar?- le invita el.

- No, gracias, tengo que ir...- ella se toca la frente y cierra los ojos. Por un momento cree que va perder el control.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien? Elena...- Stefan se asusta y toca su hombro para que le deje ver que le pasa.

- Dejame, por favor- le pide Elena.

- Pero estas blanca, no estas bien. Entremos a mi casa, podrás echarte en el sofá, Elena, por favor...- con la otra mano el intenta que ella lo mire.

- Bájate del coche... ¡Ahora!- ordena ella con furia y alzando la voz.

El la mira con desconcierto, no sabe lo que le ocurre y mucho menos por que no se deja ayudar. Hace lo que le pide por que no quiere enfadarla mas. Cuando sale por fin del coche, Elena arranca y pega un aceleron, dejándolo a el sin entender nada.

Mientras en el grill, Damon bebe solo en la barra. Rick se a tenido que ausentar segun el por que ahora es padre de dos adolescente y tiene que hacer lo que hacen los padres.

- ¿Desea otra ronda?- pregunta la camarera.

- Si, aquí no hay mas nada que hacer, solo beber- le responde Damon desencantado.

- Eso no es verdad ,Señor. Hay muchas cosas que ver en este bonito pueblo. Si no trabajara catorce horas seguidas y no estuviera tan cansada, haría mucho mas turismo, se lo aseguro.- le explica la camarera mientras le sirve otra copa.

- No me digas Señor, por favor, aun no soy tan viejo.- contesta el algo molesto por como lo ha llamado.

- Lo siento señ..., perdón- ella ríe - pero solo puedo llamarlo así si aun no se su nombre.-

- Damon - le ofrece el su mano.

- Yo soy Rose, un placer Damon. - se la estrecha alegremente.

- Y bien, Rose, dime que te gusta de este pueblo. Por que yo soy de aquí y aun no le encontrado su belleza...- entabla conversación con ella por aburrimiento.

- Aparte de trabajar aquí, hago trabajos en la universidad- contesta ella.

- ¿ Que tipo de trabajos?- pregunta el pero a la vez sin querer escuchar la respuesta. Sigue con la mirada fija en el licor del vaso.

- Creerás que esto loca, pero la carrera que hago es un poco especial.- dice ella sin querer entras en muchos detalles.

- ¿ Como de especial?- ahora si le presta atención a la chica.

- Artes oscuras - dice con la boca pequeña y con miedo de que comience a reírse de ella.

- Eso trata de la magia, demonios y toda esas cosas ¿no?- comenta Damon sin saber mucho del tema.

- Si y todas esas cosas. Dejemoslo así- sonríe ante la ignorancia de el.

- Insisto Rose, cuentame mas cosas sobre ese trabajo de la universidad.- dice un Damon muy interesado por escuchar a la chica.

Elena llega a casa, cierra la puerta con fuerza y con una gran rapidez baja al sótano. Abre desesperada el refrigerador y agarra una de las tantas bolsas de sangre que contiene.

Absorbe la sangre como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Sus ojos se oscurecen como la noche y las venas de su cuerpo sobresalen dejando ver lo mucho que necesitaba la sangre en su sistema. Cuando termina con la primera, empieza con la segunda. No puede parar y se descontrola aun mas al recordar como se comporto con Stefan y las ganas que tenia de morderlo. Ya no lo veía como el chico guapo, simpático y amable, si no como alimento.

Cuando se satisface por fin, se queda observando las bolsas que se ha bebido y que ha dejado tiradas por el suelo. Le remueve la conciencia por haber estado a punto de perder la cabeza.

Las lagrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro. Sin tener consuelo alguno, quiere parar pero no puede. Sus emociones están exaltadas por la fuerza que le provoca la sangre. Intenta desviar su atención para dejar de llorar, así que decide coger su bolso, las llaves del coche y se va.

Mientras conduce, no sabe donde ir y de repente recuerda al chico rubio amigo de Stefan que le dijo que se pasara por el grill. ¿Un lugar donde tomar algo? se preguntaba. Es lo mejor que podia hacer. Estaba tan desesperada que algo de alcohol le vendría bien para tranquilizarse. En casa no tenia por que lo quito todo para que Jeremy no tomara nada, a si que pensó que era la mejor idea.

Llega al grill y desesperada se sienta en la barra y pide una copa.

- ¿Me podías enseñar el carnet?- le pide amablemente la camarera.

- Se me a olvidado en casa, lo siento, pero por favor necesito esa copa- le suplica ella.

- Lo siento señorita yo...-

- Sirvele Rose, la conozco.- la corta Damon desde la otra punta de la barra.

Elena se fija en Damon y sonríe al coincidir otra vez con el.

- Parece que nuestros encuentros están destinados a una barra de un bar.- dice el divertido y alzando su copa.

- Si, eso parece- ella se acerca a el y se sienta al lado.

- ¿ Un día duro?- le pregunta el.

- Si ..., pero no hay mejor remedio que olvidar con algo de alcohol- sonríe ella al servirle Rose la copa.

Damon la mira como bebe su copa de un trago y queda sorprendido.

- Pues si que ha sido duro, preciosa. Ni yo puedo tomar el vodka así...¡Otra Rose! - manda Damon, indicándole a la camarera alzando el brazo.

- Puedes que tengas razon...- la expresión de Elena detona desilusión.

- ¿ En que? - pregunta el sin entenderla.

- A lo mejor no era tan buena idea volver aquí- Elena vuelve agarrar su copa y a beber.

Damon se queda mirándola, intentando adivinar que le ocurre, que le ha pasado de ayer a hoy para que cambie de opinión.

- No soy el mejor en dar consejos, preciosa, estoy tan perdido como tu...- le explica con apatía.

Ahora es Elena quien mira a Damon, le encantaría contarle todo, desahogarse, ¿pero con un completo extraño?, es una idea ridícula, piensa ella. Se concentra en beber e intentar no sentir nada por unas horas.

- ¿Viste por fin a tu hermano?- pregunta Elena para cambiar de tema.

- ¡Sip!, me recibió con abrazos y fuegos artificiales- responde irónico mientras le dedica una sonrisa a ella.

- Me alegro que por lo menos a ti te vaya bien-

- ¡Claro!, estoy aquí celebrándolo... contigo.- Damon responde muy animado, tal vez por llevar 4 horas en el grill sin parar de beber.

- Deberías parar un poco.- le recomienda ella y se acerca a unos centímetros de el- vas a dar un espectáculo y seras la comidilla del pueblo durante meses...- bromea con la misma frase con la que se presento el.

Damon esboza una risa

- Ya fui la comidilla de este pueblo durante mucho tiempo, asi que no me preocupa- se levanta del taburete medio mareado y coge las llaves de su coche.

- No vas a coger el coche así.- le ordena ella.

- ¿A no? entonces quien lo hará, ¿tu?, has bebido también- se ríe ante la orden que le a dado ella, no hace ni caso.

- Ya te he dicho que soporto bien el alcohol- ella también se levanta de la barra- Trae esas llaves- se las quita de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿ Como lo has echo?, eres rápida preciosa...- dice sorprendido ante la rapidez de Elena.

- Lo se, ahora vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.- ella coge el brazo de Damon y se lo apoya en su hombro.- Y me llamo Elena, no preciosa.- le recuerda mientras el se rie.

Mientra Damon le indica por donde tiene que coger para llegar a su casa, Elena comienza a recordar que ya había pasado por aquí esta misma mañana. Cuando el le avisa que están por llegar se abre antes sus ojos una gran casa y se sorprende al ver que es la mansión Salvatore.

- ¿Eres un Salvatore?- pregunta exaltada, asustando a Damon que estaba relajado.

- Si, un gran apellido para quien no lo lleva- contesta sin darle mucha importancia.

Elena detiene el coche en la puerta

- ¿ Al que has venido a ver es a Stefan? - pregunta con la misma exaltación.

- Si - responde el ya molesto por tanto interrogatorio- ¿ Que pasa preciosa? Si preguntas tanto es por que ya lo sabes, ¿ o me equivoco?- el ha decidido hacer lo mismo, invadirla a preguntas.

- Te acompañare dentro, no puedes entrar así.- dice muy decidida.

- Puedo caminar, no estoy invalido- se excusa el.

- Insisto Damon - ella se le queda mirando fijamente.

- Esta bien, no se les puede negar nada a esos ojos - dice complacido.

Elena corre hacia la puerta de Damon para abrirle y ayudarle a salir. Los dos caminan hacia la entrada y Elena no para de mirar lo enorme que es la mansión. Recordando cuando jugaba en los jardines de esta casa con otra generación de Salvatore.

Damon no para de mirarla y en su cabeza se le pasan millones de cosas. Una chica que conoce en una barra, entablan conversaciones sin ninguna relevancia, pero a la vez sabe como se sienten. El sentimiento de estar solos es el que los une. Y ella, esta aquí, acompañándolo a su casa. Es una cosa que nunca le había pasado con nadie y mucho menos una chica de instituto.

- Dame la llave , no podre entrar entonces- el sigue aun animado pese a su estado.

Ella se las entrega pero antes de que Damon habrá aparece Stefan por la puerta

- ¿Damon?- pregunta extrañado y mas aun cuando direje la mirada hacia Elena- ¿ Elena?, ¿ que hacéis juntos?.-

- ¿Asi que esto era por lo que me querías acompañar hasta mi casa, preciosa? - le pregunta Damon a ella.

- A bebido demasiado y no quería que cogiera el coche, no sabia que erais hermanos.- le explica ella a Stefan.

- Hasta hace dos minutos que lo has descubierto y te has puesto como loca por entrar- Damon contradice su comentario y ella reacciona avergonzada y mirándolo mal.

- Solo quería ayudarlo- sigue dirigiéndose a Stefan como si Damon no estuviera presente.

- Me voy a la cama, ¿ quizás quieras acompañarme también?- le pregunta Damon a Elena sarcásticamente.

- Buenas noches, Damon - ella lo despide fríamente por no gustarle nada su comentario y mucho menos delante del hermano.

Damon entra en la casa rozando su hombro con el de Stefan en una actitud desafiante. A lo que Stefan no responde, solo mira a Elena sin entender por que andaba con el hermano.

- ¿ Estas mejor? La ultima vez que te vi...-

- Si Stefan, lo siento, no tendría que haberte gritado, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y quería irme para mi casa.- se excusa ella.

Mientras Damon mira la escena de la entrada desde lejos, entendiendo que la chica solo lo había acompañado por que quería ver al hermano y no por que se preocupa por el. Cansado y sin querer ver mas nada, se dispone a subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación.


	3. incomodidad

**La historia empieza con stelena pero no os desespereis que mas pronto que tarde puede venir lo bueno. :D**

La mañana se levanta lluviosa y como si fuera a pasar un tornado. Pero aun así, Elena se levanta enérgica. Ha dormido de maravilla y a soñado con el beso en la mejilla que le dio Stefan la noche anterior para despedirse de ella. Pensaba que se enfadaría por haberle gritado o por verla con Damon pero no fue el caso. Esta feliz por que hoy lo volverá a ver en clases.

Llegando al instituto con Jeremy, abre un paraguas para ambos, ante lo que el hermano le responde que prefiere irse corriendo y la deja sola. Tal vez anda desesperado con esa chica, Bonnie. No se han separado desde que se conocieron. Elena ríe por que al fin pueda encontrar la orma de su zapato.

Acercandose a su taquilla, recoge los libros de las asignatura que le toca a primera hora. Y se da cuenta de que los pasillos están casi vacíos. No le da mucha importancia por que es el tercer día de clase, esta lloviendo y es viernes, día previo a las fiestas del pueblo. Aun no hay que estudiar y los alumnos prefieren descansar antes de todas las fiestas que les esperan el fin de semana.

Pasando por delante de la oficina del Señor Forbes, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol, se da cuenta que Damon esta dentro hablando con el. Ella se queda observando y preguntándose que haría el allí. Cuando Damon se levanta y estrecha la mano del entrenador se da la vuelta y la ve. El ríe y sale por la puerta.

- Que sorpresa tan agradable, preciosa- le saluda divertido por verla de nuevo.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?, te vas a incorporar al equipo de fútbol, ¿no eres mayor para eso?.- dice en un tono sarcástico y burlón.

- Recuerda, preciosa- se le acerca a pocos centímetros de su cara- uno no es demasiado viejo para querer hacer las cosas que le gustan-.

Ella da un paso para atrás por lo nerviosa que se ha puesto cuando se le a acercado.

- Llego tarde a clase - termina diciendo para poder irse.

- ¿A si que te gusta mi hermano?- la pregunta de Damon hace que Elena se pare.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- dice molesta

- Yo creo que si, podrías llegar a ser mi cuñada, aparte de mi compañera de copas - dice el guiñándole un ojo.

- No somos compañeros de copas, ni cuñados. Déjalo estar Damon.- dice mientras intenta irse, pero el la agarra del brazo.

- Deberías presentarte a las animadoras. Tienes un cuerpo atlético y a mi hermano le vendría bien saber que lo animes desde la banda.- le dice ante el asombro de ella por la petición.

- ¿Stefan esta en el equipo de futbol?-

- Lo dejo el año pasado, pero si hablas con el y lo animas un poco puede ser que consigas que quiera volver- le responde el.

- ¿ Por que no se lo dices tu?- pregunta Elena sin entender que es lo que quiere conseguir Damon con esto.

- No creo que me haga mucho caso preciosa. Pero según vi ayer como te miraba creo que si se lo pides puede ser que se lo plantee.- le explica

- ¿ Por que quieres que vuelva al equipo?- pregunta curiosa.

- Tu solo hazlo, ¿ tan difícil es lo que te pido?- contesta molesto por tantas preguntas.

- Si lo pides con ese tono, mejor me lo pensaré- ahora la molesta es ella.

- !Oh vamos, preciosa!, ¿He herido tus sentimientos?- se burla con gesto de hacer pucheros.

- Me caes mejor cuando estas borracho - lo mira con indignación, se da la vuelta y se marcha para clase.

Saliendo de la misma, Elena se encuentra con Stefan que esta mirando el tablón de anuncios. Se acerca a el y observa que esta mirando las solicitudes para entrar en el equipo de fútbol y entonces recuerda lo que le pidió Damon que hiciera, aunque no le gustaba hacerle ningún favor, al ver a Stefan allí pensó que seria lo mejor.

- ¿ Te vas apuntar al equipo? - pregunta sacando a Stefan de su estado pensativo.

- No, solo quería ver quien se había apuntado.- dice algo apenado pero mostrando una sonrisa para que ella no se de cuenta.

- Deberías de hacerlo, tiene un buen cuerpo para aguantar golpes- se pone colorada por decirle lo del buen cuerpo.

- Ya estuve en el equipo el año pasado, pero me quité-

- ¿ Que te pasó? - pregunta intrigada

- Llevar unas semifinales de conferencias y las muertes de mis padres fue demasiado... estresante- su cara se entorna en tristeza.

Ella no sabe lo que decirle tras esa declaración. Sabe que no puede darle consuelo por que no lo hay para estas cosas. Y por un momento se acuerda de Damon y entiende ahora por que quería que Stefan volviera a jugar.

- Pues deberías apuntarte- dice ella sacando un boligrafo y apuntando el nombre de Stefan en la solicitud.

- Elena, no...- intenta detenerla pero es demasiado tarde, ya lo ha apuntado.

- ¡Ya esta echo! - exclama ella con una sonrisa - Estamos en un nuevo curso Stefan y deberías entretenerte con algo mas que no sea pensamientos sobre tus padres. Necesitas un cambio y con esto podrías empezar.-

La expresión de Elena hace que Stefan se convenza. Sabe que tiene razón y que no puede vivir eternamente triste por lo de sus padres, ademas echa tanto de menos volver a jugar.

En la casa Salvatore, Damon entra en el despacho de su padre. Observa que todo esta como lo dejo el, nada se ha tocado. Recorre el escritorio pasando una mano sobre el recordando los momentos que pasaba alli su padre trabajando. Termina por sentarse en el sillón de piel que hay y se acomoda.

- Aun no hemos tenido tiempo de recoger sus cosas.- dice Rick

- ¿ Que tenéis pensado hacer con la habitación?- pregunta Damon mientras sigue observándolo todo.

- No lo se, eso os lo dejo a vosotros, sois los hijos y herederos.-

- ¿ Como va la empresa? - Damon intenta quitarse ese tema del medio por el momento.

- Supongo que bien, el señor Lockwood me tiene al corriente de todo cada día- dice Rick sin tener mucha idea.

- ¿Ahora el idiota ese es el que maneja la empresa de mi padre?- se levanta molesto del sillón.

- Bueno, ese idiota es el que se a encargado de llevar la empresa después de que tus padres muriesen. Si no fuera por el, seguramente ya se hubiese vendido o lo que es peor, desaparecido.- le explica Rick

- ¿ Y por que no te has echo cargo?- le recrimina Damon

-¿ Y por que no lo has echo tu?, eres el primogénito Damon, yo solo soy el hermano de tu madre y no se llevar una empresa.- se justifica.

Damon entiende que su tío tiene razón, debería de haberse echo cargo de la empresa familiar. Su padre lo preparo para ello. Estudió en la universidad la carrera de finanzas y contabilidad, sabiendo que algún día todo el aserradero Salvatore seria suyo. Pero con la perdida de ambos no encontró ningun motivo para seguir . Tal vez ahora pueda planteárselo mejor.

- Me haré cargo, iré hoy al aserradero para ver como esta todo aquello- le dice a su tío muy decidido.

- Estoy contento por que cojas el toro por los cuernos. Giuseppe estaría orgulloso.- dice Rick alegre por escuchar así a Damon.

- Mas bien se revolverá en su tumba por lo que pueda hacerle a la empresa - dice sarcástico mientras sale de la habitación dirección hacia la puerta.

Stefan espera en las gradas a que llegue el entrenador Forbes. Teme que al ser el padre de Caroline le diga algo por dejar a su hija como lo hizo. Pero quiere intentar volver al equipo. Elena lo ha convencido y sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo, por lo menos lo tendría entretenido.

Agarra sus bártulos para bajar a los vestuarios y llegando allí ve a una chica y un chico liándose medio escondidos, se ríe por la escena y no se para a mirarlos, no distingue quienes son hasta que en uno de los movimientos que hacen se atisba una melena rubia. Se acerca donde están ellos a pasos agigantados.

- ¿Caroline? - llama a la chica, sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Stefan! - ella se hace a un lado dejando ver quien esta con ella.

- ¿ Matt?- la cara de Stefan se sorprende aun mas.

- Stefan, lo siento, amigo... puedo explicarlo- Matt hace un intento por acercarse a el, lo que hace que Stefan de dos pasos atrás, sin querer escucharlos.

- Debo irme a entrenar- su frase detona decepción por lo que acaba de ver.

Ya en el entrenamiento, el entrenador Forbes no para de gritar a los chicos. Anda muy mal humorado como de costumbre. Stefan solo se centra en las instrucciones que le acaban de dar, no quiere pensar mucho en lo que vio hace una hora.

- Stefan, tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte...- Matt intenta hablar con el.

- No me debes nada, así que mejor déjame, estoy entrenando y no quiero que el entrenador me expulse el primer día- se va corriendo para el otro extremo muy enfadado dejando a Matt frustrado.

- ! Bien, niñitas! reunión de equipo.- grita el entrenador desde los banquillos.

Todos los jugadores se congregan al rededor del entrenador que comienza a explicar las tácticas.

- Espero que todos lo hayan entendido, eso o les espera el banquillo para toda la temporada. ¿ Entendido?- termina por decir en voz alta.

- ¡ Si, señor! - gritan todos al unisono.

- Antes de que os vayáis para vestiros y empezar con vuestras locuras de juventud, os diré que ya tenemos nuevo ayudante de entrenador. Será Damon Salvatore, nos vendrá bien tener un campeón de la estatal con nosotros. Eso es todo.- termina con el discurso el entrenador.

Todos se van para el vestuario menos Stefan que se a quedado perplejo ante la nueva asignacion del ayudante. No puede creer que su hermano tambien se meta en sus asuntos de instituto. Pega un ultimo suspiro y se va tras su compañeros.

Elena se prepara para la fiesta que esta organizando el ayuntamiento para conmemorar a los fundadores del pueblo. Se anima mucho mas al saber que vera a Stefan y que Jeremy ya no se queja, si no todo lo contrario. Se le ve muy feliz por estar allí, Bonnie le ha echo cambiar de opinión.

Rojo o azul, no sabe que vestido elegir. Quiere parecer insinuante pero no tan atrevida. El azul, piensa que seria un elección segura. Agarra sus zapatos, se los coloca y se sienta frente al espejo. Se pinta, se peina y con la plancha del pelo se hace dos tirabuzones en el flequillo. Esta ya preparada.

Llegando al centro del pueblo mira para todos los lados por si reconoce a alguien. Un chico rubio se le acerca, es Matt.

- Hola, Elena- la saluda con su fantástica sonrisa.

- Hola, Matt, que agradable ver una cara conocida.-

- ¿Has venido sola?- pregunta con interés.

- Si, mi hermano ya había quedado con su amiga. Así que si, vengo sola.- pese a lo deprimente de sus palabras ella sigue contenta y desesperada por ver a Stefan.

- ¿ Y Stefan, no te acompaña?-

- Hemos quedado aquí, supongo que estará a punto de llegar.- ella sigue mirando para todos los lados por si lo ve. Algo que imita Matt, pero algo mas nervioso.

- No se si vendrá- confiesa Matt muy apenado.

- ¿ Y eso por que? - pregunta ella preocupada.

- Pues por que le ha robado a su novia- interrumpe Damon detrás de ella.

Matt y Elena se giran y se les queda mirando.

- ¿ Que pasa rubio?, ¿creías que no se iba saber?,mi hermano por fin abrió los ojos, ¿ no?- pregunta Damon, contento por dejar con cara de tonto a Matt.

- Damon yo...- el chico intenta explicarse.

- Guárdate tus mentiras para mi hermano, a mi ni me interesan los problemas que tengáis en el paraíso.- le corta Damon sin quererlo escuchar.

Sus palabras hacen que Matt se marche mientras Elena queda estupefacta por lo que esta presenciando.

- ¿ Stefan tiene novia?- no le pregunta directamente a Damon, solo sigue en su estado de desilusión.

- ¿ Se me olvido decírtelo?. ¡Ups! lo siento mucho...- ironiza ante Elena, que sigue sin creerse que Stefan tenga novia.

Ante las bromas de Damon, ella reacciona.

- Has sido muy duro con Matt- le recrimina ella.

- La vida es dura, princesa- la mira con su media sonrisa.

- ¿ Que sabrás tu de la vida?- le dice furiosa y se va.

Damon la mira irse, su cara graciosa se entorna en seriedad. Lo que mejor hace es incordiar a la gente y alejarla de el. Algo que al principio le gustaba pero que ahora le deprime. No entiende por que lo hace, solo sabe que así no le harán daño.

Caroline anda de un lado para otro organizando. Es Miss Mistic Falls y una de sus obligaciones es planear todos los eventos del pueblo. Cuando esta entretenida regañando al manager de la banda que cantará en la noche, se fija en el vestido de Elena, que pasa por su lado.

- ¡ Vaya! es precioso...- dice ensimismada.

- Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito.- contesta amablemente Elena.

- Si, soy Miss Mistic Falls y me regalan los vestidos, pero no son muy buenos. El tuyo en cambio te a tenido que costar una fortuna.- explica la chica rubia mientras que mira a Elena de arriba abajo.

- Soy Elena Gilbert, por cierto -

- Si, ya se quien eres. La hermana mayor de Jeremy- le contesta ella ante el desconcierto de Elena cuando escucha que conoce a su hermano.- Y la cabeza de la familia Gilbert, uno de los fundadores. Encantada, yo soy Caroline Forbes.- la chica se acerca a Elena para darle dos besos, a lo que ella responde.

- ¿Y como conoces a mi hermano?- se interesa.

- Es el nuevo novio de mi amiga Bonnie, un chico muy simpático- le explica con una sonrisa.

- Si, mi hermano siempre a pecado de extrovertido...- Elena esboza una risa.

- Tengo que seguir con todo este desastre o si no el alcalde me va a matar. Pásalo bien Elena, nos veremos luego - Caroline se despide.

Elena sigue sin saber que hacer. Su cabeza esta echa un lió. No sabia nada de que Stefan tuviera novia, pero tampoco es una locura que la tenga, ya que es muy popular en el instituto. Aun así, piensa que ahora se sentirá traicionado por que su mejor amigo le ha fallado. Ahoga un suspiro hondo y decide esperar por si aparece. Mientras se va para la barra improvisada que han montado al lado del escenario.

- ¿Desea algo señorita?- le pregunta el camarero echando un vistazo a su escote.

- Un vodka para ella y un whisky para mi, gracias.- responde Damon antes. Ella bufa por volver a verlo.

- Si no supiera que te gustan las barras de un bar creería que me estas siguiendo - dice ella molesta.

- Ya te gustaría, preciosa...- le responde el con encanto.

- Déjalo, me voy de aquí - ella se gira sin querer escuchar mas nada de el.

- Espera - la agarra por el brazo con fuerza y lo atrae hacia el.

Ambos permaneces pegados, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Ella en un acto reflejo intenta apartase pero sabe que no puede demostrar que tiene mas fuerza que el y al final no le queda otra que ceder a la fuerza del chico.

A pocos centímetros uno del otro, los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos. Ella no puede evitar perderse en esa mirada, tan cautivadora y sexy a la vez. A el se le dibuja una media sonrisa, encantado por tenerla tan cerca y en sus brazos.

De repente todas las luces se apagan, va empezar el espectáculo. Ellos siguen en la misma posición, sin dejar de mirarse. Ninguno pretende romper este momento.

- ¿Bailas, preciosa?- le susurra muy bajito Damon.

Elena baja la mirada, entreteniéndose en sus labios y por un momento se acerca a el con cuidado y abre lentamente la boca.

- No - responde ella, alejándose de el con una sonrisa irónica, dejándolo mas que sorprendido por su negativa.

Damon no se enfada, si no todo lo contrario. Estos juegos le encantan y si esa chica quiere jugar, el estará encantado.

Aparece Stefan por la fiesta. Esta nervioso por que no quiere encontrarse con Matt. Bonnie aparece por su espalda acompañada de Jeremy.

- ¿ Que tal, amigo de mi hermana?- saluda Jeremy algo burlón.

- Hola Stefan, ¿ todo bien por Italia?- se interesa ella.

- Si, muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dice Stefan agradecido.

- A Elena la he visto cerca de la barra, por si vas preguntarme por ella- se adelanta Jeremy.

- Si, es verdad, me dijo que estaría aquí.- comenta Stefan.

- Pues es mejor que espabiles, la vi con un tipo de pelo oscuro y muy arreglado. A lo mejor ya te la a quitado...- sigue con sus bromas Jeremy.

- Era Damon, Stefan.- le dice Bonnie para tranquilizarlo.

- Gracias chicos. Nos vemos después- Stefan le da un par de golpecitos a Jeremy en la espalda y se marcha.

Elena esta sentada en un banco, analizando el ultimo encuentro con Damon. No entiende como le atrae tanto una persona que no para de incordiarla e irritarla. Jamas le habían gustado ese tipo de hombres. Incluso en su época de vampiresa mala era los que mataba. Ya que odiaba que fueran tan creídos y tan pervertidos con las mujeres. Stefan ve a Elena y la llama a lo lejos.

- ¡ Elena! -

- ¡Stefan! - a ella se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro al verlo. - Que bueno que te encontré. ¿ Por que no estas en la fiesta?.- le pregunta el preocupado por que este sola en la oscuridad.

- Necesitaba tomar el aire. ¿ Y tu, ahora llegas? - pregunta ella para cambiar de tema.

- Yo también necesitaba un respiro - ambos ríen.

- Me he enterado lo de tu novia - le confiesa ella sin poder guardárselo mas tiempo. El se sorprende ante la confesión de Elena.

- Mas bien mi ex novia. Hace tiempo que lo dejamos.- aclara el. Ella se contiene la alegría de saber que ya no sale con nadie.

- Lo siento por lo de Matt, se que sois muy buenos amigos...- comenta ella con cuidado por no saber como pueda reaccionar.

- Al parecer ya lo sabe todo el mundo. Da igual, Matt y yo somos amigos desde críos. No creo que la relación se rompa por esta tontería. Pero hoy no estaba para hablar con nadie.- le explica a ella algo mas animado.

- ¿Te apetece por lo menos bailar?- le pide ella ofreciéndole la mano. - No bailo bien ...- se niega el.

- ¡Oh, vamos! por fa ...- lo mira con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Esta bien, si me miras así no puedo negarte nada- termina por cogerle la mano. Elena suelta una risita al escuchar a Stefan. Se acuerda cuando le dijo exactamente lo mismo Damon.

Los dos se encaminan para el escenario bajo la atenta mirada de Damon que los ha visto llegar. Ella sonriente va agarrada del brazo de Stefan y le echa una mirada furtiva a Damon. Cruzan las miradas un par de segundo y ella sonríe triunfante por haber ganado la partida. Stefan le posa las manos en la cadera a Elena y ambos comienzan a bailar. Damon a lo lejos no para de observarlos, agarra su copa, se la bebe de un sorbo y va hacia ellos.

- Perdona hermanito- le da dos toques en la espalda a Stefan, mientras muestra su sonrisa característica.

- ¿Que quieres de mi ahora Damon? - pregunta Stefan fastidiado por verlo.

- ¿ De ti? - arquea las cejas- Nada, solo vengo a pedirte prestada a tu amiguita. Le quiero agradecer y disculparme por mi estado de anoche.- dice con palabras convincentes, a lo que Elena reacciona poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No pasa nada Damon, te perdono, pero seguiré bailando con Stefan- se apresura a decir,ella agarra a Stefan para que no pueda irse por las palabras de Damon.

- Venga hermanito - suplica Damon sin hacer caso a las palabras de Elena.

- Nos vemos ahora...- le dice Stefan a Elena, dejándola sorprendida por hacerle caso a su hermano.

Damon toma la posición que ha dejado Stefan, le pasa la mano por la cintura, a lo que ella se la corrige poniéndosela en la espalda ,muy molesta. El ríe por que esta ganándole a su juego. Al final a tenido que bailar con el.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero, preciosa.- se burla de ella.

- Dejame en paz ya de una vez - ella se harta de sus tonterías.

- No creo que quieras - dice el enigmático.

- ¿ A si? ¿ Y eso por que? - Elena se hace como si le interesara lo que dice.

- Por que entonces me hubieras dicho que no, otra vez y no hubieras dejado a Stefan decidir por ti.- le contesta el llevándola al ritmo de la música.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿no?. Al principio cuando te conocí me caistes bien, pensaba que eras todo un caballero. Pero en dos días te has encargado de ensuciar esa imagen.- le confiesa ella furiosa.

- Un tío que conoces en una barra de una fiesta nunca es un caballero, ni si quiera pretendí serlo. Perdona si te confundí- el sigue con su tono divertido para seguir picandola.

Elena lo mira con ira, por haber perdido este asalto, pero se promete a si misma que esto no quedará así.

- ¿ Que pretendes hacerle a Stefan?- cambia radicalmente de tema.

- ¿ A mi hermano?. Nada, solo me preocupo por el.- dice centrado en el baile.

- No quiero que le hagas daño.- pide ella muy seria.

Damon se pone igual que ella. No es un tema que le gusta hablar y mucho menos con ella. Le enfurece que pueda pensar que le pueda hacer daño a su hermano.

- Creo que es mejor preocuparnos por que tu le hagas daño a el.- Damon contra ataca.

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño- dice ofendida.

- Eso no significa que no puedas hacérselo- insiste el.

Las palabras de Damon bombardean en la cabeza de Elena. Sabe que tiene razón, ella podría hacerle daño si Stefan descubriera lo que es. El otro día casi le arranca la cabeza por beber una gota de su sangre. Si estuviera con Stefan y le pasara algo por su culpa, nunca, en su eterna vida se lo perdonaría.

- Preciosa - Damon para de bailar y ella lanza su mirada directamente a los ojos de el.- ¿ Estas en un viaje muy, muy lejano? - pregunta divertido por la expresión de ella. - ¡Elena! - la llama por su nombre al ver que no reacciona.

- No le hagas daño a tu hermano. - le contesta ella amenazante y se aparta de el. Damon se pone serio ante la advertencia, se le acerca poco a poco hasta estar frente a ella.

- Se te arruga la nariz cuando te enfadas, preciosa.- dice tocando la nariz de ella con su dedo indice. Sonríe Damon al verse triunfante y se marcha, dejandola muy enfadada por no tomarse su amenaza en serio.

- ¿Nos vamos? Te acompaño a casa - pregunta Stefan, que a vuelto a por ella cuando vio que su hermano se fue. Ella accede aun enfada por su ultimo encuentro con Damon. La desespera tanto con sus comentarios que ni viendo a Stefan se le quita el cabreo.

Ambos van caminando hacia la casa de Elena. Ella ha dejado atrás su enfado y ahora disfruta de una charla muy anima con Stefan.

- ¿ Que te pasó con Damon?, parece que no os lleváis bien.- le pregunta ella intrigada.

- Nos llevábamos muy bien, pero eso era antes de que mis padres murieran. Cuando pasó eso, el cambio radicalmente. No quiso responsabilidades y se fue, dejándome con mi tío Rick- le explica Stefan algo triste por recordar.

- Se nota que tiene mucho resentimiento acumulado.- contesta ella para animarlo un poco.

- No es mal hermano, solo que... - Stefan agacha la cabeza- lo pasó muy mal y todo le vino de sopetón. Cuidarme a mi, hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, una casa ...-

- Stefan - ella con su mano le acaricia la cara y el sube la mirada - tu tampoco eres mal hermano y también habrás sufrido mucho -

- ¿ Y que tienes tu con Damon? - la pregunta de Stefan le cambia la expresión.

- No tengo nada con Damon- se apresura a decir- el solo... es un incordio, desde que nos conocimos, hemos coincidido un par de veces y parece que la tiene tomada conmigo por que no para de molestar.- explica nerviosa por la pregunta.

- ¿ Quieres que le diga que te deje en paz?- le consulta Stefan.

- No - Elena hace un aspaviento - bastante tienes con vivir en la misma casa que el -

Los dos ríen mientras ya han llegado al porche de la casa Gilbert. Stefan se despide no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Elena y agradecerle por todo el apoyo que le muestra. Ella se le queda mirando mientras se va y suspira hondo por el delicado beso que le ha dado. El pensamiento que tuvo con Damon, cuando este le dijo que le terminaría haciendo daño, desaparecen por completo. Se convence de que puede estar con Stefan sin tener que ponerlo en peligro. Solo tiene que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.

Stefan llega a la casa muy cansado, tira las llaves en el recibidor y se dispone a subir a su habitación. Damon lo llama desde el salón, esta sentado en el sillón con una copa en la mano y la chimenea encendida.

- ¿ Que quieres Damon?. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir. Mañana es el día de los fundadores y tengo que hacer muchas cosas- le dice en forma de suplica su hermano para que lo deje en paz.

- Tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos.- responde Damon serio.

- Si es algo sobre Elena, solo te diré que la dejes de molestar- dice Stefan sin darle mucha importancia al gesto de Damon.

- Es sobre papa y mama ... y su muerte.- la confesión de Damon pone a Stefan en alerta.

- ¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunta Stefan desesperado.- ¿ Han dado con sus asesinos?-

- Siéntate y te lo contare todo.- le pide Damon y su hermano accede rápidamente

- Hoy he estado en el aserradero, en el despacho de papa.-

- ¿ Y? - Stefan sigue indignadísimo por lo que le esta contando que no deja hablar a Damon.

- Cuando me fui de aquí no fue por enfado o por que me volví loco y no quería responsabilidades como crees. Descubrí que papa no tenia tan buenos amigos como pensaba. Que hacia tratos con gente... peligrosa.- - ¿ Crees que los asesinaron por venganza? - Stefan pregunta muy nervioso por lo que esta escuchando.

- No se si fue por venganza o no, eso lo estoy investigando. Lo que si he podido conseguir son los análisis de la autopsia de los dos y dice aquí- Damon saca los papeles de una carpeta- que murieron desangrados -

- Fue por los disparos, Damon - responde Stefan sin querer mirar esos papeles.

- No, no murieron por eso. Dice aquí que los disparos se lo provocaron después de la muerte. Que murieron desangrados por una mordedura. Y esta estaban en ambos cuellos.- le muestra Damon a Stefan que ahora si mira fijamente los papales.

- No entiendo nada, Damon. ¿ Como?... yo vi como nos atacaban pero no vi que los mordieran. Aunque no recuerdo bien lo que pasó- alza la voz por la desesperacion de no saber que está pasando.

- Es normal, Stefan, te dieron en la cabeza y perdiste la conciencia. Eso te salvó. De todos modos tengo una teoria, pero antes quiero cerciorarme de que cuando te la diga no me llames loco.- intenta Damon tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y que ganas ocultándome todo esto?, ¿ Que planeas hacer?- pregunta Stefan al hermano, con miedo de que pueda hacer algo que lo meta en problemas

- Me fui de aquí con un objetivo, saber la verdad. Investigue y encontré todo esto. Y ahora lo que quiero es venganza por lo que nos hicieron.- confiesa Damon, ante la mirada horrorizada de Stefan.

- ¿ Por eso me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba? - el tono enfadado de Stefan hace que su hermano baje la cabeza avergonzado.

- Stefan...- Damon se acerca a el y le apoya una mano sobre su hombro.- Tenia que protegerte, esto era peligroso, por eso le dije a Rick que os fuerais del pais hasta que yo investigara lo suficiente sin tener que preocuparme que te hicieran daño. Lo siento muchísimo, pero era necesario.- le declara.

- Lo necesario era estar juntos y no buscando venganzas.- concluye Stefan muy molesto. Se marcha para las escaleras, dejando a Damon reflexivo ante sus palabras.

Ya por la mañana, en la casa Salvatore, Damon esta ante el espejo con su torso desnudo y solo su pijama de abajo. Se fija mucho en la cicatriz que tiene debajo de su pecho. La acaricia delicadamente como si le hiciera recordar a algo. Del perchero que tiene al lado coge la camisa, los pantalones y se los pone. Cuando esta haciendo el nudo de la corbata avista a Stefan que entra dentro de su habitación frunciendo el ceño.

-Te ayudaré - dice Stefan muy decidido.

- No quiero que me ayudes. Solo que entiendas que esto lo hago por los dos.- confiesa Damon.

- ¿ Por los dos?, yo no te he pedido nada.- dice molesto por la negativa de su hermano.

- Quería que supieras la verdad y que estuvieras cuidado.-

- ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en lo que quiero?. Creo que no. Yo solo quiero que mi antiguo hermano vuelva. Quiero que todo esto sea una maldita pesadilla y volver a lo que eramos antes, Damon, ¿no lo entiendes?- Stefan se desahoga y tiene los ojos vidriosos.

- Te entiendo Stefan. Pero ese Damon murió el mismo dia en que desaparecieron papa y mama. No volverá, entiende tu eso.- dice dejando a Stefan sin palabras y apunto de llorar de la rabia.- Vístete, llegamos tarde, el alcalde me dijo que antes de la charla de los fundadores, darán un homenaje a nuestros padres.- prosigue Damon, dándole prisa y que se olvide de la ultima conversación.


	4. ¿ Donde vamos?

**Muchas gracias a mis chicas de 100% Delena Forever. Sin ellas esta locura de escribir no hubiera pasado. De verdad, gracias por vuestra ayuda!**

**Espero vuestras review con ansias :D.**

Elena no para de revolver su armario, quiere estar perfecta para el día de los fundadores. En el instituto le dieron una nota de que tenia que ir con un vestido de época y de eso es lo que le sobra a ella. En unos baúles antiguos guarda todos los vestido que se ponia en 1909. ¿Su preferido? Uno con encajes, palabra de honor, color amarillo pastel y un corsé que realza su figura.

Vestida ya por fin, baja por las escaleras y se encuentra a Bonnie en la cocina que esta esperando a Jeremy.

- Hola Bonnie- Elena la saluda efusivamente.

- ¡ Vaya, Elena! estas preciosa. - ante el piropo de Bonnie, Elena sonríe al acordarse de que así es como la llama Damon.

- Gracias, tu también lo estas.- le devuelve el piropo a Bonnie.

- Estoy esperando Jeremy que se retrasa un poco - dice algo desesperada la chica.

- Si, mi hermano tarda mas que una mujer en arreglarse. Es muy presumido.- la consuela Elena

- ¿ Que tal con los hermanos Salvatore? - pregunta Bonnie curiosa.

- Si te refieres a Stefan, muy bien.- responde Elena con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿ Y con Damon? te vi bailar con los dos anoche. - dice atrevida Bonnie

- Ahm, es un chico... muy desesperante- contesta apresurada mente Elena, para no entrar en detalle.

- Si... es un chico un poco bipolar, pero esta como un tren.- Bonnie le sonríe cómplice.

- Es guapo... pero, no me gustan tan narcisistas y problematicos.- termina por decir Elena.

- Antes no era así. Era el orgullo del pueblo, el heredero de la fortuna Salvatore, saco su carrera adelante y era el jugador de fútbol que mas prometía. Un chico perfecto y las mujeres se lo rifaban. Yo estaba loca por el...- Bonnie se tele trasporta a otra dimensión cuando recuerda todo lo que era Damon por aquel entonces.

Elena al escucharla, se queda reflexiva y recuerda cuando anoche Stefan le dijo que antes no era tan mal hermano.

- Lo pasaron mal, ¿ no? - pregunta Elena interesada.

- Supongo que si- Bonnie se encoje de hombros.

- Ya estoy lista, chocolatito - aparece Jeremy cortando la conversación y acicalándose una vez mas.

Bonnie al verlo le da un beso y se va por el coche.

-¿ Chocolatito? - pregunta Elena extrañada pero divertida por el apodo.

- Que quieres que te diga, Elenita. Esa morena me ha robado mi muerto corazón- dice el con una gran sonrisa.

Stefan y Damon llegan a la casa del alcalde. Los dos no han vuelto hablar desde la ultima vez. Ambos están serios y solo sonríen por cortesía cuando algunas personas vienen a saludarlos. Un hombre se les acerca y les da un par de abrazos a los dos.

- Los hermanos Salvatore otra vez juntos - dice con alegría fingida.

- Hola Señor Lockwood - dice Stefan.

- Me alegro mucho de veros chicos. Y Damon, me enorgullece que hallas querido hacerte cargo de la empresa. A falta de tu padre, que en paz de descanse, nos viene bien tu ayuda.- le da una palmada al hermano mayor en el brazo.

- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible - responde Damon muy seco.

- ¡Ese es el espiritu!. Y Stefan, el entrenador me ha comentado que has vuelto al equipo, esperemos que entre Damon y tu ganemos este año el campeonato - declara con animosa actitud

- Gracias, Señor Lockwood.- responde Stefan mas amable que el hermano. - Pasadlo bien, chicos. - se despide el hombre.

- ¿ Has sido un poco borde, no crees? - reprocha Stefan a su hermano por su comportamiento.

- ¿No te dije que papa creía tener muchos amigos y después no eran tal?.- Damon le hace una pregunta retorica a Stefan. Este se queda sorprendido por las sospechas de que el Lockwood tenga algo que ver.

- Es el padre de mi mejor amigo y la mano derecha de papa en la empresa - le explica el menor a su hermano para que se le quite la idea.

- Tambien Matt era tu mejor amigo y fíjate como te lo ha pagado - corta Damon con el tema, para enfado de Stefan. - Me voy a tomar algo.-

Antes de irse, Damon se queda quieto al ver que por la puerta de la casa entra una reluciente Elena. Los dos se le quedan mirando mientras ella deja sus cosas en el guardarropa. Cuando termina de entregarle las cosas al mozo se fija de que ambos la están mirando y ella se sonroja. Se acerca donde están ellos y los saluda cordialmente. Stefan le responde pero Damon no puede dejarla de mirar y no dice nada.

- Voy por esa copa- comenta por fin y se marcha, dejando a Elena con Stefan.

- Estas... ¡wow!.- Stefan esta ensimismado.

- Gracias, es un vestido viejo que tenia por ahí escondido - dice ella encantada por dejarlo sin palabras.

- Pues, entonces vamos, tengo que presumir de acompañante - responde Stefan muy animado.

El homenaje a los padres termina pronto, igual que la charla que dan sobre los fundadores. Todos los invitados comen, hablan, ríen y observan los objetos que han recaudado para la gala. Elena esta admirando un cuadro de la familia Fells y Damon la interrumpe dándole un vaso.

- ¿ Que es esto? - pregunta ella, extrañada ante su amabilidad.

- Es vodka, pero con algo de limon para suavizar un poco el alcohol- responde cordialmente el.

- No quiero - dice ella cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su mirada al cuadro.

- ¡oh! vamos, preciosa, es en son de paz.- el le vuelve a dar la copa para que la coja. Ella lo mira insegura pero al final acepta.

- No creas que por que hoy te de por ser amable conseguirás algo de mi, por que no va a suceder- le explica ella con firmeza.

- ¿ Eso es otra amenaza? - pregunta el con sarcasmo y divertido. Elena cierra los ojos y suspira. No puede creer que este chico agote tanto su paciencia. Le dan ganas de hacerle mucho daño pero no es una cosa que se pueda permitir y mucho menos al hermano de Stefan.

- Estos que salen en la foto son tus pariente lejanos, ¿ no? - le pregunta a el para que deje de molestarla ya.

- Es una de las primeras generaciones de Salvatores, los primeros que llegaron al pueblo. - le explica el.

- Este se parece mucho a Stefan- indica ella con el dedo a uno de los niños que aparece en la foto.

- Es mi tatatatarabuelo Nelson. Según mi padre decía que se parecía mas a mi, que ha Stefan. Ya sabes, historias de familia.- dice el sin darle importancia.

- No lo creo, era mucho mas parecido a Stefan - revela ella muy segura y sin quitar la vista a esa pequeña foto. Damon dirige su mirada rápidamente a Elena, sorprendido por su frase.

- No sabia que tuviste el placer de conocerlo, preciosa - ahora es el que se cruza de brazos para que le pueda explicar a que viene ese comentario.

Elena abre los ojos de par en par y se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata. Mira a Damon con una sonrisa para suavizarlo.

- Solo hablaba del parecido físico. ¿ Como voy a conocer a tu antepasado?, no digas tonterías- suelta una risa nerviosa y bebe del vaso que le dio Damon.

En el jardín, Stefan esta hablando con Tayler las jugadas que podrían hacer para el primer partido de temporada. Concentrados en la conversación, algo hace que Stefan desvie la mirada. Caroline a pasado unos metros a lado de el y no parece que este bien. Interrumpe su conversación con su amigo y va tras ella.

- ¿Car?, ¿ Estas bien? - pregunta el preocupado por que la chica esta llorando.

- Vete, Stefan, no quiero hablar contigo ahora - le contesta, mientras se esta secando las lagrimas.

- Si es por lo tuyo con Matt, no te pongas mal, entiendo que pasará algo entre vosotros. No tengo derecho a decirte nada.- se excusa el.

- ¿ Y ahora nos estas dando tu bendición?, pues no la quiero - le grita ella y rompe a llorar con fuerza.

- Caroline - Stefan se acerca y la abraza. Ella lo corresponde.

- Te quiero, Stefan, siempre te querré. Pero me dejaste- se aparta para mirarlo a la cara- sin ningún tipo de explicación y no me dejaste que te ayudará.- termina por decir.

- Lo siento tanto, no tenia ganas de pensar, solo actué sin preocuparme si hacia daño o no.- se disculpa el.

- He cortado con Matt.- su declaración deja impresionado a Stefan.

- ¿ Por mi? - pregunta el ilusionado por la respuesta.

- Si, creía que te había superado, que me había olvidado de ti y por un momento lo conseguí, pero al volver a verte, todo los recuerdos que compartimos vinieron a mi cabeza y ya no he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde entonces.- le aclara.

Stefan seca las lagrimas de la chica, le acaricia el pelo, baja hasta la mejilla y se inclina hasta unir sus labios con los de ella.

Elena y Damon salen al jardin, ella busca con la mirada por si ve a Stefan pero solo ve a Jeremy coqueteando con Bonnie. Se alegra mucho ver al hermano así, parece feliz y esa chica es la culpable. Por lo menos desde que la conoce ya no la molesta mas con lo de irse del pueblo.

- ¿ Buscas a mi hermano? - - Si, hace un rato que no lo vemos. No le habrás dicho nada para molestarlo y que se fuera, ¿ no? - Elena pone los brazos en jarra reprochando le a Damon.

El hace un gesto con los ojos al ver que la chica esta obsesionada con que le va hacer daño.

- Por ultima ves, preciosa, no, no le he echo nada - le contesta ofuscado por tanto reproche.

- Esta bien, voy a hablar con Jeremy por si lo ha visto. Por aquí parece que no esta - ella se acerca al hermano para preguntarle.

De repente un Damon alegre la llama desde su posición y alzando su brazo le indica una dirección. Elena mira rápidamente a lo lejos y su rostro se entristece por lo que ve. Stefan y Caroline cogidos de la mano y sonrientes. Hablan muy animadamente, se paran y se dan un beso.

- Creo que hay tienes a tu príncipe azul - le susurra Damon acercándose a Elena.

Ella esta parada viendo como sus esperanzas se han roto. Ni si quiera a escuchado las palabras de Damon. Se siente tan deprimida y decepcionada. Todos los esfuerzos por querer estar con Stefan han sido en balde.

- Necesito beber algo - comenta ella, intentando no darle importancia a lo que están viendo sus ojos.

- ¿ Por que no pasamos de este aburrimiento de fiesta y nos vamos a tomar algo a un sitio de verdad? - propone Damon. Elena lo mira, no le parece tan mala idea. Lo que menos quiere hacer es permanecer en esa fiesta.

- No aguantaré mas tonterías por tu parte. Si escucho que me llamas mas preciosa yo...- le advierte ella.

- Lo prometo, no abriré mi boca - le asegura el.

- Bien, ¿ a donde vamos? - pregunta curiosa cruzándose de brazos.

A Damon se le marca una sonrisa divertida. Le indica a Elena que pase primero y los dos salen de la casa dirección al aparcamiento a recoger el coche.


	5. No juegues con vampiros

Llevan una hora de camino y Elena se esta desesperando por que aun Damon no le ha dicho donde van.

- Si hubiera sabido que la copa me la tomaría dentro de una hora, no hubiera venido contigo. - dice ella aun molesta.

- Precio...- ella lo mira rápidamente esperando que no termine la palabra, el se acuerda de lo que le prometió- Elena ... - dice con cuidado- este sitio te encantará. Y no te desesperes, ya hemos llegado - para el coche.

- ¿A estos tipos de antros llevas a todas tus citas? - pregunta ella mirando con cara de asco donde la a traído.

- No pensaba que esto era una cita - responde pícaro.

- ¿Entramos o nos quedamos todo el día en el coche?- no quiere envolverse en otra discursion con Damon, solo quiere beber.

Entran al bar, la música suena fuerte y hay poca gente.

- ¿Mesa o barra?- pregunta el en broma ,como si no supiera la respuesta. Elena lo mira sin contestarle, se va para la barra y pide dos bebidas.

- Comamos algo antes, es temprano aun y no quiero beber con el estomago vació- Damon coge la carta - después pasa lo que pasa, que me tienes que acompañar a mi casa - la mira de reojo.

- Come tu, yo ya te dije que aguanto bien el alcohol.- ella sigue con su tono brusco.

- Bien, chica fuerte, pediré dos hamburguesas para los dos -el insiste ante la negativa de ella por comer.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de los fundadores Stefan se acerca a Jeremy.

- Jer, ¿has visto a tu hermana?-

- No, desde hace un rato. Me pregunto por ti y después se fue con Damon. No se a donde. - responde indeciso el chico.

- Gracias - Stefan se da la vuelta para irse.

- Te dije que ese moreno de la quitaría - le dice con una risa Jeremy.

Stefan se vuelve hacia el chico

- Tu hermana y yo solo somos amigos- le recuerda Stefan.

- Lo que tu digas, colega - termina Jeremy diciendo sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación.

Stefan sigue dando vueltas intentando encontrar a Elena pero se topa con Matt que parece estar muy triste.

- Hola, tio - dice el chico rubio timidamente.

- Hola Matt- responde Stefan un poco avergonzado por el encuentro.

- Stefan, oye, queria...-

- Esta todo olvidado, Matt. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero, ni puedo pelearme contigo - dice algo mas alegre para quitarle la cara de tristeza a Matt.

- ¿Vais a volver?- Matt pregunta con cuidado.

- Si, tenemos mucho que arreglar, pero vamos a volver a intentarlo. - le explica Stefan.

- Espero que os vaya bien, sinceramente.- el amigo se acerca a Stefan - me dijo que aun te quería y que sabia que eras el amor de su vida- las palabras de Matt hacen que Stefan sonría de satisfacción.

- Gracias, amigo - Stefan lo agarra y le da un abrazo.

Elena y Damon permanecen el bar. Ella no para de beber y el se dado por vencido por no poder seguirla el ritmo.

- Ahora si te creo cuando dices que aguantas bastante bien el alcohol - dice el ocioso recogiendo los vasos de chupito de la barra. Ella ríe muy animada por su estado y sigue concentrada en su copa.

- Hay un karaoke, ¿quieres cantar?- le propone el.

- ¿ Cantar? que va, no se hacerlo y paso de hacer el ridículo.- se niega ella.

- ¿ Por que?, aquí nadie te conoce. ¿ tienes miedo?- Damon la pica para que pueda hacerlo.

Elena le reta con la mirada. No le gusta que le digan que tiene miedo. Pega un salto del asiento y le pide el micrófono al camarero. Damon ríe al ver que su táctica a funcionado.

- ¡Chico!- se dirige al camarero - La canción de Kelly Clarkson-Stronger, por favor - mira a Damon haciéndose la interesante y se marcha para la tarima.

Damon aplaude y ríe a carcajadas por como se esta comportando ella. Fascinado por su repentina locura. Elena comienza a cantar y sorprende a todos por su tono de voz. El tema que le acompaña habla de como se siente ahora mismo asi que pone mucho empeño en cantarlo. Va de un lado a otro animando a las personas que estas allí para que se levanten y bailen. Al principio la gente duda pero poco a poco según va avanzando la canción, el ritmo se mete en cada persona que esta presente. Damon permanece sentado, impresionado por esa chica que se esta metiendo al publico en el bolsillo. No tenia idea de que cantara como los ángeles y mucho menos que se moviera de esa manera. Elena se acerca donde esta el y lo agarra de la mano para sacarlo a bailar mientras ella sigue cantando. El se niega pero ante la insistencia de la chica, accede. Termina la canción y todos aplauden. Definitivamente se ha ganado al publico.

- ¿ Has visto? - pregunta a Damon, emocionada ante tanto fervor.

- Lo has echo muy bien. Brindemos por tu nueva carrera discográfica- bromea Damon.

Cuando Elena se sienta en la barra y se dispone a pedir otra copa , no puede evitar fijarse en una de las parejas que tiene en frente, el hombre recrimina a su mujer por ponerse a bailar, le dice que se abroche el botón de su jersey y la sienta en la mesa obligada. Ve que el hombre se levanta y se dirige al baño.

- Eso es lo que te hace estar casado - le dice Damon observando la misma escena pero sin darle tanta importancia.

- Ahora vengo - se levanta ella.

- ¿ Donde vas? - pregunta el.

- La llamada de la naturaleza, Damon.- dice ella mientras se aleja.

Cuando entra en el baño, no es el de chicas, si no el de caballeros. El hombre, que esta en el inodoro, se percata de su presencia.

- Creo que te has equivocado, estrella del pop - dice el hombre algo mareado y burlándose de su actuación.

- No me he equivocado - responde ella con decisión.

- ¿ Entonces, en que te ayudo, cariño? - se cierra la cremallera y se gira hacia ella.

Con una rapidez inimaginable, agarra al hombre del cuello y lo levanta sin suponerla ningún esfuerzo. Sus ojos se vuelven oscuro y sus colmillos se alargan. El hombre esta muy asustado y comienza a lloriquear.

- Cuando tu mujer llora, ¿ que haces tu para aliviarla? - pregunta furiosa ella.

- ¿ Que?- pregunta sin entender nada de lo que le esta pasando.

- ¿ Que, que haces para aliviarla? - le dice gritándole y golpeándolo contra la pared.

- Nada...- sigue gimoteando.

- ¿ Le pegas? - sigue preguntando ella, el no responde, solo llora del miedo- ¡que si le pegas! - sigue alzando la voz.

- Si ...- responde el al fin.

Las venas de los ojos de Elena se vuelven mas prominente, abre la boca y lo muerde en el cuello. Succiona la sangre del cuerpo de su victima, sintiéndose mas adrelanita recorre todo su cuerpo y eso hace que apriete cada vez mas. No quiere parar pero no quiere matarlo. Cuando se ha saciado lo tira al suelo como una colilla y se agacha delante de el.

- Repite conmigo, jamas volverás a ponerle una mano a tu mujer. Seras bueno con ella y jamas la harás llorar.- le dice mirando fijamente a los ojos.

- No le pondré una mano a mi mujer, seré bueno y no la haré llorar- repite el hipnotizado en los ojos de Elena.

- Buen chico - ella le acaricia en la cabeza como quien acaricia un perro- ahora tápate esa herida del cuello, no recordaras nada de esto. ¿ Entendido? - el asiente aun aturdido ante la pregunta de ella.

Sale del baño y se sienta al lado de Damon. El le pasa la copa que pidió antes de irse. Ella se lo agradece y ambos brindan. Cuando Damon ve salir al marido mosqueado del baño casi tambaleándose, esboza una risa, creyendo que esta borracho, hasta que distingue como el hombre se tapa el cuello con la mano. En un momento que la retira se le ve unos agujeros pequeñitos que no paran de sangrar. La mujer le pregunta que con se lo ha echo y el le responde que se tropezado sin querer. Ante la escena que esta presenciando, Damon solo puede fijarse en ese mordisco que tiene y que le resulta tan familiar. Cuando cae en la cuenta de que en la autopsia de sus padres, ambos tenían una mordedura similar.

- Has tardado mucho alli dentro- expresa el escéptico.

- ¿ Quieres que te cuente lo que hago en el baño? - Elena hace una pregunta en un tono burlon.

Damon la mira desconfiado. El no cree en casualidades y le ha parecido muy extraño su comportamiento y que ese hombre salga tras de ella con una herida en el cuello. Aun así, la sospecha se disipa, no cree que una chica como ella pueda con un hombre tan grande y mucho menos que pueda ser lo que tiene en mente. Intenta seguir como estaban, se lo esta pasando estupendamente y verla disfrutar le llena de alegria.

Stefan ya en la casa, entra en el despacho del padre. Lo encuentra un poco desordenado, sabe que a estado allí Damon y que será a partir de ahora su despacho. Coge una foto donde están ellos dos con sus padres y la expresión de Stefan se oscurece. La suelta rápidamente por no querer ponerse triste. Mirando por lo cajones de una de las tantas estanterías, encuentra una carpeta donde pone, venta aserradero. Echándole una ojeada, no entiende lo que pone al tener muchos presupuestos y muchas cuentas. Pero en una de esas hojas, aparece un contrato de venta. Stefan lo curiosea y se queda asombrado por que su padre tenia intención de vender la empresa. Pero su concentración en esos papeles se interrumpe a ver a su tio Rick.

- ¿ Que haces? - dice el hombre extrañado por ver allí a su sobrino, ya que Stefan nunca quería entrar en esa habitacion. - Solo miraba unas cuantas cosas, recordando. Y me enterado que Damon se ha echo cargo de la empresa y quiero ver si puedo ayudarlo. - explica el joven.

- Me alegro mucho de que halla vuelto, ¿ Y a ti? - se interesa Rick.

- Es vanidoso, cargante, va siempre a lo suyo, pero es mi hermano y lo quiero, así que si, me alegra. - le confiesa Stefan.

- Aun así, Stefan, no quiero que te involucres en nada. Prefiero que estudies y saques para delante tu carrera futbolista. Tienes futuro e igual que Damon, deberías aprovecharlo. - le aconseja.

- Claro que si, tío, gracias. Ademas creo que mi suerte está cambiando. Car y yo hemos vuelto.- dice Stefan contento.

- ¿Si?- sonríe Rick- Vamos para el salón, ya me contaras todo cenando.- los dos salen del despacho muy animados por las buenas noticias.

Damon se levanta de la cama con dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo esta cansado y muy deshidratado por la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió. Se promete no beber nunca mas . De todos modos piensa que mereció la pena, estuvo con Elena y que se lo pasaron en grande. Sin recordar mucho como llegó a la casa, su pensamiento ahora mismo solo pertenece a ella. Sabe que no puede arriesgarse a que le guste, por que sabe que Stefan la tiene ensimismada , pero quiere intentarlo. Nunca se a dado por vencido con nada y mucho menos lo hará con esa chica bebedora de vodka que poco a poco a base de reproches y criticas se lo esta ganando. La ultima reflexión le saca una sonrisa. ¿ Enamorarse de una chica que lo trata mal?, no entra en sus planes, pero por ahora no quiere pensar en eso, solo en vivir el presente y disfrutar.

- Hola, Cullen - Damon saluda a su hermano de una forma muy peculiar y se pone a canturrear una canción mientras coge del armario un bol para echarse cereales.

- ¿ Cullen? ¿a que se debe ese mote?- pregunta Stefan riéndose por ver al hermano así.

- Ya sabes, el paliducho de esa peli de vampiros - Damon le hace un gesto señalándose el cabello.

Stefan pone los ojos en blanco por la nueva ocurrencia del hermano.

- No sabia que te gustaba el genero de ciencia ficcion- responde el menor de los Salvatore.

- Da igual. ¿ Y Rick? - pregunta Damon cambiando de tema.

- Se ha ido a la universidad.-

- Ok, entonces... ¿ Quieres que hagamos algo, hermanito? - dice Damon muy decidido.

- He quedado con Caroline- responde Stefan muy contento.

- Asi que te quedas con la rubia , ¿ eh? - suelta Damon pegando un ultimo sorbo al zumo de naranja.

- Si te refieres a Elena, te diré que somos solo amigos.-explica el joven harto ya de las insinuaciones de su hermano mayor y empieza el a devolverle .

- Oye, tu sabrás, si te hace feliz la capitana de animadoras, por mi bien.- dice Damon muy complaciente.

- ¿Y tu, por que estas tan feliz? - Stefan pregunta curioso por el estado de Damon.

- Pues... hace sol, los pájaros cantan y las nubes se levantan ...- comienza a rimar ante el rostro extrañado de Stefan por su comportamiento.

- Vale, prefiero no saberlo- contesta Stefan con expresión confusa.- Encontré esto ayer en el despacho de papa - Le da Stefan a Damon la carpeta que encontró ayer.

- ¿ que es?- pregunta Damon curioseando por encima lo que contiene.

- Es un contrato de venta de la empresa - responde el hermano.

- ¿ Tenia pensamiento de venderla? - se extraña - no lo entiendo. Papa amaba el aserradero y decía que siempre pertenecería a la familia. Siempre tuvo ofertas de compra pero las rechazaba todas...- dice Damon pensativo.

- Pues al parecer, algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.- termina por decir Stefan.

- Vale, mañana ya me ocuparé de esto, gracias hermanito.

- Damon cierra la carpeta dando el asunto por concluido. Ahora se encamina para la calle.

- Damon - Stefan lo llama a lo lejos- cuenta conmigo.- termina por decir, a lo que su hermano solo le responde con una sonrisa cómplice.

Jeremy llama a su hermana desde abajo en la escalera. Elena al escucharlo sale a trompicones de la cama y aparece por ella. El ríe al verla con cara adormilada y el pelo todo alborotado.

- Baja, Elenita. Tienes visita- le dice desde abajo el hermano. Elena se extraña por quien podría ser. ¿ Tal vez Stefan? se pregunta para si misma. Corre a su habitación y se pone unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes ajustada que realza su figura. Termina de ponerse las botas y baja para bajo. Llegando al salón con una sonrisa, de repente su expresión cambia cuando ve quien la esta esperando.

- Buenos dias, dormilona- saluda Damon con su media sonrisa.

- ¿ Que haces aqui, Damon? - resopla ella, por ver allí al chico.

- He venido a recogerte - le explica el.

- ¿ Que?, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo- le niega ella con un tono molesto.

- Yo creo que si...- le contesta el.

- ¿ A si? ¿ Y eso por que? - se cruza de brazos ante la petición de el.

- Por que es Domingo, no tienes planes y el único amigo que tienes a salido a pasar el día con su novia- le confiesa Damon. La cara de Elena se entristece por un segundo, pero se pone firme antes de que se le note.

- Oye, solo es una vuelta. Volveremos pronto y necesito que me ayudes.- pide el.

- ¿ Que te ayude? ¿ A que? - su tristeza se vuelve intriga.

- Mañana comienzo a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre y quiero ver que necesito en mi despacho, para ir preparado.- le explica rápidamente.

- ¿ Y eso no lo puedes hacer solo? - pregunta ella sin estar aun convencida por lo que le pide.

- Si, puedo hacerlo solo. Pero me gustaría enseñarte el aserradero - le insiste con una mirada cómplice.

- Esta bien, dame dos minutos - termina por decir ella con desgana.

En el centro del pueblo, Stefan y Caroline dan un paseo. Ambos cogidos de las manos , no paran de susurrarse al oido y acariciarse. Deciden sentarse.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a contar lo que tienes con esa chica Gilbert?- pregunta ella algo celosa.

- Nada, estoy harto de decirlo. Solo somos amigos. A llegado nueva y creí que necesitaría amigos.- le explica Stefan un poco molesto por las insinuaciones de su novia.

- Esta bien cariño, de todos modos la conocí el otro día en la fiesta y no me calló tan mal.- le confiesa ella.

- Ha pasado por mucho. Su madre la abandonó y su padre murió siendo ella una niña. Solo quería que se sintiera bien. Me gustaría que fuerais amigas.- le insta a ella.

- Bonnie me ha comentado que es muy simpática y agradable, tal vez le de una oportunidad.- dice ella complaciente.

- Y que sale mucho con tu hermano...- concluye, diciéndolo con segundas.

Stefan se incomoda ante el comentario de Caroline. No le habia dado mucha importancia hasta ahora, pero no le gusta nada que Damon intente algo con Elena. Conoce a su hermano, nunca se le han dado bien las relaciones y no cree que con ella pueda funcionar. Algo en su interior le quema al saber de que ella pueda salir dañada.

Damon sale del coche y admira todo el edificio de la empresa. Tiene un diseño rustico para no desentonar con la naturaleza que le rodea. Elena se para al lado de el y hace lo mismo.

- Es bonito - salta ella con las misma desgana que salio de casa.

- Mi padre reformó todo esto, quería algo moderno pero a la vez natural. Lo construyo todo con la madera de estos bosques.- dice el, embelesado por recordar todos los domingos que pasaba con su familia en estos bosques.

- ¿ Entramos? - Elena corta el momento de reflexión de Damon.

- Tu primero.- responde el, dejándola pasar. Entran al despacho que una vez fue de su padre, Damon se dirige directamente al escritorio y comienza abrir cajones.

- ¿ Que buscas?- pregunta ella mirando todo las fotos y cosas que hay por todo el despacho.

- Pruebas- contesta sin pensar.

- ¿ De que? - se extraña ella.

Damon levanta la cabeza y la mira. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar algo que le pueda servir en el caso de sus padres que no a podido evitar que se le escape.

- Nada- se apresura el en decir.

- Has dicho pruebas, lo he escuchado claramente.- le repite ella, intrigada y extrañada a la misma vez.

Damon la mira dubitativo, no quiere contarle nada pero no sabe salir del paso.

- Solo busco unos papeles, preciosa.- responde al fin a regañadientes e intentando disimular.

- Me prometiste que no me llamarías preciosa - ahora ella se molesta y deja de pensar en lo de las pruebas.

- Si, pero eso fue ayer, hoy es un nuevo día.- dice el en un tono simpático y contento por haberla distraído.

Ella le da la espalda fastidiada y se entretiene mirando los cuadros que están colgados en la pared ,mientras Damon termina. Después de dos minutos, Damon encuentra unos papeles. Les echa una vista rápida, abre la caja fuerte de su padre y los mete allí. Ya los mirará con tranquilidad mañana cuando vuelva a la oficina. Ahora quiere llevarse a Elena a dar un paseo y enseñarle todo aquello.

- ¡Vayámonos!- ordena el poniéndose en frente de ella.

- ¿ A donde?-

- Voy a enseñarte todo esto y habrá que ir a comer algo, yo tengo hambre. ¿ Y tu? - le explica el con ilusión por hacer planes con ella.

- Claro, me muero de hambre- lo dice en con un tono sarcástico y se ríe por dentro al pensar que no dudaría en beber el.


	6. Podrias quemarte

Caminando por las afueras del aserradero, a Damon se le ocurre subir por una ladera. Ella no esta muy convencida pero lo sigue. No tiene mucho que hacer y volver a la casa y encontrarse a Jeremy con la novia no es lo que tiene pensado para pasar un domingo.

- ¿ Se puede saber donde vamos?- dice ella molesta por andar y esquivar por el camino varias piedras.

- En unos minutos lo sabrás- responde el enigmático.

Cuando Damon llega a la cumbre ayuda a Elena a subir el ultimo paso que le quedaba. El tira con fuerza de su brazo y ambos quedan pegados cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella se queda inmóvil fijándose directamente en los labios de el. Esos labios que comienzan a dibujar una sonrisa.

- Date la vuelta- le pide con suavidad Damon mientras ella sigue hipnotizada en su carnosa boca.

Ella despierta de su estado y hace lo que le a pedido Damon. Ahora se queda embobada por el paisaje que se abre ante sus ojos. Se ve un manto de arboles y en el horizonte se avista el pueblo de Mistic Falls.

- Es precioso - dice en un tono bajo, impresionada por lo que esta viendo y preguntándose a si misma por que nunca a visto este sitio.

- Como tu...- el la mira con los misma expresión que ella mira el paisaje. Elena esboza una risa por lo que le a dicho el.- Quedan dos horas de sol, tenemos que darnos prisa- interrumpe el, agarrando la mano de ella con rapidez y llevándola a la otra parte de la cumbre.

- ¿ pero que quieres hacer ahora?- la tranquilidad de ella se vuelve otra vez molesta por tantas idas y venidas.

- Deberías de preguntar menos y aventurarte mas- le recomienda.

Llegan a la otra parte y lo que les espera es una enorme cascada que cae en un hermoso lago. Ambos se acercan al borde de esta para ver a que altura están.

Damon comienza a quitarse los zapatos, la camisa y comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón.

- ¡Wow! ¿ que estas haciendo?- Elena sorprendida ante la actitud del chico se da la vuelta para no mirar.

- Tranquila, llevo calzoncillos y negros. No se ve nada que no quieras ver.- dice el divertido, intentando calmarla.- Voy a darme un baño. ¿ Te apetece? -

- ¿Estas loco?, te vas a matar.- se da la vuelta y se queda admirando el torso de el.

- Pues si muero por lo menos moriré haciendo lo que me gusta. Vamos, acompáñame.- le ofrece su mano para que salte con el.

Elena lo mira con recelo, pero al final acepta. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se gire y comienza a quitarse también la ropa. Damon se agacha y cuando lo hace echa un vistazo al cuerpo semi desnudo de la chica. Se levanta con rapidez para que no lo pille, hace un ovillo con su ropa y la tira para abajo. Ella hace lo mismo, pero siempre intentando que el no la vea.

En el borde Damon esta de espalda a ella y le pregunta que si esta preparada, ella afirma que si. Entonces el se gira rápidamente, la coge y ambos caen para abajo hasta caer al agua.

Sumergidos, ella intenta escapar de sus brazos para subir a la superficie.

- Pero... que..., ¿ por que has echo eso?- pregunta ella muy cabreada.

- Es mejor tirarse así. Si lo piensas mucho, no lo haces.- contesta el riéndose a carcajadas.

- Eres un estúpido, ¿ lo sabias?- dice ella, mientras se dirige a la orilla.

- ¡ Oh, vamos, preciosa! no seas cría. Lo siento, ¿ vale?. Creía que era lo mejor.- se disculpa ante la actitud de ella.

Elena para de nadar ante lo que esta escuchando. Es la primera vez que lo escucha disculparse y comprende que tampoco a sido para tanto. Sonríe e intenta darle otra oportunidad, pero esta vez haciendo lo que hace el, molestar. Se lanza encima de el para sumergirlo en el agua. Cuando sube comienzan a echarse agua el uno al otro. Riéndose y divirtiendose, ambos disfrutan del anochecer que se les viene encima.

Salen del lago por fin y se disponen a vestirse. Rien y se miran. Se lo han pasado muy bien y parecen relajados después del baño que se han dado.

- Bien, ¿ ahora donde vamos? - pregunta ella sonriente y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Damon abre los ojos de par en par sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

- Tienes aguante para todo , preciosa-

- No estoy cansada, si es a eso a lo que te refieres - ella sigue contenta y con muy exaltada por lo divertido que le resulta todo esto.

- Esta bien, sígueme.- le contesta complaciente.

Va tras el expectante por lo que le espera ahora. Tiene la adrenalina por las nubes y se da cuenta que Damon no es tan mal compañero para pasarselo bien.

Llegan a una carretera, el se para en medio de ella y se tumba.

- ¿ Que haces? va pasar un coche, te va atropellar y yo no haré nada para evitarlo- Elena se ríe al verlo tumbado allí.

- Es muy conmovedor el aprecio que me tienes- dice irónico - Y es una carretera bandonada, por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¡Túmbate, anda! - le ordena.

Elena le hace caso esta vez sin oponerse como las otras veces. Siente que puede confiar cada vez mas en el y termina por ponerse a su lado.

- ¿ Y bien? - gira su cabeza hacia el.

- Shhhhh- Damon le hace un gesto delicado con su dedo para que guarde silencio y le señala el cielo.

Elena mira hacia arriba y contempla la noche tan clara y estrellada que hay. Respira hondo y ya esa adrenalina que sentía se viene abajo. Ahora esta relajada y mira embobada esa luna llena que los ilumina.

- No te tenia por un romántico...- le suelta ella divertida.

- No es romanticismo, preciosa, es relajación. Despues de un baño viene , esto ayuda a pensar.- le contesta el mientras sigue mirando hacia ese manto oscuro que los envuelve.

Elena no puede evitar mirarlo, lo ve tan relajado y calmado. Muy diferente a ese chico que la incordia casi siempre y al que muchas veces odia.

Damon gira su cabeza hacia ella y cruzan sus miradas. Ella como una niña pequeña la aparta y procura disimular cerrando los ojos. Al fin los abre y se queda hipnotizada y perdida entre esos dos ojos azules.

- Gracias- le dice ella.

- ¿ Por que? - le pregunta el.

- Por este día. No eres tan mal compañero de viaje...a pesar de todo lo molesto que puedas llegar a ser.- contesta ella burlona.

El esboza una pequeña risa.

- ¿ Por que eres tan frió con la gente? - le pregunta ella curiosa.

- No suelo confiar en nadie, me cuesta un poco y no me dan motivos para confiar.- le confiesa el.

- ¿ Y en mi confías?- prosigue ella con su tono simpático.

- Si - dice el tomandose la conversacion en serio.

Elena se queda sorprendida ante la afirmación. No creia que le contestaría eso y en ese tono. Realmente confía en ella y no sabe el por que.

- Yo no te he dado motivos para confiar en mi...- le dice ella en una mezcla de nerviosismo y timidez.

- Si que lo has echo, hoy me lo has demostrado confiando en mi.- le declara el.

Ella se esta dando cuenta que detrás del aspecto de tipo duro e irónico se encuentra un chico incomprendido y enfadado con el mundo. Que no le importa lo que digan o piensen de el pero que si daría todo lo que tiene por los seres a los que ama.

Sus miradas se intensifican como la luna que los observa. Ella se pone nerviosa y comienza a respirar aceleradamente.

Damon nota la indecisión que tiene ella . No quiere obligarla a nada pero sabe que esta es su oportunidad y quiere aprovecharla. Comprende que esta loca por su hermano y que se arriesga a que lo rechace pero su instinto y su impulsividad le ganan la partida y con sus dedos roza los de la chica con suavidad.

Elena siente algo en su interior que le dice que se deje llevar por el momento. Excitada, siente un cosquilleo en su interior por el simple roce de sus dedos. No es consciente de como se ha llegado a esa situación. ¿ Esta haciendo algo malo? se pregunta ella a si misma.

Ambos aun siguen tumbados, pensativos y sin saber que hacer. Damon se acerca despacio, nota que ella se queda quieta y no hace ningún gesto para evitarlo. Los dos lo cierran los ojos, entregándose así a lo inevitable.

Sus labios comienzan a rozarse sin llegar a unirse, en un juego de cual da el primer paso para hacerlo. Damon es el primero en rendirse y muerde delicadamente el labio inferior de la chica en un intento de que ella le corresponda. Su jugueteo da sus frutos y Elena sin poder aguantar mas esta bendita tortura agarra a Damon por el cuello y ambos al fin se funde en un profundo beso.

Sus lenguas bailan y sus manos no paran de acariciarse mutuamente. El la agarra del pelo y ella no para de tocar ese torso que hace una hora había visto desnudo y que tanto quería tocar. Se siente tan conectada a el que ahora mismo nada ni nadie le importa. ¿ Nadie? si que le importa alguien y ese es Stefan. Ese pensamiento hace que de repente aparte a Damon.

- ¿ Que pasa? - el pregunta extrañado por el rechazo de ella.

- Nada...- se levanta con rapidez y se pasa la mano por el cabello- quiero irme a mi casa- decide al final.

- Preciosa...- el hace lo mismo, se levanta algo preocupado y la agarra por ambos brazos.

- ¡Damon!, llévame a mi casa... por favor.- pide ella sin querer mirarlo y muy seria.

El ante la actitud de Elena, hace lo que le pide. Quiere hablar con ella pero no esta dispuesta.

En el coche ya, ambos permanecen en silencio. Elena mira por la ventana con un gesto muy apenado y arrepentida por lo que a pasado. Llegan a la casa y ella baja sin despedirse de el.

Damon se le agota la paciencia y la sigue, la alcanza y la agarra de la mano para que se detenga.

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado- le dice el muy molesto.

- Damon, yo... lo siento ¿ vale?. No quería confundirte, yo ahora no puedo corresponderte, yo...-

- Estas enamorada de mi hermano- termina el la frase por ella.

Elena asiente, dandole la razon.

- Esta bien.- la suelta y mira para abajo pensativo- Haremos una cosa- con una de sus manos la posa en la mejilla de ella- podemos dejar esta tensión y seguir siendo amigos. Tu no tienes y yo tampoco, así que mientras vivas los vientos por mi hermano podemos seguir estando como antes.- dice el ya en un tono mas agradable.

- Me parece buena idea.- Esto hace que Elena se relaje y vea con buenos ojos su propuesta.

- Entonces, buenas noches, preciosa.- el le ofrece su mano.

- Buenas noches Damon- ella se la estrecha.

Y los dos separan sus caminos, no sin antes echarse un ultimo vistazo como quien se separa por un tiempo. Saben que su relación no puede ir mas allá de la amistad al no poderle corresponder ella y que entre medio esta el hermano de el. Que ya todo no será como antes pero que un así, hay algo entre ellos, no lo pueden negar. Prefieren por el momento tomar distancia para que ese fuego que sienten, pueda apagarse

Pasada una semana,Damon se a hecho cargo de la empresa como prometió. Anda muy liado con el papeleo y la producción de madera. Intenta por todo los medios ponerse al día y por otro lado seguir averiguando todo sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres. Estando en su despacho alguien llama a la puerta.

- Adelante- se apresura a decir mientras sigue con la vista puesta en una montaña de papeles que tiene encima del escritorio.

- Hola, Sr. Salvatore- dice la persona que acaba de entrar.

Damon alza la mirada para ver quien es.

- !Hayle Loockwood!, - exclama el con alegría fingida.

- No me lo podía creer cuando mi padre me dijo que te habías echo cargo de la empresa.- dice con tono seco pero a la vez un toque de sutileza.

- ¿Te cabrea?- pregunta orgulloso.

- ¿ Cabreada? no se por que tendría que hacerlo.- disimula la respuesta inclinándose delante de el, mostrando su escote.

- Por que no has conseguido lo que te proponías. Tu padre no se ha jubilado y no te ha dejado su parte, en cambio yo si he llegado hasta aquí antes que tu.- le explica el sin querer mirar hacia los atributos de la joven.

Ella se pone recta enseguida y un poco molesta por la respuesta de el se dirige hacia la puerta.

- ¿ Comemos juntos?- le pregunta a ella, lo que hace que la joven se gire de nuevamente hacia el.

- Creía que nunca me lo pedirías - responde con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Elena anda en sus cosas de instituto. Caroline se le acerco para preguntarle si le gustaría ser animadora, a lo que ella le contesto que debía pensárselo. No estaba muy segura de estar en el mismo que equipo de la novia de Stefan. Aun así lo tendría en cuenta. Puede ser una oportunidad para conocer a mas gente.

Va por los pasillos del colegio y se encuentra con Stefan que acaba de salir de su ultima clase.

- Hola Elena- saluda el chico con amabilidad.

- ¿ Que tal, Stefan?- ella responde mas fríamente.

- Quería hablar contigo- dice con un tono preocupado.

- ¿ Si, para que?- pregunta ella extrañada.

Stefan mira ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escucha.

- Sobre nosotros- declara, sonriendo dulcemente.

Ante la respuesta del chico Elena se le ilumina la cara. No puede creer que Stefan quiera hablar de ellos dos. Pero su ilusion queda algo difuminada por el pensamiento de que solo quiera hablar de su amistad y nada mas.

- Esta bien, ¿vamos a un sitio mas privado?- propone ella un poco nerviosa.

- Mejor podemos ir a comer juntos, ¿ no?- Stefan esta ilusionado por lo que le quiere decir. Quiere decírselo ya, pero quiere estar en un sitio mas cómodo y privado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y ambos se marchan para el grill. Una vez allí, se sientan y piden de comer.

- ¿Y bien?... cuéntame- dice ella desesperada.

Stefan esboza una pequeña risa y coge su mano para tranquilizarla .

- He roto con Caroline, creía o quería que todo fuera como antes, pero estaba equivocado. Separarme de ella en un primer momento fue lo mejor para ambos. Al volver por segunda vez me vino todos lo recuerdos de golpe y quise darnos otra oportunidad. Pero no ha funcionado. Ya no siento nada por ella.- explica el ante la cara de expectación de Elena.

- Lo siento, Stefan... ¿ pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- pregunta aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- Pues, que me dado cuenta de que la me gustas eres tu. Después de la muerte de mis padres no tenia ningún tipo de consuelo y nadie me lo podía dar. Hasta que llegaste tu...- se sincera y aprieta mas su mano para que la chica reaccione.

- Stefan yo...- lo mira con felicidad por lo que esta escuchando de el.

- Hola parejita...- Damon los interrumpe y se fija que están cogidos de la mano, algo que no le hace mucha gracia.

- !Damon¡- se sobrecoge Elena. Llevaba sin verlo desde aquella noche en el aserradero y lo mira tímidamente.

- Hola Stefan, que mayor estas...- saluda Hayle.

- Hola Hayle, cuanto tiempo...- responde Stefan cortes mente.

Elena mira a la chica de arriba abajo y ve como coge del brazo a Damon.

- Yo soy Hayle Lokwood - le ofrece la mano a ella.

- Yo Elena Gilbert, encantada.- se la estrecha

- ¿ Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?, venimos a comer y no hay mesa.- pregunta un Damon divertido por la situación.

- Damon, estábamos...- Stefan intenta terminar la frase hasta que Damon se sienta con ellos, haciendo que Elena se tenga que apartar para que el se siente, sin esperar que responda. Hayle hace lo mismo pero al lado de Stefan.

- Explícame hermanito como va los entrenamientos. Mañana es el partido e invertido mucho tiempo en las estrategias para que vayáis a fastidiarlas.- cambia de tema,abriendo la carta para pedir, ante la mirada frustada de Elena.

- Supongo que bien. El entrenador Forbes nos ha machacado esta semana.- dice avergonzado aun por el atrevimiento de su hermano.

- Eso me gusta. ¿Habéis pedido ya?- Damon ignora por completo a Stefan y le sonríe a Elena.

- No - responde ella muy seria.

- Y tu, ¿ preciosa?, ¿no lo vas animar desde la banda?, seguro que así mi hermano tendrá mas motivación.- pregunta Damon en un tono burlón.

- No me interesa las animadoras.- responde Elena sin querer mirarlo.

Stefan se da cuenta de la tirantes de la chica con su hermano.

- Damon, hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.- pide Stefan. Su hermano asiente con un gesto.

Cuando todos han terminado de comer, Damon pide que les traigan unos chupitos.

- Tomad - los reparte entre los cuatro.- Por que ganemos el partido y mi hermano nos lleve a la final. - le guiña un ojo a Stefan y todos beben de un tiron.

- Voy al baño, perdonadme- se retira Hayley.

- Toma, Stefan. Ve y paga a la barra- Damon le suelta unos billetes sobre la mesa.- Por que si tenemos que esperar a que venga el camarero... podemos estar aquí hasta la hora de cenar. Dile a tu amigo el rubio que su servicio deja mucho que desear.- termina bruscamente por decirle al hermano.

Stefan coge el dinero y harto por como lo trata el hermano se va muy molesto hacia la barra.

Damon a conseguido por fin quedarse a solas con Elena. Para molestarla aun mas, apoya su brazo en el hombro de ella.

- Para ya, Damon- ella lo rechaza.

- ¿ Que? no estoy haciendo nada malo.- dice irónico.

- Deja a Stefan en paz. Lo agobias y a mi también.- responde ella cabreada.

- Mira, preciosa, lo ultimo que quiero es agobiarte. Llevo unos dias pensando en ti y ...- su expresión cambia suavemente.

- Dijimos que seriamos amigos, Damon, yo no...- intenta explicarle.

- Lo se, lo se, mi hermanito te trae por la calle de la amargura. No es por eso que quiero hablar contigo.- termina por decirle el.

- ¿ Que quieres entonces?- pregunta preocupada por lo que le pueda pedir.

- Quiero que me ayudes.- le pide el.

- ¿ En que?- pregunta intrigada.

-¡Ya esta!- interrumpe Hayley.- ¿ Nos vamos ya.? Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y tengo un jefe que es un incordio- dice ella refiriéndose a Damon.

- Dímelo a mi- contesta Elena.

Hayley se ríe por la contestación de la chica y observa que Damon esta muy interesado en ella.

- Dos mujeres en contra mía..., me encanta- dice un Damon divertido. Se levanta con su acompañante y ambos se van.

- ¿Se ha ido?- pregunta Stefan llegando a su mesa.

- Si, al fin...- responde una Elena ilusionada por acabar la conversación que tenían antes de que los interrumpieran.


	7. El trato

Al día siguiente, Damon se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la ducha. Cuando se esta enjabonando Hayley se mete con el. Ambos pasaron la noche juntos y han quedado para la previa del partido. Después de la ducha, El se acerca al armario y saca la equipacion del equipo de futbol. La mira fijamente, rememorando todos los buenos momentos vividos cuando vestía esa camiseta.

Baja de dos en dos las escaleras y se encuentra con Rick y Stefan que están desayunando en la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días!- saluda contento.

- Oh, por dios, Damon. ¿No solo te tengo que aguantar aquí si no también en mi equipo?- dice Stefan resignado. No se acordaba que esta noche tendrá que aceptar las ordenes de su hermano.

- Cuando ganéis el campeonato me lo agradeceréis.-

- ¿Y la chica?- pregunta Rick.

- ¿ Que chica? ¿Hayle?, se ha ido.- contesta Damon sin darle importancia mientras se prepara su desayuno.

- Eres todo un caballero, hermano- dice Stefan con ironia.

- Deja las bromitas, Stefan, no te pegan.- le responde un Damon relajado.

- ¡Ok, chicos!. Vayámonos. La previa del partido empezará y tenemos que ir al discurso del entrenador.- interrumpe Rick para que dejen de pelearse.

Llegando al pabellón, los tres quedan mirando a toda la gente que se a unido para escuchar la charla del entrenador. Es una tradición y todo el pueblo esta allí.. Damon aun así, solo busca a una persona. De repente, a lo lejos distingue a una chica, con el pelo recogido, unos pompones en la mano y vestida de animadora. Es Elena. Damon sonríe por no creer lo que esta viendo. Al final la ha convencido y se queda prendado por ver lo guapa que esta.

- Cuando salimos ayer del grill, la convencí para que lo hiciera- le dice Stefan a su hermano susurrándole al oído- Por cierto, ahora salimos, así que me animara mas que nadie.- las palabras de Stefan hacen que Damon cambie de expresión.

- ¿ Y que harás con la barbie?- le pregunta Damon sin ocultar su seriedad. - He descubierto que la que me gusta es Elena. Caroline y yo tenemos nuestro pasado, pero mi presente es ella.- ambos dirigen la mirada hacia la joven. Ella ya los ha visto y se acerca a ellos.

- Hola- saluda ella tímidamente y acomodando aun esa falda escalonada. - Estas guapísima- se apresura en decir Stefan.

- Gracias- ella mira a Damon esperando que diga algo pero Stefan se abalanza sobre ella y la coge en brazos dándole vueltas. Ella ríe por estar en brazos de su amado.

Damon se retira ante la escena que tiene que presenciar y cuando Stefan la baja, ambos se abrazan y ella cuando abre los ojos ve como Damon se ha ido.

En la noche, todo esta preparado para el partido. Las personas allí presente se congregan al rededor de una fogata enorme. Caroline se acerca al fuego con su ejercito de animadoras y su actitud es muy seria y triste. Pero todo cambia cuando enfrente de ellos distingue como Stefan y Elena están cogidos de la mano. Aun se maldice por intentar convencerla para que entrara en las animadoras y ahora tiene que aguantar que su ex este con ella ahora. Su furia va en aumento.

Elena va para el aparcamiento, tiene que recoger su bolsa de la ropa que tiene preparada en el coche para la fiesta de después. Abre el maletero, coge la bolsa y cierra. Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene a alguien detrás, se da la vuelta y resulta ser Caroline y todo el equipo de animadoras.

- ¿ Te diviertes con mi chico?- pregunta una cabreada Caroline.

- Lo siento Caroline, pero eso lo tendrás que hablar con Stefan. Si me perdonas...- Elena intenta no hacer mucho caso a la chica e intenta irse.

- Tu no vas animar a nadie hoy- la agarra por el brazo para detenerla.

Elena ante las amenaza, le lanza una mirada furtiva y le aparta el brazo para que no la toque. Tiene que intentar calmarse, no quiere descontrolarse y hacerle daño a ninguna.

- ¿Crees que puedes llegar a mi pueblo y llevarte a mi chico?- se encara mas aun con Elena.

- Te vuelvo a repetir, Car, eso, hablalo con Stefan- hace lo mismo ella.

- A mi no me llames Car, ¡hija de puta!- la chica se abalanza sobre Elena y comienza a pegarle.

Elena intenta defenderse sin mucho afán por sacar su fuerza. No puede permitirse hacerlo, sabe que si lo hace Caroline no viviría para llegar a ver su graduación.

- !Basta ya, gatitas!- Damon se entromete entre las dos, separandolas.- Esto me gustaría mas si ambas estuvierais desnudas- dice con irónia para que ambas se calmen.

- Ha empezado ella, me ha quitado a mi novio y ahora me quiere quitar mi puesto. ¡Maldita huerfana!.- Caroline sigue gritándole e intentando zafarse de Damon para seguir con la pelea.

- ¿Sabes que?, antes quería hablar contigo para explicártelo todo. ¿ pero ahora? te vas a joder viendo como estoy con Stefan - ahora Elena muy cabreada por lo que le a dicho contraataca con las mismas armas que Caroline.

- Vamos chicas, calmaos ya- dice Damon, harto de tonterías.

Caroline ante un descuido de Damon, se escapa y en un momento araña la cara de Elena. Ella vuelve la cabeza y cae dolorida al suelo. Damon empuja a Caroline y se pone delante de Elena.

- Mira, rubia, como no te vayas ahora mismo, estarás expulsada de las animadoras. Aparte, me encargaré de que no te vuelvas a presentar a ninguna certamen mas.- dice un desafiante Damon a la chica.

Caroline ante las amenaza ,se acicala un poco su pelo revuelto y se marcha con todo su séquito como si no hubiera pasado nada. Damon se agacha para ver como está Elena, ella aun sigue con la cara tapada por sus manos.

- ¿ Estas bien? Déjame que te vea.- el agarra las manos de la muchacha y se las quita de la cara.

- Estoy bien, Damon. No me ha llegado a tocar.- dice ella levantándose.

- No tienes arañ sido todo muy rápido pero he visto como te a dado en la cara y aun así no tienes ningún herida.- le dice sorprendido mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

Ambos se miran y ella se estremece por recordar como termino todo la ultima vez que el la toco.

- Lo mejor seria que me quitara todo esto, estoy ridícula- comenta ella, refiriéndose al traje de animadoras y cambiando así de tema para alejarse de el.

- El instituto es así, preciosa. Tendrás enemigos pero lo mejor es enfrentarse a ellos. No permitas que te amedrenten. Eres mejor que eso. Ademas estas muy guapa.- le responde alabándola para intentar quitarle la expresión de tristeza que tiene ahora mismo ella.

- No le cuentas nada a Stefan. Esto debo de solucionarlo yo sola.- le advierte a el y se va para el campo de fútbol, dejando a Damon pensativo por lo de las heridas.

El partido acaba bien para Stefan. Han ganado y todos celebran la victoria. Ahora se preparan para ir a la fiesta de después. Elena espera fuera de los vestuarios a Stefan, con mucho desanimo y una rabia contenida por lo ocurrido con Caroline. Sus fuerzas están exaltadas y a punto de salir si vuelve a ocurrir. Sabe que si Caroline le vuelve a poner una mano encima no podrá controlarse mas y lo que es peor que no lo pueda hacer delante de la gente. Cuando ve a Stefan salir todos esos pensamientos se disipan.

- Ya estoy listo, ¿ vamos?- dice el chico muy feliz.

- Vamos...- responde ella con alegría fingida.

Ya en la entrada de la casa, Stefan es recibido con aplausos y vitoreado por todas las féminas presentes. Ha echo el partido de su vida y todos se lo reconocen. Elena se queda en un segundo plano, ante el tumulto que engulle a Stefan, Elena le hace un gesto de que va ir a beber algo. El chico le devuelve el gesto y sigue celebrando con sus amigos. Ella se acerca a un barril de cerveza, coge un vaso y se sirve.

- ¿ Ahora también me robas la cerveza?- le grita Caroline a la espalada de ella. Elena respira hondo al reconocer su voz y se da la vuelta.

- ¿Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo?- pregunta Elena irónicamente.

- Si, es mi casa- responde orgullosa la rubia.

Elena suelta el vaso de mala manera y se encara a Caroline, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Vas a dejar de molestarme con tu atípica vocecita. ¿ Si me tocas? te arrancaré tu brillante pelo pantene, por que despues de dejarte seca no lo vas a necesitar. Déjame en paz y deja a Stefan, ¿ entendido?- le amenaza en un tono bajo para que nadie pueda escucharla.

Caroline, con los ojos de par en par abiertos, asiente con la cabeza.

- Ahora, cogerás esta cerveza, beberás y te divertirás como una mas.- le coloca la bebida en su mano- y olvidaras todo esto cuando te des la vuelta y te vayas.- ella hipnotiza a Caroline, que hace lo que le a pedido.

Ahora resopla por el peso que se ha quitado. No le gusta nada utilizar es método de manipular las mente humanas, pero era necesario. Estaba a punto de que todo esto le superara y no podía permitirse que una niña tonta le fastidiara la noche. Ya mas tranquila vuelve a servirse otra cerveza y sale al jardín. Dando un paseo, ve como a lo lejos, Stefan sigue hablando muy animado con sus amigos. Ella no quiere interrumpirles y mucho menos estar escuchando batallitas del partido. Cuando llega a la piscina ve como Jeremy esta sentado junto a Damon. Ambos están hablando, haciendo gestos y riéndose.

- ¿ Que hacéis chicos?- pregunta ella, muy interesada en la conversación que pueden estar teniendo.

- Nada, Elenita, le decía a Damon que este pueblo es genial. Solo viven de las fiestas y de los homenajes. Y que tu idea de volver a sido la mejor- Jeremy se levanta de su asiento y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.- Gracias, Elenita. Ahora voy a buscar a mi novia. Hasta luego colega, ya nos veremos por ahí.- se despide de Damon.

- Habéis hecho buenas migas tu y mi hermano...- le dice ella a Damon, sentándose a su lado.

Damon la mira como se sienta y comienza a poner su sonrisa.

- El quaterback del equipo no te hace mucho caso, ¿ eh?- le pregunta el sarcástico.

- Hoy no Damon, te lo pido por favor.- responde ella sin tener fuerzas para seguir con ese juego.

- Esta bien, ya me callo.- termina por decir levantando las manos.

- Me dijiste que querías mi ayuda. ¿ Me vas a decir ahora para que la quieres?- dice intrigada ante la antigua petición que le hizo en el grill.

- Pues...- Damon mira por los lados para que nadie pueda escucharlos y se acerca a ella- necesito quedar contigo mañana por la noche. Y no puedo decirte mas.- le comenta en voz baja.

- No voy a quedar contigo y menos si no me dices para que. - Elena niega con la cabeza extrañada.

- Por eso es un favor, preciosa. Lo que te pido lo descubrirás en el instante. No puedo decirte mas, pero te prometo que te recompensaré.- el le pone ojitos para que ella acepte.

- Si te ayudo, no volverás a llamarme preciosa nunca mas. Pero esta vez de verdad- ella pone una condición.

- Acepto - ambos estrechan sus manos cerrando el trato.

Terminando la fiesta Stefan se reune con Elena. Los dos cogen el coche para llevar a la chica a su casa.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?.- le pregunta el Salvatore.

- Si, muy entretenida, como siempre en este tipo de fiestas- ella no lo dice muy convencida.

- ¿ Te ocurre algo?- Stefan se da cuenta de que esta algo molesta.

- Casi ni te he visto, Stefan. Pero bueno, te entiendo, era tu noche.- ella roza la mejilla del chico dulcemente.

- Lo siento, Elena. Quería estar contigo pero no me dejaban. Ademas, quería pedirte que antes de empezar a salir, no lo tomemos con calma. Acabo de cortar con Caroline y no quiero que ella se siente mal y que la tome contigo- le explica el.

Elena comienza a estar molesta por lo que le pide. La advertencia de Caroline llega un poco tarde y ahora, después de la ilusión de estar con el, ¿le pide que se lo tome con calma?. Suspira para tranquilizarse y que no note nada Stefan.

- Claro, te entiendo.- responde ella complaciente pero a la misma vez por dentro esta pataleando de la rabia.

- Hacemos una cosa. ¿ Cenamos mañana, juntos?- le propone el, ignorante del estado de ella.

Elena lo mira y recuerda el favor que le pidió Damon. Esta deseando ir a cenar con Stefan pero ahora su cabreo hacia el chico no tiene limites y prefiere decirle que no e irse con su hermano.

- No puedo, el lunes tengo un examen y tengo que estudiar.- dice ella secamente.

- Esta bien. ¿Pero te recojo a la tarde para dar un paseo y seguimos hablando?- el sigue proponiendole planes.

- Claro. - dice algo desanimada y abre la puerta del coche para bajarse. - Elena - Stefan la coge de la mano antes de que salga.

- ¿ Puedo darte un beso?- pregunta ilusionado. Ella se queda sorprendida por la petición de el y sonríe.

- Si quieres un beso no me preguntes, ya es tarde.- le dice ella con picardia. Sale del coche y va para su casa.

Stefan se queda hipnotizado por esa chica que no le a permitido que la besara. Realmente le gusta y quiere salir con ella. Pero quiere llevar esta relación lo mejor posible y conocerla antes de embarcarse en una nueva aventura.

Elena esta orgullosa por no besarle. Sabe que cuando lo haga tiene que ser un momento muy especial y no ahora ,que esta un poco cabreada con el. Si quiere ir despacio y no empezar a salir aun, le parece bien. Aunque quiera estar con el ya, no quiere estropearlo todo por ir demasiado rápido.


	8. Verdaderas intenciones

**Muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en serio. Me encantan, sobre todo los que me imploran que deje ya stelena, jajajaja. Solo deciros que tengais paciencia. Y que en un futuro ( dejo caer un pequeño spoiler :P) sabreis por que se aferra tanto al pequeño de los Salvatore. ( Yo como la plec con los spoiler, lo digo to pero no diga nada, jajajaja) .**

La mañana se levanta muy lluviosa, por lo que Stefan llama a Elena para cancelar su paseo e ir al grill a pasar la tarde. Por lo visto los chicos del equipo van a jugar unos billares y apostaran para ver quien es el mejor de todos ellos.

Cuando llegan allí, el bar esta lleno de gente. Un Domingo por la tarde y lloviendo es la mejor opción de distraerse que tienen en el pueblo.

Elena y Stefan se sientan y piden unas bebidas. Llega Jeremy con Bonnie y se sientan con ellos.

Estando en una animada charla, Elena se levanta para ir al baño que esta al lado de la barra. Cuando pasa por al lado de ella se da cuenta como Damon esta en la esquina, hablando con la camarera. Ella no le hace mucho caso y entra al servicio. Cuando sale se tropieza con Damon que se dirige hacia ella.

- Hola, preciosa- se le ilumina la cara al verla allí.

- Estas fastidiando nuestro trato...- le advierte ella.

- No, el trato es cuando me ayudes. Tal vez mañana pueda llamarte por tu nombre, ¿ quien sabe?. Nos vemos esta noche - le responde guiñándole mientras se encamina hacia el baño.

Elena revuelve los ojos cansada de luchar contra el.

La noche a llegado y Elena espera impaciente a Damon en su casa. En su habitación no para de acicalarse el pelo y preguntándose que nueva aventura le espera. Desde la calle se escucha un claxon de un coche. Ella se asoma a la ventana y ve que es el. Baja a toda prisa por la lluvia que cae y se mete en coche.

- Buenas y preciosas noches- saluda amablemente Damon.

- ¿ Preciosas noches? ¿ Has visto la que esta cayendo?- señala ella a las afueras por el torrencial de agua que les cae.

- La lluvia tiene lo suyo, preciosa. No te mata, solo te mojas.- le dice un Damon muy simpático.

- Bueno, ¿que vamos hacer?- pregunta ella nerviosa.

- Ya te dije que te lo diré cuando lleguemos. Antes, para amenizar el viaje, dime ¿como a reaccionado Stefan a que quedaras conmigo?- le pregunta con sonrisa picara.

- Supongo que bien- ella intenta esquivar su mirada.

- No se lo has dicho, ¿ verdad? - el suelta una risita.

- No, no le e dicho que he quedado con su hermano para una misión que ni si quiera se cual es.- le explica ella con ironía y molesta. Su conciencia no la deja tranquila desde que quedo la noche anterior con Damon.

El mira para la carretera divertido por todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

En unos quince minutos llegan al lugar. Ella reconoce donde están y se extraña al lugar donde la vuelto a traer.

- ¿ Que hacemos en tu aserradero? -

- Toma- el saca algo de la guantera del coche y se lo da- pontelo.- le ordena.

- ¿ Que es esto? ¿ un pasamontañas? ¿Para que quieres que me ponga esto?.- no para de preguntar ella sin entender nada de lo que esta pasando.

- ¿ Eres algún policia, preciosa? No preguntes tanto y hazlo.- dice el algo molesto.

- !No¡.- exclama ella, negándose a lo que le pide.

- Mira, necesito entrar en el despacho de Lockwood. El tiene una información que necesito.- le explica el.

- No voy ayudarte a robar. Nos meteremos en un lío, Damon.- ella intenta convencerlo para que lo deje.

- Solo hay un vigilante. Lo dejamos unas horas KO y podremos ser felices y comer perdices.- el ironiza para intentar convencerla de que lo hagan.

- Bien, pues dime que tipo de información necesitas. No lo haré si no me dices nada...- le amenaza ella.

Damon suspira ante la cabezoneria de la chica. Pero cree que es justo lo que le pide comparado con lo que le esta pidiendo el.

- Es información sobre mis padres... y su asesinato. Llevo unos meses intentando descubrir quien lo hizo.- le confiesa el al fin.

Elena se queda blanca al escuchar eso. No puede creer que Damon halla estado indagando. Ni sabe hasta donde a podido llegar con su investigación. Si tiene la ligera idea de quien los pudo matar, podría llegar indirectamente hasta ella y descubrir quien es realmente.

- ¿Y sabes quienes pueden ser?- pregunta con miedo, esperando que la respuesta sea satisfactoria para ella.

- Si te cuento lo que pienso me dirías que estoy loco. ¿Pero bueno, me vas ayudar o no?.- pregunta el ya harto de dar tantas respuestas.

Elena se lo piensa dos segundos. Por una parte no quiere tener nada que ver con todo esto pero por otra quiere ayudar a Damon y a Stefan para que por fin sepan la verdad y aprovechar para que todo esto no la pueda salpicar a ella. Si ayuda a Damon sabrá si el chico se puede acercar a su secreto o no.

- Te ayudaré. Pero el trato sigue en pie.- le advierte ella.

- ¡Claro!- el sonríe y antes de que bajen se le ocurre una idea para hacerlo todo mas interesante.- Preciosa, si salimos de esta con vida...- se hace el interesante- me prometes darme un beso, ¿como recompensa?.- pregunta pícaro y riéndose ante la mirada molesta de ella.

- !Definitivamente estas loco!- le dice mientras se pone el pasamontañas y pasando de su propuesta.

En la puerta de atrás del aserradero, Damon intenta forzar la cerradura con una palanca.

- ¿ No tienes la llave?- pregunta ella nerviosa mirando para todos lados y empapada por la lluvia.

- Si abro con la llave no seria un robo, preciosa.- responde riéndose ante la absurda pregunta.

Elena se desespera al ver que no puede abrirla. Lo aparta y con una patada abre ella la puerta.

- ¡ Vaya! parece que no es la primera vez que lo haces- dice el sorprendido ante la fuerza de la chica mientras va entrando al edificio. Ella sonríe orgullosa.

De repente antes de que puedan continuar, en una de las esquinas aparece el guardia de seguridad y arremete con su porra contra Damon, dándole en la cabeza. Elena viendo como cae el chico al suelo, dirige la mirada hacia el guardia que viene ahora hacia ella. El hombre intenta hacerle lo mismo pero no sabe aun contra quien esta luchando. A una velocidad que no percibe sus ojos, Elena se pone tras el y le propina un fuerte empujón que lo estampa contra una de las paredes.

Damon que esta atontado por el golpe, lo ha presenciado todo pero disimula cerrando los ojos cuando la chica se da la vuelta para acercarse a el.

- ¡Damon!, despierta. ¿ Estas bien?.- ella intenta quitarle la mascara que llevan para ocultarse.

- Si, estoy bien. No me quites el pasamontañas.- dice con un tono aturdido y reincorporándose con la ayuda de Elena.

- Bien, lo hemos conseguido,el guardia esta KO.- le recuerda ella.

Damon la mira de arriba a abajo, como si la Elena que conociera no fuera esta persona. La chica que tiene en frente no es tan dulce como parece, si no que es un arma mortal con la que tiene que tener cuidado.

Sus dudas de todo lo que se replanteaba eran una realidad. La teoría de los vampiros no sonaba tan descabellada y ahora se alegra por pensar que no estaba loco.

- Debemos ir para el despacho de Lockwood.- dice el en un tono seco.

- Pues... vamos. Antes de que despierte el guardia.- se apresura a decir ella.

Ya en el despacho, los dos no paran de registrarlo todo y un Damon desconfiado no para de echarle un ojo a ella por si le hiciera algo.

- Creo... que tengo algo.- declara ella.

- ¿ El que?- Damon se levanta y se acerca ella.

- Parecen facturas pagadas a una empresa, pero no esta relacionada con la madera.- le explica Elena, mostrandole los papeles.

- No, esta empresa es de un mafioso.- contesta rápido.

- ¿ Como lo sabes?- pregunta Elena, intrigada.

- Se muchas cosas, preciosa.- sigue con su tono serio. La mira de reojo metiéndose los papeles en el bolsillo.- Vayámonos, aquí ya no hay mas nada. Tengo suficiente con esto.-

De repente Damon se tambalea un poco y se apoya en una de las mesas que tiene al lado.

- ¿ Estas bien?- ella se lanza a por el con temor de que se caiga.- Siéntate Damon, estas algo aturdido por el golpe.- le aconseja.

- Estoy bien, ¡déjame!- le hace un gesto con el brazo para que lo deje de tocar.

Elena se queda en blanco al ver la reacción de el. No entiende por que esta enfadado con ella ahora. No le da mas importancia al echo y pide a Damon que se vayan ya.

Saliendo para el coche, ella le pide las llaves. Lo va llevar al hospital y no esta en condiciones para conducir.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien- su voz cada vez es mas brusca con ella.

Elena ya molesta por su actitud se quita el pasamontañas de la cabeza.

- Déjame que te vea, Damon. Quítate eso- le ordena ella.

El a regañadientes se quita esa marcara de la cabeza y descubre una profunda brecha arriba de la ceja que no para de sangrar.

- Dios mio, Damon, estas sangrando mucho.- ella al ver eso se acerca muy preocupada.

- ¡No te acerques!, te vuelvo decir que estoy bien.- el da dos pasos para atrás por el acercamiento de la chica.

Elena resopla ante la actitud tan diferente que a tomado tan de repente con ella.

- Tienen que coserte eso. Debemos ir a un hospital.- recomienda pacientemente.

- Si voy a un hospital por una herida y después se sabe que han entrado en mi empresa, van a descubrir que he sido yo...- dice muy molesto.

- Esta bien. Dame las llaves. Confía en mi...- ella le ofrece la mano para que le de lass llaves y la deje conducir. El se las da, algo desconfiado aun.

Llegan a la casa de Elena lo mas rapido que han podido. Ella va para el salón y de uno de los armarios saca una aguja y unos cuantos hilos de coser.

- ¿ Tienes algún color preferido?- pregunta ella divertida.

- ¿ Que vas hacer?- dice un Damon expectante por lo que pueda ocurrir.

- Eres un cabezón, eso ya lo sabemos, pero si quieres morir desangrado en mis brazos, eso no lo voy a permitir. ¡Siéntate!- explica ella irónica.

Damon le hace caso, mira como la chica le acerca a la cara una de las lamparas que tiene en el salón y se sienta en frente de el.

- Esto va dolerte.- le advierte ella, le empapa un algodón en alcohol y se lo pone en la herida.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- grita el.

- Eso te pasa por no querer ir a un hospital. Allí tienen anestesia.- le recuerda ella.

Damon la mira confuso. No entiende nada de lo que esta pasando. Elena a visto su sangre y aun así no le ha hecho nada, si no todo lo contrario, esta cuidando de el. Desea confiar en ella, pero con todo lo que se le esta presentando y lo que esta descubriendo, esa confianza se ha vuelto algo indecisa. No sabe que hacer y mucho menos como mostrarse ignorante de lo que sabe ahora de ella.

- Prepárate, esto te va doler mas aun...- coge la aguja, inserta el hilo y comienza a coser la herida. Respira hondo por el gran olor que le viene de la sangre . Pero ha comido bien y puede controlarse perfectamente.

Damon arruga la cara del dolor y ella, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, comienza a coser.

- Lo estas haciendo bien...- le agradece el entre pequeños gritos.

- Gracias- ella sonríe.

- Bueno, ahora que ya no puedo llamarte preciosa, he recibido un golpe en la cabeza, me estoy muriendo del dolor por que me estas cosiendo y todo nos ha salido bien... ¿ Tendré mi recompensa?- dice el con intenciones ocultas.

- ¿ De que hablas?- pregunta ella sin entenderlo.

- Me prometiste un beso...- le recuerda el.

- Yo no te prometí nada...- se rie ante lo absurdo de su petición mientras sigue concentrada en coserlo bien.

- Si, ya lo se. ¿Pero no me lo merezco?- pone cara de falsa pena.

Elena sonríe una vez mas y sigue con lo que esta haciendo.

- No te voy a dar un beso Damon, salgo con tu hermano.- le menciona ella.

- ¿ Ya estáis saliendo?- pregunta el con gran interés.

- Algo así.- el tono de la chica cambia bruscamente por la pregunta.

- ¿ Algo así?, eso no es salir. - el agarra la mano de la chica para que pare con la aguja y ambos quedan mirándose.- Solo un beso, Elena...- le pide con dulzura indicando su mejilla.

Ella algo dubitativa acerca su cara a la de el y le da un pequeño beso donde le a indicado. Despues de todo esta herido y lo esta pasando mal.

Cuando va separándose lentamente, sus narices se rozan y Damon sin poder esperar mas le planta un beso en la boca. Elena abre lo ojos sorprendida ante la impulsividad de el, pero solo hace falta que Damon abra un poco los labios y deje entrar su lengua para que ella comience a corresponderle.

Solo dos segundo, dos, necesita ella para reaccionar y ver que lo que están haciendo esta mal. Elena lo empuja para dejar de besarlo y el cae al sofá de nuevo.

- ¡Estas loco!, estoy con tu hermano y ¿ tu me besas?- ella se levanta muy enfadada de la silla.

- Y tu me has correspondido- dice el jovial y pasándose un dedo por sus labios para limpiarse la saliva de ella. En realidad, había sido una prueba para saber si la chica que conoció en esa barra de un bar seguía ahí.

Elena respira hondo y ve que aun no había terminado de coserlo y que aun sigue sangrando.

- Te voy a terminar coser, pero jamas, ¡jamas!, hablaremos de esto. Quiero estar con tu hermano y nada ni nadie me lo va impedir. ¿ Entendido?- dice bruscamente.

- Solo era mi recompensa, tranquila.- el sale muy convincente del resultado que le ha dado el besarle. Con la ayuda que le ha prestado y después curandole se ha vuelto a ganar su confianza. Ahora lo que quiere de ella es otra cosa distinta.

Pasan los días y los chicos andan entretenidos con sus estudios. Elena y Stefan no se separan y Damon, con los papeles que robo del despacho del Sr Lockwood, ha descubierto quien es el cabecilla de esa empresa que aparecía en esos documentos.

Elena se presenta en casa de los Salvatore para recoger a Stefan. Han quedado para ir a los entrenamientos.

- Hola Elena, ¿que tal estas?- Rick abre la puerta.

- Bien, Sr Rick, vengo a por Stefan- lo saluda ella.

- Pasa, pero si me prometes que nada de Sr, me siento viejo cuando me lo dicen- le advierte el bromista.

Elena ríe cómplice y pasa para dentro.

- Hola... Elena- Damon hace hincapié en su nombre, mientras la mira desde el umbral del salón.

- Hola...- ella se ruboriza y comienza a estar molesta por la presencia de el.

- Elena, ¿quieres algo de beber, mientras esperas a Stefan?- le pregunta Rick cortes mente.

- Una cola, gracias.-

Rick se va para la cocina.

- ¿No quieres echarle un poco de vodka?- pregunta Damon intentando fastidiarla como siempre.

- ¿Como llevas los puntos?- ella le responde con otra pregunta para cambiar de tema.

- Bien- se los toca- van curando rápidamente.- termina por decir.

- Me alegro- dice ella mientras ni lo mira. Solo espera que vuelva pronto Rick con esa cola o Stefan para poder irse.

- Tengo que pedirte otro favor.-

Elena lo mira incomoda, ¿ otro favor? se pregunta ella. Creía que había dejado claro al chico que ya no podían seguir así y aun sigue con lo mismo.

- No, ya no hay mas favores, Damon, se acabó.- le dice ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que la deje en paz.

- Lo siento, preciosa, pero no te puedes negar.- el rostro de el se convierte en seriedad ante lo que va a proponerle.

- ¿A no? Pues fíjate, voy a pasar de ti y de tus tratos. A la vista esta que no tienes palabra.- le recrimina muy molesta por que la vuelva a llamar por ese termino.

- Ni tu eres muy sincera.- el tono de el es mas calmado.

- ¿De que estas hablando?- la paciencia se le esta agotando con tanto misterio.

Damon la mira precavido pero decide seguir adelante. Se acerca a ella a pasos agigantados.

- Que eres un vampiro- le dice directamente.

**Este capi os lo dedico a todos los que me leeis y principalmente a una persona , un besazo Esther Farias, por que sin tu insistencia no habria seguido ;) **


	9. Ayudame

**A ver... contestare por aqui alguna de las review por que no se si llegan mis respuestas o no.**

**A las chicas que me dicen que no saque tanto a Stefan y que le estoy dando mucho protagonismo solo deciros que tengais paciencia. El solo es parte de la historia al principio y poco mas, jejejeje. Al ser un comienzo necesitaba alguna base para que todos se conocieran, por eso sale tanto.**

**Martagh: ni harta vino me pondria a escribir una escena stelean,jajajajaja, ni me motiva para escribir una o dos lineas, pero tengo que meterlo en medio para darle algo de chicha a la historia. **

**Jeanee: Muchas gracias por tu critica, la tendre en cuenta. Como ya he dicho en mi perfil es la primera historia que escribo asi que estoy un poco verde y que me des este consejo se te agradece ;) **

**DianaGaby: Gracias a ti tb por tu entusiasmo. Te daré otro pequeño spoiler ( como plec :P ), a partir de este capi poco vas a tener que aguantar al ceño, jajajaja.**

**Y a las demas, gracias, gracias y gracias por leerme. La verdad que no tenia ni idea de que la historia le gustara a tanta gente. Un saludo ;)**

**Espero que os guste este capi, a partir de ahora solo iré subiendo de uno al dia. Para que os quedeis con mas ganas para el siguiente, jajaja ( que mala :P ) **

Elena se le queda el rostro desencajado, no sabe ni que hacer. Se siente descubierta y perdida. Damon sabe lo que es y va a descubrirla ante todos.

- Hola Elena. ¿Nos vamos ya?- interrumpe Stefan.

Damon sigue mirándola y ella para disimular asiente ante la pregunta de Stefan. El chico y ella van para la puerta pero antes de salir ella echa un ultimo vistazo a Damon.

Ya en el instituto Stefan anda preocupado por que Elena no a soltado ninguna palabra desde que salieron de su casa.

- ¿ Que te pasa? llevas todo el camino en silencio.- le pregunta pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica.

- ¿ Eh?, nada. No me pasa nada.- dice algo nerviosa ella.

- ¿Damon te ha dicho algo que te molestara?- se pone furioso el.

- Tu hermano ya ni me molesta, tranquilo- le pasa su mano por el torso del chico y su rostro se suaviza mas.

Entran para sus respectivas clases y Elena ya en ella, comienza a pensar que va hacer para quitarle esa idea a Damon y no termine por descubrirla. No puede matarlo, al ser el hermano de Stefan, pero si hipnotizarlo y hacerle olvidar todo. Ese pensamiento la tranquiliza mucho mas. No puede permitir que se sepa la verdad sobre ella.

Sin perder el tiempo, cuando suena el timbre de salida, se levanta como una exalación y se dirige otra vez hacia la casa Salvatore. Al llegar allí, Damon no esta. Rick le dice que lo puede encontrar en la empresa.

Elena coge el coche y va para el aserradero. Todo lo que quiere hacer es acabar con este asunto lo antes posible. Entra al despacho de Damon sin hacer mucho caso a la secretaria que se levanta para impedirle el paso.

- Déjala entrar señorita Robinson. La estaba esperando.- le comenta el a su secretaria. Esta se hace un lado para que entre Elena que viene con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bien, quieres hablar, aquí estoy- dice poniendo los brazos en jarra, esperando a que Damon empiece con la conversación.

- Ok, te seré sincero. Hace unos meses, después de lo de mis padres, comencé a investigar.- le declara el, divertido por la actitud de ella.

- ¿ Que mas sabes?- le pregunta ella para que vaya al grano.

- Que mis padres no fueron asesinados por ladrones que intentaron robarles, si no por vampiros que estaban contratados para matarlos por no se que razón.- su tono de voz de entorna mas duro a la vez que avanza su explicación.

- ¿Y crees que yo soy uno de ellos?- dice ella soltando una risita ironica.

- ¿Que los mataste tu?, no. ¿ Que eres un vampiro?, si-

- ¿ Y como has llegado a esa conclusión?- pregunta Elena intrigada mas aun si cabe.

- En el bar de carretera que te lleve, atacaste a ese hombre, vi su herida y la otra noche cuando entramos aquí vi perfectamente como te desacias del guardia, que pesaba el doble que tu, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Eso y añadiendo que llevo meses investigando este caso, me hicieron ver la cruda realidad. Aunque parezca de locos todo esto.- lo confiesa todo, ante el rostro impasible de Elena.

- Haremos una cosa- propone ella, mientras se va acercando a el y lo mira fijamente- vas a olvidar todo esto de tus padres, de que soy un vampiro y volverás al lado de Stefan y seras el mejor hermano del mundo.- comienza a hipnotizarle.

El ante la incesante persistencia de la joven comienza a reírse.

- ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo, preciosa? Se lo que estas intentando hacer y no va funcionar conmigo. He bebido verbena para que no puedas jugar con mi mente. Así que...- se echa para atrás en su sillón, orgulloso de poder descubrirla.

Ella sigue sorprendida ante el hecho de que no pueda hipnotizarlo y que sepa de todos sus poderes.

- Cuando reacciones, preciosa, avísame y vamos al tema de los favores- dice el haciendo un gesto de mirar el reloj.

- ¿ Que quieres, Damon?- dice con un tono furioso.

- Necesito de tu fuerza y rapidez para seguir investigando. Has vivido mucho, por que supongo que no tendrás solo 17 años, así que conocerás a muchas persona...-

- Termina ya, ¿ que quieres de mi?- pregunta impaciente.

- Ayúdame a descubrir quien mató a mis padres y yo no le diré a nadie que eres, ni si quiera a mi hermano.- le propone.

-¿ Me estas chantajeando?-

- Si lo quieres llamar así... Pero piénsalo, me ayudas y cuando encontremos a los responsables te podrás colgar la medalla con Stefan.- responde burlón.

- Sabes que puedo matarte, ¿ no?.- le amenaza ella.

Damon se levanta de su sillón y se acerca a la chica.

- Si no lo has echo ya, es por que no puedes o no quieres hacerlo.- le responde el sin mostrarle ningún miedo.

Elena se queda sorprendida ante el. Y lo que le llama mas la atención que todo esto es que lo sabia desde el otro dia y aun así se pudo en sus manos para que lo curara.

- Lo haré, te ayudaré pero no quiero ninguna tontería y mucho menos ponernos en peligro. Cuando la cosa se complique, lo primero que harás será abandonar o yo te obligaré hacerlo.- le exige ella.

- Perfecto, te mantendré informada. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita Gilbert.- dice en un tono irónico y alegre por haber conseguido que ella acepte.

Elena llega a su casa y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Se pone las manos en la cabeza y se sienta en el suelo. No puede creer que la tranquilidad le halla durado tampoco tiempo. Solo quería cambiar de vida, ser mas humana y enamorarse. Vino a este pueblo para dejar atras su pasado y empezar de cero. Pero parece que no podrá ser. Damon quiere por todos los medios saber que les pasó a sus padres y sabe que terminara por descubrir que ella estaba con ellos el día de su muerte y fue quien salvo a Stefan. Pero aun no le puede contar la verdad, es imposible que comprenda que sus padres eran cazadores y que tenia un pacto con ellos.

- ¿ Que te pasa, hermanita?- dice un Jeremy extrañado por ver a Elena sentada en el suelo.

- Nada... solo necesito beber algo. Estoy un poco estresada.- se levanta y se queda mirando a Jeremy queriéndole contar todo. Pero no puede, por que su hermano si que mataría a Damon sin dudarlo.

- Te traeré entonces una bolsa de sangre de abajo- dice complaciente Jeremy.

- Gracias- dice ella con una falsa alegría para que el hermano no sospeche.

Alguien toca a la puerta y Elena abre.

- Hola Stefan- saluda ella nerviosa al ver al chico.

- ¿ Donde te habías metido?, te he buscado por todo el instituto.- pregunta en un tono preocupado.

- Ya sabes, los dolores de cabeza que me entran. Me he venido para descansar.- termina por decirle ella, haciéndose un poco la enferma.

- Vete para la cama, yo te llevaré algo.- Stefan le da un tierno beso en los labios, lo que hace que ella sonría.

- Vale...- acepta ante la propuesta de el.

Despues de que Stefan estuviera en su casa Elena se fue para el instituto otra vez, esta en las gradas esperando si llega alguna chica mas para empezar con el entrenamiento de las tiene ningunas ganas de ponerse a pegar saltos después de todo lo que le esta pasando, pero no quiere preocuparse demasiado y ni mucho menos que esto le afecte a la vida que pretende llevar ahora. Necesita integrarse mas en algún grupo y hacer amigas. Ya que por el momento solo se lleva bien con Bonnie y eso es por que es la novia de su hermano.

- !Elena!- alguien la llama desde abajo de las gradas, es Bonnie.

- ¿ Si? - se sobresalta ella al cuando escucha su nombre.

- Estamos todas en la otra parte del campo, Caroline cambio el sitio de entrenamiento. Me ha mandado para avisarte.- dice Bonnie con prisa.

- ¡Voy para allá!- dice Elena con una sonrisa falsa. No le hace gracia que Caroline no le halla avisado de los cambios de planes.

Ella y Bonnie llegan juntas, ante la mirada intensa de furia que les echa Caroline.

- Ya que por fin estamos todas, empecemos- ordena la rubia con un tono irónico.

- Tranquila, a veces es dura, todo esto se lo toma demasiado en serio- le consuela Bonnie a Elena, a lo que ella le sonríe complice.

Termina el entrenamiento y Bonnie se acerca a Elena.

- ¿Te vienes con las chicas a tomar algo? Iremos al grill...- le pregunta Bonnie.

- Ahm, no se si le parecerá bien a Caroline.- le contesta Elena algo cohibida.

Ambas vuelven la mirada a Caroline.

- No es mala persona, solo que ahora eres tu quien esta con Stefan y no ella, pero se le pasará. Vente, por fa...- le suplica Bonnie.

- Bien, iré con vosotras, necesito hacer alguna amiga. Ya que nada mas que tengo amigos...- le contesta Elena, aceptando la proposición de la chica.

El grupo, incluida Caroline, llegan al grill, piden una gran mesa para sentarse todas y le sirven las bebidas. Elena al no conocer a todas se sienta al lado de Bonnie. Ambas hablan y ríen al tener en el centro de su conversacion a Jeremy.

Caroline las observa con envidia y se mete en la conversación.

-¿ Hablando de los novios?- dice la rubia con sarcasmo.

-De Jeremy- se apresura a decir Bonnie.

- Oh! vamos Bonnie, también lo podéis hacer de Stefan. Podría darle algunos consejos a Elena...- Caroline contesta a Bonnie pero solo mira a Elena de mala manera.

Ella ante la tentativa de poder restregarle su relación con Stefan, prefiere tener la fiesta en paz.

- No necesito ningún consejo, Caroline. Pero gracias por tu preocupacion- le contesta con amabilidad- Si me disculpais, voy al baño.- Elena se levanta y se marcha.

Cuando llega allí afina su oido y escucha como Caroline la critica.

- Es una cínica esta chica. Como puede atreverse a llegar al pueblo nueva y robarme a mi novio. Me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosillas, pero al verla no se que me pasa que no puedo decirle nada.- comenta Caaroline a Bonnie, mientras Elena lo esta escuchando todo.

- Dejala, Car. No tiene la culpa de que Stefan la elija.- le recomienda a la amiga.

Elena ante la defensa de Bonnie, sonríe al saber de que si puede contar por lo menos con ella.

Saliendo del baño, una voz masculina que escucha desde su espalda la detiene. Cierra los ojos y suspira al reconocer quien es.

- ¿Haciendo amigas, princesa?...- pregunta Damon sonriendo, intentando picarla mientras se levanta de sus sitio y se pone frente a ella.

- ¿Ahora es princesa? ¿En serio?...- dice molesta con tanto mote y no respetar el trato que tenían.

- Te va mas, pareces una princesita con ese uniforme.- le explica el con el mismo tono burlón de siempre.

- Si me vas a llamar ahora princesa, prefiero que me sigas llamando preciosa- le contesta ya harta de tanto jueguecito con los nombres.

- Entonces seras preciosa, para siempre.- el sigue muy jovial. Otra partida mas que le gana.

- Me voy con las chicas- se aleja de el.

- Antes de todo...- la detiene entrometiéndose en su camino- mañana necesito que quedemos. Ya sabes...- mira para ambos lados- tenemos que seguir con el plan.- le susurra divertido.

Elena lo mira con desgana pero asiente con la cabeza para que la deje en paz y vuelve con su grupo.

- Me recuerdas a Nicolas Prostus...- le dice Rose a Damon desde el otro lado de la barra.

- ¿ Quien es ese?- le pregunta el sentándose en el asiento que tiene al lado.

- Un chico de mi infancia que no paraba de cogerme del pelo y de molestarme. Hasta que me dijo que lo hacia por que me quería.- responde Rose,insinuando a Damon que por eso toma esa actitud con Elena.

- Es la novia de mi hermano...- se excusa el.

- Eso no significa que no te guste...- le contesta ella con un tono simpático.

Ante las palabras de Rose, Damon echa una mirada a Elena que va para la puerta acompañada por todo el equipo de animadoras.

- Cuéntame mas cosas sobre los vampiros...- le dice Damon a Rose, acomodándose bien en su sitio y esperando que le sirva algo mientras hablan.

- ¿ Por que te interesas tanto?, no pareces el típico chico que le gusten estas cosas...- le pregunta Rose curiosa, mientras le esta preparando la copa.

- Digamos que no aparento lo que soy.- le contesta el sin querer dar mas explicaciones.

- ¿Vendrás entonces mañana a mi universidad?. Allí tengo todo lo necesario para mostrarte que es un vampiro.- le dice Rose entusiasmada.

- Por supuesto y si me ayudas, tendrás una recompensa- contesta Damon, complacido por que todo le esta saliendo bien.

Se levanta una nueva mañana en Mistic Falls muy soleada y otoñal. En la casa Salvatore, Damon sale de la ducha y comienza a vestirse para ir al aserradero. Se hace el nudo de la corbata y una vez mas, como hace casi siempre, se queda pensativo ante el espejo mirándose muy serio, como si no le gustara lo que ve.

No para de pensar en lo que le dijo Rose. Su amiga tiene razón, todo lo que hace para molestarla es por que siente una gran atracción por Elena pero sabe que esa chica no es real, que es una completa extraña y que ni si quiera es humana como el. Lo que no entiende como puede ser vampiro y a la vez intentar por todo los medios ser normal. Y que salga con su hermano lo tiene muy preocupado. Ante todo no quiere que Stefan salga herido.

- Pareces todo un ejecutivo...- interrumpe Rick desde la puerta cortando así los pensamientos de Damon.

- Intento no parecerlo, solo serlo...- el sigue mirándose al espejo, pero esta vez se entretiene en terminar el nudo de la corbata, nunca se le a dado bien.

- Últimamente te veo muy ocupado. ¿Llevas bien esto de ser el cabeza de familia? - Rick se acerca a el por atrás y le apoya su mano en el hombro de su sobrino en un gesto de preocupación.

- Mi padre me preparo para esto, así que si, lo llevo bien.- contesta Damon muy áspero.

- Eso eran los sueños de tu padre pero ¿y los tuyos?-

- ¿ A que te refieres? - Damon se da la vuelta y queda frente a su tio.

- ¿ Cuales son tus sueños, Damon? Se que esto - Rick hace un gesto con su mano señalando toda la casa- no es lo que quieres. Te conozco Damon, cuando te fuiste, te entendí pero lo que no entiendo es tu vuelta.-

- Volví por Stefan, es mi hermano y los hermanos deberían de estar juntos ¿ no?- dice el en un tono firme y seguro, mientras coge su maletín.

- Sobrino...- Rick coge con sus manos la cabeza de Damon- solo conozco a una persona capaz de conseguir lo que se propone para ser feliz, ese eres tu. Haz lo que te haga feliz y no lo que quiere o esperan la gente de ti. - le aconseja Rick.

Damon lo mira extrañado por sus palabras, pero escucha atentamente y entiende que todo lo que le esta diciendo es para que se de cuenta de que el no es así. Que aspira a ser algo mas que un empresario de un aserradero y que para encontrar la felicidad tendrá que ser mas egoísta, como lo fue hace 4 meses cuando se fue.

- Gracias, Rick. Me encantan estos sentimentalismos por la mañana pero llego tarde...- Damon para no darle mas importancia se despide con su reconocible sarcasmo.

Ya en el aserradero, Damon entra por la puerta principal. Saluda a los empleados que se va encontrando. Las mujeres se le quedan mirando con deseo y suspiran cuando pasan a su lado. Cuando entra en su despacho ve que Hayley lo esta esperando dentro.

- Buenos dias, jefe. Llegas tarde...- ella intenta molestarlo mirando la hora.

- Es la ventaja de ser el dueño de esto...- el le devuelve la broma demostrando quien manda.

- Mi padre estuvo ayer hablando con la policía, dice que aun no han podido encontrar pruebas de quien entro en su despacho.- le explica ella.

- No me extraña, la policía de este pueblo deja mucho que desear.- le contesta el entreteniéndose en encender el ordenador para disimular su alegría por enterarse de que no hay ninguna sospecha contra el.

- Pues si... pero lo que no entiendo es por que no entraron aquí. Se supone que eres el dueño y podrías tener cosas valiosas .- comenta ella con intriga.

- No se supone, cariño, soy el dueño. Y si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer.- le contesta con mala gana para que se vaya.

- ¿ Hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?- ella se levanta de su asiento.- puedo remediarlo, si quieres...- se acerca a el insinuante.

- No quiero, gracias.- dice el en un tono seco.

Hayle se le cambia la cara, se va enfadada y pega un portazo cuando cierra la puerta. El no hace ni caso al gesto de la chica. Sigue concentrado en su ordenador.

En el instituto, Tayler habla con Matt en el pasillo. Stefan los ve a lo lejos y se acerca a ellos.

- ¿ Que pasa chicos?- los saluda con la mano y abre su taquilla que estan todas juntas.

- Pues aquí, repasando las tácticas que nos dio el entrenador. No las entiendo...- dice Tayler algo ofuscado.

- Tampoco es que sean tan difíciles Tay, tu solo tienes que placar a mi marcador y ya.- le explica con paciencia Matt.

- Oye, ¿habéis visto a Elena?- pregunta Stefan.

- ¿Tu novia?. La vi llegar esta mañana con su hermano.- le contesta Tayler.

- Quiero llevarla a la feria esta noche. Tengo ganas de subir con ella en la noria.- dice Stefan entusiasmado.

- Ooohh, que bonitooo...- comenta Tayler burlandose por lo romanticon que se esta volviendo su amigo- ¿ Desde cuando te has vuelto tan mariposón?-

- Dejalo, Tay. Se esta enamorando...- le reprocha Matt, dándole un golpecito cómplice a Stefan en su brazo.

- ¡Buenos dias! - aparece Elena.

- Hola- Stefan la besa efusivamente.

- Ahora si que son buenos dias- dice ella muy feliz por la reacción de Stefan.

- Si me disculpan caballeros, me voy a llevar a mi novia a un lugar mas privado.- dice irónico pasando su brazo por encima a Elena.

- ¿ Por que estas tan contento?- le pregunta ella con curiosidad.

- Por que esta noche es la verbena del pueblo y pienso llevarte a lo mas alto de la noria para que veas lo bonito que es todo esto- apoya su frente con la de ella.

- Me parece buen plan...- ella asiente feliz por quedar con el.

De repente un pensamiento pasa por la cabeza de Elena, Damon. Había quedado esta tarde con el y por ningún motivo puede faltar a la cita. Sabe que intentaría ponerla en aprietos con Stefan sobre su secreto. De todos modos no se preocupa en exceso por que intentara que no se prolongue mucho el tiempo que estará con el y así poder llegar puntual a la feria.

Ya por la tarde, Damon anda muy impaciente. No para de mirar la hora y se maldice una y otra vez por que Elena no llega.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - aparece por fin ella por la puerta del despacho.

- Llegas tarde...- dice el en un tono de reproche y muy ofuscado.

- Perdona, pero yo estudio, ¿ sabes?- le contesta ella en el mismo tono ante la actitud de el.

- ¿Y para que estudias?, si tienes una vida eterna- le pregunta sin esperar respuesta mientras se levanta de sus sitio y se dirige a donde esta ella.

- ¿Vas a seguir regañandome, papa? ¿ O nos vamos ya? - le dice ella ya molesta por tantas recriminaciones.

El se calla ante lo que le a dicho por que no tiene ganas de empezar a discutir y con su enfado encima sale por la puerta, ella va tras el sin entender el mal humor que tiene.

En el coche de camino a su destino, ella ni si quiera pregunta para donde van. Sabe que Damon no se la dirá, así que no pierde el tiempo ni si quiera en hablarle. Esta de mal humor, se le nota y ella lo prefiere así. No hablar con el es ahorrarse pelear o entrar en su juego.

- Hemos llegado- rompe el su silencio.

- ¿ La universidad?- pregunta ella extrañada.

- Venimos a ver a una amiga -

- ¿Tardaremos mucho?, he quedado con Stefan.- se apresura en decir.

El la mira y ni le contesta, se baja del coche y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Ella se queda con la boca abierta por la muestra de desprecio que le ha echo. Se baja del coche y va tras el a paso ligero, ya que Damon ni si si quiera la a esperado.

- ¿ Me podrías decir que te pasa? - le pregunta ella ya enfada, intentando alcanzarlo.

- Nada, solo quiero informarme de unas cuantas cosas y llevarte de vuelta al pueblo- dice con tono discreto, sin parar de andar.

Elena se harta y lo agarra del brazo para que se pare.

- ¿ Para eso me has traído?, si no me necesitabas no deberíamos haber quedado.- dice ella con un tono mas elevado.

- Tienes razón Elena, no debería haberte traído. Deberías haberte quedado con mi hermanito y su ilusión de llevarte a esa patética feria.- el comienza a elevar también su tono e intentando que no se le note esos celos que esta sintiendo.

El rostro de la chica comienza a enfurecerse y le propina un golpe en el brazo con fuerza.

- Estoy aquí por que me tienes amenazada con contar mi secreto si no te hago caso. Así que no me queda otro remedio quee seguirte y ayudarte como me pediste. No entiendo por que estas enfadado pero hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer y vayámonos. Ademas ¿ desde cuando me llamas Elena?.- termina por decirle ella para zanjar la conversación e irse para dentro de la universidad, dejando a Damon parado por lo que le a dicho y con cara de pocos amigos.

Dentro de la escuela, Damon habla con una mujer y le pregunta si esta Rose. A Elena le suena el nombre pero no ubica aun a quien están buscando. Esperan unos minutos y por fin sale Rose a recibirlos.

- ¿ Tu?, eres la camarera del Grill ¿ no? - pregunta Elena extrañada por verla allí.

- Este es mi otro trabajo, Elena. Por cierto, encantada de volver a verte.- le contesta Rose y les hace un gesto con la mano para que pasen.

- ¿ Y que tipo de trabajo haces aquí? - vuelve a preguntar Elena ya dentro del despacho y echándole un vistazo a todo lo que tiene Rose allí.

Por toda la sala se elevan grandes estanterias donde hay manuscritos, libros antiguos, armas medievales y muchos objetos que no saben para que sirven. De repente comienza a notar como le cuesta respirar. Empieza toser fuerte, algo le oprime el pecho.

Damon se sorprende al verla como va cayendo al suelo. Se agacha para ver como esta, ella no para de toser pero esta vez lo que echa es sangre.

- Elena, ¿ Que te ocurre?- dice el muy preocupado y alarmado

- ¿ Que le pasa? - pregunta Rose con la misma preocupación y acercandose a ella.

- No se. ¡Trae agua!- ordena Damon a Rose con desesperación.

Rose va corriendo para el baño que tiene en su despacho, coge un vaso y comienza a llenarlo. Se da la vuelta para ver como esta Elena y se da cuenta por que esta la chica así. Se queda paralizada al descubrir que es la verbena que tiene como incienso lo que le esta haciendo eso a Elena.

- Elena, por favor, ¿ dime que te pasa?- la coge de la cara, pero ella esta muy pálida, no puede hablar y su ojos se están cerrando lentamente.

- ¡Rose, el agua!- le grita Damon, que se queda perplejo a ver que Rose no para de mirarla.- ¡Rose, ayúdame! - le pide agobiado por la situación.

- Es un...- Rose teme terminar la frase.

- Si, ahora por favor, ayúdame, algo le esta haciendo daño. Esta perdiendo la conciencia y sangra mucho.- el agarra con fuerza a Elena desde el suelo y la sube a un sofá que tiene al lado.

- Es la verbena- confiesa Rose que a salido de su estado ante las suplicas de Damon.

- ¿ Verbena? ¿ Donde tienes la verbena?- pregunta Damon dejando el cuerpo de Elena.

- Aquí- Rose coge el incienso que se estaba quemando y lo apaga rápidamente.- Deberíamos llevarla a un sitio mas... limpio. El olor de la verbena esta por todos los sitios de la habitación.- declara Rose.

- ¡Esta bien!- Damon vuelve a coger a Elena en brazos.- ¿ Donde la llevo?- pregunta exasperado.

- Por aquí...- Rose le indica otra habitación que tiene al lado.

Todos entran y Rose cierra la puerta, separando así una habitación de la otra

Pasados unos minutos, Elena comienza a recuperar la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con Damon, esta a su lado limpiándole la boca que tenia manchada por la sangre.

- Es bueno volver a verte, preciosa- le dice el con alegría por ver que despierta.

- ¿ Que ha pasado?- pregunta ella aturdida.

- Rose quemaba incienso de verbena, pero tranquila, ya no corres peligro.- la calma el, pasando con su mano el flequillo detrás de la oreja a Elena.

- ¿ Tenias planeado matarme o que?- comenta ella, intentando reincorporarse y cortando el momento de cruzar miradas con Damon.

- Lo siento Elena- aparece Rose con el vaso de agua que dejo en el baño.

Elena la mira desconfiada pero acepta el vaso que le ofrece. Aunque por mucho que beba agua, lo que necesita para recuperarse es otra cosa. Ahora esta muy débil.

- Bien, ya que estas mejor, deberíamos seguir para lo que hemos venido.- le dice Damon a Elena, ayudándola a reincorporarse por completo.

- ¡Perfecto!- dice Rose con exaltación y poniéndose a buscar muy animada unos libros en la estantería.

- ¡Siéntate!- le pide amablemente el a Elena.

Ella se sienta y el hace lo mismo a su lado. En la otra parte del escritorio Rose deja caer un enorme libro y algo polvoriento.

- Explicamos, Rose.- exige el.

- Este libro habla de una linea de sangre. Parte humana, parte esto, por que esta familia siempre a tenido la mala fortuna de servir a los vampiros o convertirse en ellos.- ante la explicación de Rose, Elena se pone nerviosa.

- ¿ Que tipo de servicios?- pregunta Damon intrigado.

Rose le hace un gesto con el dedo a Damon para que espere, abre el libro buscando una pagina y la encuentra. Comienza a leer.

- Por lo que dice aquí, es una familia con herencia de replicas. Osea que las mujeres con esta sangre pueden tener hijas, sobrinas, nietas o tataranietas exactamente iguales. Dice que se da en pocos casos, ya que tiene que pasar varias generaciones para que salga una replica.- Rose sigue ojeando el libro para seguir contarle mas cosas.

- No entiendo bien. ¿Se supone que nacen físicamente iguales?- sigue Damon con sus preguntas.

Elena cada vez se le acelera mas la respiración, sabe perfectamente de lo que están hablando. Ese libro es de su familia y cuanta toda la historia de sus antepasados.

- Se les llama dobles, que en el folclore obtiene el nombre de doppelgangüer. Por lo visto es una reacción de la naturaleza a algo sobrenatural. Ella crea los dobles para equilibrar la balanza.- le responde Rose a Damon.

- ¿Vale y eso que tiene que ver con todo lo que te pedí que hicieras?.- Damon se impacienta.

- Por que cuando indague un poco mas en los archivos que me triaste, vi un nombre que me resultaba familiar.- Rose le muestra los papeles y le señala un nombre.

- ¿Katherine Pierce? ¿Quien es?- pregunta Damon sin entender nada.

- Tu padre compro una caja de seguridad en un banco suizo para ella. Y su apellido, Pierce, en realidad es Petrova. Este libro es de la familia Petrova y tu padre hacia negocios con ella.- le confiesa al fin Rose.

Elena ante todo lo que están hablando, se revuelve en su asiento. Empieza a encontrarse mal y no quiere escuchar mas nada. Rose se esta acercando demasiado a la verdad.

- Tengo que salir de aquí- se apresura en decir Elena levantándose del asiento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se preocupa Damon levantandose también para ayudarla viendo como se tambalea.

- !Estoy bien!- le grita ella evitando que la toque- me hacéis venir aquí para escuchar cuentos para no dormir y...- se cansa al hablar.

- Preciosa, es mejor que te sientes.- se acerca el otra vez a ella para ayudarla.

- Aléjate de mi- ella se vuelve para la gran ventana que ilumina toda la habitación.

Elena comienza a temblar, necesita sangre por estar debilitada por la verbena. No se puede concentrar por el incesante latido del corazón de Damon. Ve que va perder el control si no bebe pronto algo de sangre.

- ¡Toma!- Rose fascinada por lo que esta presenciando sabe como ayudar a Elena y le ofrece su muñeca.

Ella la mira desconcertaba por el ofrecimiento de Rose, pero le dura poco al ver como se le realzan las venas de su brazo.

- ¿ Que haces?- pregunta Damon perplejo.

- Esta débil y necesita sangre. Si no, su sed de sangre se impondrá a su control y nos matará sin pestañear.- le responde Rose, mirando fijamente a Elena con su muñeca esperando a ser mordida.

La vampiresa la mira con gula, mientras sigue dándole la espalda a Damon.

- No puedo...- Elena intenta controlarse dejando de mirarla.

- Si puedes...- Rose se le acerca y le pone en frente su muñeca.

Elena la coge con delicadeza, sus ojos se vuelven oscuros y clava sus dientes. Por fin bebe y todo su cuerpo se estremece de la fuerza que va recuperando y del hambre que esta saciando.

Damon permanece en un segundo plano, inmovil y sin poder ver bien el rostro de Elena al permanecer detrás de ellas.

Cuando ha terminado, Rose se deja caer en una de las sillas que tiene al lado, la a dejado agotada. Mientras que Elena se limpia la boca con con la mano, satisfecha por haber comido y estar mejor. Ahora viene centrarse en todo lo que han descubierto sobre su familia. Se da la vuelta y se deja ver por Damon que la mira atónito.

- ¿Quieres saber toda la verdad, Damon? Para eso me has traído ¿ no? - dice muy segura Elena y decidida a contarle la verdad.

- No, te he traido para que Rose te viera. Era parte del trato, ella me ayuda con información y yo en cambio le muestro un vampiro de verdad. No sabia que tendrías ninguna verdad para contarme- le dice seriamente el.

Elena lo mata con la mirada, se ofusca y se va. El antes de seguirla se cerciora de que Rose este bien y queda con ella en el grill para el día siguiente. La chica se queda alegremente sentada, recuperándose de la mordedura y feliz por poder haber visto al fin un vampiro real.

- Rose esta bien, gracias por preguntar por ella.- le reprocha Damon mientras la persigue.

- No me sigas...- le pide ella.

- El coche esta por allí - le señala el la otra dirección.

- No me voy a ir contigo- le contesta ella.

- Para, he dicho que pares- le ordena el en voz alta e interponiéndose en su camino.

- Sabes que puedo matarte sin que te des ni cuenta, ¿ verdad?.- le amenaza Elena.

- Pues hazlo.! Vamos!, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.- le manifiesta firmemente.

Ella ante las palabras de Damon, comienza a reírse a carcajadas y se acerca a el intimidante.

- Sacas lo peor de mi, Damon Salvatore- se le queda mirando a los ojos. Ahora tiene sus sentimientos a flor de piel después de beber sangre y sus constantes peleas con el chico no le ayudan para controlarlo.

- ¿ Y que es lo peor que hay en ti, preciosa?- le contesta insinuante.

Ambos se quedan absortos el uno del otro. El solo quiere besadla y ella solo intenta apagar esa euforia que desprende por todos los poros de su piel.

- Se ha hecho de noche, llego tarde a la cita con Stefan.- con su frase Elena corta de un plumazo todo el debate. Le da la espalda al chico y se dirige hacia el coche.

Damon mira como se aparta de su lado y su rostro se entristece por un segundo pero recobra la compostura y va tras ella.


	10. Perdoname

**Creo algunas de vosotras estará contenta con alguna escena de este captitulo. :P . **

**Y para seguir con mi linea de minispoiler ( al estilo JP)(esto va para ti DianaGaby ;) ) solo diré que despues de la calma siempre viene una tormenta. Ahí lo dejo, jajajaja. Espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones. ;).**

Llegan a toda prisa al recinto ferial, pero para sorpresa de Elena, ya esta cerrado todo. Ha llegado demasiado tarde y todas esas luces que iluminan las atracciones estan ahora apagadas.

Ella baja del coche por que aun no se cree que halla podido dejar tirado a Stefan y mucho menos por el hermano. Se pasa la mano por la frente pensando en lo que se le viene encima cuando Stefan le pida explicaciones y no le pueda contar nada.

- Mi hermano lo entenderá- se apresura a decir Damon, bajando del auto y acercándose ella por su espalda.

- No, no lo hará. Por que ni si quiera le puedo decir que estamos haciendo y ni mucho menos entenderá la razón por la que lo hago.- dice ella apenada, observando la noria en la que debería haberse subido con su novio.

- ¿ Por que te importa tanto?, quiero decir, eres un vampiro. Llevas mucho tiempo en este mundo y has visto de todo. ¿ Por que preocuparse por líos de adolescentes?.- le comenta Damon cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el capó del coche.

- Por esa misma razón. Tengo 17 años, toda mi vida tendré esa edad. No pude disfrutar como humana y tampoco lo he podido hacer como vampiro. Quiero una vida normal, disfrutar de ser humano.- le explica ella apenada y sin apartar la mirada a esa atracción de feria.

- Pero eres mejor que un humano. Tienes lo mejor de ambas partes. Por un lado sientes igual que nosotros, pero a la vez eres mas fuerte y no puedes morir.- le consuela el. Ella se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Yo no pedí esto, Damon. Me convirtieron contra de mi voluntad.-

- Entonces..- da dos pasos hacia ella- deberías ver la parte positiva a todo esto, en vez de amargarte. Vive la vida que te han dado.- le aconseja.

- Estoy muerta, Damon.- le dice fríamente.

- A mi no me lo parece. Solo veo una chica asustada que no acepta lo que es. Que prefiere vivir un vida simple y humana, antes que una vida eterna y sin complicaciones.- el se acerca cada vez mas a ella, hasta ponerse en frente.

- Eso, para un vampiro significa matar a personas.- le contesta ella sin convencerse mucho de las palabras de el.

- No he visto que hallas matado a nadie aun. Ni si quiera a mi y mira que te lo he puesto en bandeja...- dice en un tono divertido.

Elena se contagia y esboza una pequeña risa.

- Me gusta que te ries...- le dice Damon tocándole el mentón.- ¿ Ves? puedes ser normal sin tener que parecer otra persona.- termina por decir.

Elena se pone rígida ante la caricia de el. Se siente un poco incomoda pero para nada le desagrada.

- ¿Por que no me tienes miedo? No me conoces ni sabes lo que podría llegar hacer...- le pregunta extrañada ella.

- Por que desde el momento que te conocí supe que estabas perdida, como yo. Vi tu soledad. Y muchas veces esa soledad que tenemos nos acerca tanto que no podemos evitar compartirla.- dice Damon dulcemente fijándose en los labios de la chica.

Elena se pone cada vez mas nerviosa. Todas las palabras de Damon cobran sentido para ella y esta temiendo volver a perder la batalla que tiene contra si misma. No puede evitar que ese hombre que la esta acariciando su mejilla la atraiga tanto que llegue hasta el punto de darle todo igual.

- Damon..., tengo que contarte algo- su razón vuelve en sí.

- ¿Esa verdad que tendría que saber?...- le pregunta el con suavidad.

- Si- ella se aleja para poder contarle todo sin ponerse tan nerviosa por tanta cercanía.- La noche de la muerte de tus padres... Yo estaba allí.- le confiesa.

- ¿ Que? - la rostro de el cambia radicalmente.

- Tu padre quedo conmigo esa noche. Me estaba ayudando con unos asuntos y...- titubea al intentar contarle.

- ¿ Y que? - el va para ella rápidamente y la agarra por los brazos.

- Me estaba esperando y cuando llegue vi que se le acercaron dos tíos y comenzaron a golpearlo. El intentó defenderse pero esos vampiros eran mas fuerte que el. Tu madre y tu hermano lo vieron todo desde el coche y bajaron para ayudarlo. Entonces sacaron unas pistolas y dispararon a tu madre que hizo de escudo para Stefan.- Elena evita la mirada del chico hasta que vuelve a mirarlo y ve que los ojos de Damon se están llenando de lagrimas.

- ¡Que mas!- el la zarandea para que siga hablando.

- Cuando Stefan vio a tu madre muerta, se lleno de ira y fue a por ellos. Tu padre intento que no le hicieran nada. Estuvo a punto de matar a uno de ellos pero el otro se lo impidió mordiéndolo y disparándolo después. Cogieron a Stefan y se disponían a matarlo hasta que intervine yo. No pude con los dos pero sirvió para ahuyentarlos.-

- Mi hermano no le dijo nada de eso a la policía. No recuerda nada de ese momento. ¿ Por que?- dice el furioso y con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

- Por que le hice olvidar..- le explica ella.

Damon la suelta al fin y se queda en blanco. No puede creer que todo lo que le pasó a sus padres tendría algo que ver con Elena. Alza la cabeza hacia la oscura noche, cierra sus ojos y suspira profundamente para recobrar la compostura.

- ¿Que asuntos tenias con mi padre?- le pregunta el algo mas calmado.

- Nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Damon, es mejor que no lo sepas...- ella intenta convencerla.

- ¡¿Que no lo sepa?! ¡Mataron a mis padres por tu culpa!- le grita el.

- ¡No lo mataron por mi culpa!- dice ella en el mismo tono.

- ¿ A no? involucraste a mi padre en cosas de vampiros. Era una buena persona y se fió de ti.- le reprocha el, señalándola una y otra vez con un dedo acusatorio.

- Tu padre desde que nació lleva involucrado a los vampiros, Damon. El era un cazador. Toda tu familia proviene de cazadores.- ella decide contarle todo.

- ¿Si era una cazador por que te ayudaría a ti?- el pregunta sin creer todo lo que le esta contando.

- Por que soy una Pretova. Y mi linea de sangre es muy importante para los vampiros. En especial para uno en concreto. Tu padre y yo pretendíamos destruirlo definitivamente.- ella se estremece nada mas que recordar a ese ser por el que tiene mucho miedo.

- ¿Entonces es ese vampiro quien envió a matar a mis padres?- pregunta con expresion fria.

- Si, eran sus lacayos.- le afirma ella.

- ¿ Como se llama?-

- Damon, es mejor que no te metas, podrías...- ella intenta por todo los medios cambiar de tema.

- ¿ Como se llama? - le vuelve a gritar.

Elena espera unos segundos antes de responder. No quiere decirle el nombre por que sabe que Damon ira a por el y al ser así correria mucho peligro. Pero se merece saber la verdad.

- Klaus - confiesa ella.

Damon se sorprende al escuchar el nombre. Es el tío que intento comprar el aserradero. Se queda pensando y se relaja para no perder la cabeza.

- ¿ Sabes que? Me voy para mi casa, creo que he tenido bastante por hoy.- dice el ásperamente. Esta cansado de tantos líos y con lo que acaba de descubrir no tiene fuerzas para continuar. Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Elena y va para el coche.

- Damon, espera- va tras el.

- ¡Dejame! - se vuelve para frenar el impulso de la chica.- Ahora estoy solo en esto. Tu solo sigue con esa vida simple que quieres construir entorno a mi hermano. - le recomienda el, sigue su camino hacia el coche, se monta y se aleja.

Elena se desmorona cuando ve partir a Damon. Se tapa la cara con sus manos y comienza a llorar desconsolada.

Damon llega a su casa abatido por toda la verdad. Eso y la profunda decepción que ha sentido hacia Elena cuando le ha contado todo lo que pasó esa noche hacen que comience a llorar. De repente escucha unos pasos bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras.

- ¿ Damon? - grita Stefan, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Damon se seca las lagrimas antes de que su hermano lo vea. Stefan se dirige hacia el rápidamente.

- Hermanito, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora- dice Damon con desgana.

Cuando esta a punto de darle la espalda a su hermano, este le detiene y le da un puñetazo. Damon cae al suelo sorprendido. Se toca la cara y nota por la sangre que le a roto el labio.

- Has estado con Elena, no me lo niegues.- Stefan sigue gritándole.

- ¿ Quien te lo ha dicho?- Damon intenta reincorporarse pero Stefan se adelanta y vuelve a propinarle otro puñetazo.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos!. ¿ Que hacías con mi novia?- pregunta furioso.

Damon ante la posibilidad de que lo vuelva a golpear lanza una patada a las piernas de Stefan y este cae. En el suelo los dos se ensalzan en una pelea.

- Maldito seas Damon. ¡Deja a mi novia en paz!.- dice Stefan entre golpe y golpe.

- ¡Tu hermanito no sabes ni donde te metes!- contesta Damon, agarrando a su hermano por el cuello y dándole golpes.

- ¡ Parad! - Rick interviene intentando separarlos.

Al fin consigue que se suelten y Rick queda entre medio de los dos.

-¿ Pero que coño hacéis? - dice el tío asombrado ante tal panorama.

- ¡Damon me esta engañando con mi novia!- dice un Stefan exaltado.

- ¡No te engaño con tu novia, idiota! Ella solo me esta ayudando.- confiesa el mayor de los Salvatore.

- ¿ Ayudando? ¿ A que?- pregunta Rick desconcertado.

- Eso es asunto mio y de ella.- le dice Damon retirándose para su habitación y dejando a Stefan confuso.

Al día siguiente, ya por la tarde, Elena se sienta en una pequeña mecedora que tiene en el porche. Va con una taza de sangre en la mano. Relajada y muy pensativa comienza a beber.

Frente a su casa para un coche y alguien baja de el. El rostro se oscurece al ver quien es.

- Hola.- saluda Stefan fríamente.

- Stefan- se levanta de su sitio- Lo siento tanto...- contesta algo avergonzada y observando que tiene la cara golpeada.- ¿ Que te a pasado?- pregunta preocupada tocándole la cara.

- Damon es lo que me a pasado- contesta el echando la cabeza a un lado para que deje de tocarlo.

- ¿ Te has peleado con tu hermano?-

- Por ti...- confiesa Stefan.

Elena se sorprende. Lamenta mucho que Damon halla pagado todo su enfado con su hermano y la culpa solo la tenia ella.

- ¿Te lo ha contado?- pregunta con miedo.

- ¿Que le estas ayudando?, si, pero ¿ para el que?, no lo se.- le explica muy serio.

Ella descubre que Damon no le ha dicho nada de nada. Se tranquiliza al saber que por muy enfadado que esté no la a descubierto ante los ojos de su hermano.

- Solo me pidio un favor y yo accedí. No te dijimos nada para protegerte.- ella le apoya uno de sus manos en el hombro de el.

- No soy un niño para que todos quieran protegerme. Si mi hermano te ha metido en algo turbio exijo saberlo.- el tono de Stefan suena cada vez mas brusco. Se le esta agotando la paciencia y quiere saber la verdad.

- Entonces deberias de hablar con el.- le recomienda ella.

- ¿ No me vas a decir nada?- pregunta harto de que le oculten cosas.

- No puedo...- ella agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

- Tu y mi hermano..., ¿ tenéis algo?- pregunta dubitativo.

- ¡ No! solo lo ayudo.- se apresura a contestarle ella.

- ¿ Sientes algo por el?- Stefan teme por la respuesta.

Elena se queda mirándolo y se sorprende ante la pregunta de su novio. Quiere decirle que no, que lo quiere a el y solo a el. Pero le estaría mintiendo aun mas de lo que lo hace. No sabe como salir del paso así que decide no contestar.

La expresión de Stefan se endurece por el silencio de la chica. No puede creer que su novia sienta algo por su hermano.

- Cuando te aclares, avísame. Mientras tanto, deberíamos darnos un tiempo.- dice con voz quebrada, traga saliva, le echa un ultimo vistazo a la chica y se va.

- ¡Stefan, por favor espera!- le grita desde el porche. Quiere ir tras el pero comprende que lo mejor que puede pasar es que ahora Stefan este lejos de ella. Podría correr peligro si siguen con la investigación y por nada del mundo permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Damon esta en su habitacion, mirando por la ventana, permanece pensativo. Lo único que tiene en la cabeza es a Elena y todas las verdades que le contó anoche. Se siente decepcionado pero a la vez aliviado de saberlo todo. Y saber que gracias a ella su hermano esta aun vivo le reconforta. Quiere odiarla por todo lo que supone pero es imposible. No la odia si no todo lo contrario. El sentimiento que tiene hacia esa chica va mas allá de su razonamiento. Algo que nunca había sentido antes y que cuando esta con ella todo lo que le rodea carece de importancia.

Teniéndola constantemente en su cabeza, tiene ganas de conocerla mas a fondo y que vuelva esa confianza que deposito en ella. Por todo lo que a hecho por el, se la merece.

Decide ir a su casa para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento de la otra noche y darle otra oportunidad. Llama al timbre un par de veces pero nadie abre la puerta. Cuando se da la vuelta resignado algo lo detiene.

- ¡Hijo de puta!, ¿te has atrevido a chantajear a mi hermana?- dice un Jeremy muy enfadado cogiendo al chico por el cuello y pegándolo a la pared.

- Solo le pedia ayuda...- contesta Damon a duras penas, las manos de Jeremy cada vez aprietan mas su cuello.

- Pues muy mala idea, idiota. Hacer enfadar a un vampiro es lo peor puedes hacer y mas si te metes con mi hermana.- dice sacando sus dientes a relucir.

- ¡Jer! Déjalo en paz- Elena intercede, forcejeando con el hermano para que baje a Damon.

Al fin lo deja caer al suelo ante la insistencia de Elena.

- No se por que le defiendes, deberíamos comérnoslo para que así se le quiten las ganas de jugar con vampiros.- le grita el chico, reprochando el gesto de su hermana.

- ¡Ya basta! Vete para la casa, tengo que hablar con el.- exclama Elena ante la mirada frustrada de su hermano.

Antes de irse Jeremy le lanza una mirada desafiante a Damon que aun esta en el suelo intentado recuperar la respiración.

- ¿ Que quieres ahora Damon?- pregunta ella, ayudando al chico a levantarse.

- Venia a pedirte perdon. No tengo excusa por lo que te dije anoche, pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad.-

- No hace falta que te disculpes, Damon. Estabas en todo tu derecho de ponerte así. Ademas, no eres el único que esta enfadado conmigo.- le explica ella comprendiéndolo.

- ¿Lo dices por Stefan?- pregunta intrigado.

- Tu hermano y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo. Alejarlo de mi es lo mejor que le puede pasar. Así no se verá involucrado en todo esto.- dice apenada.

- Vale...- vuelve a mirarla como siempre- entonces ya que hemos echo las paces. Quería pedirte algo.-

Elena se queda atónita ante la petición, no puede creer que vuelva a pedirle favores.

- No me pongas esa cara, preciosa. Antes quiero que me escuches.- le hace un gesto con las manos para tranquilizarla.

- ¿ Que quieres ahora Damon?- pregunta bruscamente.

- No es nada relacionado con mis padres. Te lo juro. Solo me gustaría devolverte todo lo que me has ayudado. Y ahora que tu y Stefan estáis separados, no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie y ...- se pasa la mano por el cabello como gesto de nerviosismo.

- No sigas, Damon. Tu y yo, jamas estaremos juntos.- le interrumpe ella.

- No es eso.- da un paso hacia ella- solo quiero olvidarme un poco de todo los problemas y tenia pensado darnos un respiro de todo esto.-

- ¿ Y que tenias pensado? - pregunta ella con dudas.

Damon sonríe ante la idea que se le a ocurrido.


	11. No existe el mañana

**Bueno espero que esteis preparadas por que ya queda poco para ``terminar con todo esto´´( giño para mi delena Ceci y Dianagaby :P ) . Y estoy rezando para que me salga bien. Asi que espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestros comentarios. Saludos! **

Ambos están en el coche, ninguno de los dos hablan. Elena mantiene su mirada fija en la carretera y Damon mira por la ventana.

- No puedo creer que me hallas convencido- dice Elena negando con la cabeza.

- Mas bien creo que lo estabas deseando.- le responde Damon con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿ El que?, ¿viajar contigo para tomarnos unos días de descanso? Lo dudo mucho.- dice un poco molesta con sigo misma por acetar su propuesta una vez mas.

- Nos divertiremos un poco, creo que lo necesitamos. Tu mas que nadie. Ademas que mejor sitio que hacerlo que en una gran ciudad donde nadie nos conoce. Tu podrás hacer lo que te de la gana y yo también.- le explica el para que se le quite ese cabreo que lleva.

- Espero que te refieras a que haremos turismo y poco mas.-

- Solo quiero que seas tu misma y ver como eres fuera de los muros de Mistic Falls.- le responde Damon muy alegre por volver hacer otra excursión con ella.

- ¡Bien!- fija su mirada en el.- ¡que se prepare New York!- dice ella aun reticente pero con ganas de volver a su cuidad favorita.

Aparcan cerca de una cafetería. Damon al bajar del coche queda sorprendido ante la cantidad de rascacielos y personas que lo rodea.

- ¿No has venido nunca a esta cuidad?- le pregunta ella ante el rostro ensimismado del chico.

- Es de las únicas ciudades que no he pisado y no entiendo por que. Es espectacular.- dice mientras sigue mirándolo todo.

- A lo mejor es por que me estabas esperando a mi para que te trajera.- comenta Elena con una gran sonrisa sin pensar mucho en lo que a dicho.

Damon le echa una mirada ante las palabras de la joven.

- Creo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote, preciosa.- Se apresura el a decirle.

- ¿Bien, que te apetece hacer?- pregunta ella para desviar de tema.

- ¡Es tu ciudad!, tu eliges.- le da el la opción.

Esta oscureciendo, Damon y Elena se dirigen hacia un bar. Cuando llegan ven una gran cantidad de personas esperando para entrar. Pero el portero que preside la entrada ve a Elena y le indica que entren sin tener que esperar. Ya dentro, ella se dirige hacia la barra.

- Lo nuestro empieza en una barra y termina en ella ¿no?- dice Damon en tono bromista.

- Esto no tiene mesas como el grill. Aquí como no te vengas a la barra no te sirven.- le explica ella riéndose con el.

- Es un bar de ... ya sabes...¿vampiros?- susurra.

- Si, hay también humanos, pero la mayoría son vampiros. Así que no te separes de mi lado. No quiero que te pase nada.- mientras que le dice eso, alza el brazo para llamar la atención del camarero.

Damon se queda observándola, le encanta que se preocupe por el.

- No podría separarme de ti, aunque quisiera. Y no quiero.- le dice dulcemente cerca de su oído a lo que ella responde mirándolo con agrado.

- ¿ Elena?- pregunta una chica rubia acercándose por la espalda de ella.

- ¡Rebeckah!- Elena grita de la agradable sorpresa que se ha llevado.

- Sabia que te aburrirías de ese pueblo y estarías pronto aquí- le dice con sorna mientras las dos se abrazan.

- No, Rebeckah. Solo vengo a pasar un par de días y de paso venir a veros.-

- Que pena...- la amiga de Elena pronto clava los ojos en el chico.- ¿ Y quien es tu amigo?- le pregunta insinuante.

- ¡ A si!, este es Damon - los presenta Elena.

Los dos se saludan estrechándose las manos.

- Encantada Damon.- dice la chica rubia con una actitud sugerente sin querer devolverle su mano.- Eres humano...- afirma ella con una mezcla de excitación y sorpresa.

- Si y espero que no sea un problema...- comenta el un poco preocupado.

- Para nada, nos encantan los humanos, son tan... simples.- le contesta Rebeckah.

- Bueno, ¿nos dejas aquí, sin nada que beber?.- Elena interrumpe en la conversación con la intención de que su amiga deje la mano ya de Damon y se vaya a servirles.

- ¡Pues claro!, esta noche estáis invitados a lo que queráis.- dice la chica con gran alegría por tener a su amiga de nuevo allí.

El bar se va llenando cada vez que se va haciendo mas tarde. Elena y Damon disfrutan de sus copas sentados en la barra. Ambos entablan una conversación muy entretenida.

- No puedo creer que cambiaste New York por Mistic Falls. ¿ Estas loca? Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas. Personas por todos los lados, de diferentes nacionalidades y por no contar con los humanos que te dejan beber su sangre sin ningún reparo- Damon mira a su alrededor asombrado.

- Por eso mismo, Damon. La chica que vivía aquí no es la que soy ahora. Lo que necesitaba no era sangre, ni victimas a las que comer. Lo único que necesitaba era un cambio.- le explica ella.

- ¿Tan mal persona creías que eras?- pregunta el desconcertado.

- Era peor- responde con tristeza y remordimiento.

- ¡Hey!- Damon coge el mentón de la chica- no hemos venido aquí para que recuerdes cosas tristes de tu pasado. Si no para que recuerdes los momentos buenos. Así que... enséñame que tan mal persona eras. Quiero ver que hacías antes de volverte una animadora contestona y peleona.- dice un Damon muy animado.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres verme como muerdo alguien?- pregunta ella extrañada.

- Si, aunque si lo dices con esas palabras suena mal. Es mejor decir que quiero verte comer.- le propone con una sonrisa cómplice.

Elena ríe por la nueva ocurrencia de Damon. Realmente se lo esta pasando fenomenal y si a eso le añadimos beber un poco de sangre de un humano mucho mejor.

- ¡Esta bien! como has dicho, voy a vivir el momento.- Elena se levanta de su sitio y comienza a mirar a todas esas personas próximas a ellos. Hasta que entre todas esas caras reconoce a alguien.

- ¡ Mi hermosa Elena!- grita un hombre a unos metros de ella.

- ¡Elijah!- ella se lanza hacia los brazos de el ante la mirada celosa de Damon.

- Cuanto tiempo, Elena. Mi hermana no me a dicho nada.- le acaricia la cara de la chica.

- Ni a mi tampoco. No me dijo que volviste. ¿ Ahora trabajas aquí?- pregunta ella entusiasmada.

- Si, volví hace unos meses. ¿Y que mejor sitio para trabajar mejor que este?- hace una pregunta retorica mientras Elena vuelve abrazarlo.

Damon no se contiene,se levanta, se abrocha la chaqueta.

- Hola, soy Damon- le ofrece su mano a lo que Elijah se le queda mirando de arriba abajo con mala gana y sin decir nada.

- Es un amigo del pueblo donde vivo ahora.- comenta Elena ante la tensión del momento.

- Si eres amigo de Elena, también eres amigo mio. !Ven aquí!- y antes de que Damon pueda pestañear, Elijah lo agarra y lo alza, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Pero tío, deberías llevar otros trapos. Se nota a leguas que eres un humano. Ven conmigo, te prestare algo mas acorde con el sitio.- le ofrece que vaya con el.

Damon mira a Elena rápidamente, esperando que la chica diga algo.

- Ve con el, Damon. Yo estaré aquí abajo. No te preocupes, no te hará nada. Es de confianza.- posa su mano en el hombro de Damon y sin esperar mucho mas se va con Elijah al almacén.

Rebeckah ve como Elijah se lleva a Damon y aprovecha para poder hablar a solas con Elena.

- Toma tu copa, ahora cuéntame como has conocido a ese bombom y si sabe bien.- dice la chica rubia frotándose las manos.

- Solo te diré que no lo he probado y que es el hermano de Stefan con el que salgo o salia en Mistic Falls.- Elena ante la rectificación se pone seria.

- Espera, espera, ¿el es tu cuñado?. Pues nadie lo diría por como os miráis.- le dice sugerente su amiga.

- Es que ... es una historia muy larga. Y sabes lo que me atraen los problemas.- le dice con desanimo Elena.

- Pues bendito problema, amiga. Ademas se ve que el solo tiene ojos para ti. Si vieras la cara que puso cuando vio que abrazaste a Elijah.- dice ella con una risita.

- EL esta obsesionado con un asunto, solo quiere una cosa de mi y es mi ayuda. No te niego que halla atracción pero no pasa de ahí, te lo aseguro. - le explica Elena.

- Y yo te aseguro que hay algo mas. Y no solo por su parte si no por la tuya. Por que entonces no lo hubieras traído a el si no al tal Stefan. Así que, Elena, dime ¿por que habéis venido a pasar un fin de semana romántico a la mejor ciudad del mundo?- pregunta muy interesada.

- ¡No vengo a pasar un fin de semana romántico!- afirma Elena riéndose y dándole un manotazo a su amiga.

- Te conozco Elena - Rebeckah la mira a los ojos- has venido a pasar tiempo para descubrir si sientes algo mas por el. Y así saber elegir entre el hermano y el. ¿ O me equivoco?- ante la insistencia de la chica, Elena suspira hondo y se queda callada como dándole la razón.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!, aunque sigue oliendo a humano pero por lo menos ya no lo parece tanto.- dice Elijah irrumpiendo en la conversación y haciéndose a un lado para que vean a Damon con sus nuevos ropajes.

Elena y Rebeckah se quedan mirandolo de arriba abajo. Elijah le a prestado unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que remarcar sus abdominales. Y en la mano sostiene una cazadora de cuero negra.

- Ahora pareces un chico malo y me encanta.- recalca Rebeckah, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- ¿ Y a ti que te parece , preciosa?- pregunta Damon haciéndose el interesante.

- Estas muy guapo- dice ella tímida.

Rebeckah se percata de la situación y se acerca al chico.

- ¿ Bailas conmigo, Damon?- le ofrece su mano para que la coja.

- ¡Claro!- responde Damon echándole una mirada a Elena, que es realmente con la que quiere bailar.

Los dos van para la pista de baile y desparecen entre la multitud. Elena se queda observándolos mientras comienzan a bailar.

- Te gusta, ¿eh?- dice un Elijah comprensivo.

- Hay algo en el que me da mucho miedo.- declara ella.

- El amor cuando eres humano da mucho miedo. A los vampiros cuando tienes humanidad también les pasa. No te preocupes.- le apoya su mano en su hombro, consolándola.

- ¿Amor?, no, no...- ella suelta una risita nerviosa y niega con la cabeza.

- Elena, no me puedes engañar. Jamas te habia visto mirar a un hombre como lo miras a el.-

Ella asimila lo que le esta diciendo Elijah y devuelve su mirada a esa pista donde Damon y Rebeckah bailan muy animadamente. Para su sorpresa observa como su amiga no para de tocarlo y tontear con el.

Ante todo lo que esta viendo, algo en su interior se esta removiendo con fuerza y no puede controlarlo. No le esta gustando nada y su enfado va en aumento.

- Voy a seguir atendiendo, este bar no puede llevarse solo.- Elijah deja a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

Termina la canción y ambos regresan a la barra donde se encuentra Elena, que permanece callada y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿ Habéis terminado ya de hacer el ridículo?- comenta ella muy seria y desviando su atención hacia su bebida.

- ¿ Ridículo?, si somos todos unos profesionales del baile ,tengo movimientos que aun me han faltado por enseñarle.- responde riéndose la chica a Elena con un tono de insinuación para Damon.

- Ok, espero que me lo enseñes, pero ahora necesito ir al baño. Si me disculpáis.- el le da un ultimo sorbo a su bebida y se retira dejando a las chicas a solas.

- ¿ Y esa cara?- pregunta Rebeckah a su amiga.

- Es la que tengo, ¿que quieres que te diga?-

Elena se pone nerviosa por que ahora lo que mas le apetecería es romperle el cuello a su amiga, pero por otro lado no quiere darle mas motivos para que piense que son celos.

- Creo que mi cometido a resultado, ¿ no es así?.- dice Rebeckah con tono de satisfacción.

- ¿ Que cometido?- Elena ni si quiera quiere escucharla. Sabe a lo que se esta refiriendo y quiere dejar ya el tema.

- Era la prueba definitiva. Quería comprobar si realmente sientes algo por ese humano y parece que por tu expresión hay algo mas que atracción.-

- Estas loca- Elena le contesta de mala manera pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

- No, amiga mía, tu eres la que estas loca pero de amor- termina por decirle la rubia con media sonrisa.-

- No debería haber venido a visitaros, Elijah y tu estáis muy pesados con ese tema y te digo que no, no siento nada por Damon. Lo puedo decir mas alto pero no mas claro.- la chica se enfurruña como una niña pequeña por que no sabe salir del paso y sigue negando lo evidente.

- Déjame darte un consejo como tu mejor amiga que soy - Rebeckah pone su mano sobre el hombro de Elena para captar su atención.- En tu larga vida siempre has tenido la esperanza de enamorarte. Creo que a todos nos pasa, sin excepción. Pero tu miedo no te deja ver lo que tienes en frente de tus narices.-

- Si me he enamorado Rebeckah, pero no de Damon, si no de Stefan.-

- ¿ Stefan? ¿ Y donde esta?. Si tanto lo quieres no estarías aquí con su hermano- la conversación coge un tono mas serio y Rebeckah se pone en frente de su amiga- Escúchame Elena, necesitas un empujoncito y te reto a que le des una oportunidad, solo hoy. Ahora estáis los dos aquí, sin que nadie se interponga. A partir de ahora no existe Stefan, ni Elijah, ni yo, ni nadie. Solo Damon y tu, disfruta de la noche de New York, experimenta y he intenta averiguar que es lo que sientes. Ahora mismo no existe el mañana, ¿ entendido?.- la rubia arquea las cejas esperando una respuesta positiva.

- Si así me dejáis en paz de una vez, esta bien.- ella acepta sin mucho convencimiento, tal vez por que su amiga lleva razón y debería descubrir de una vez por todas que es lo que siente por Damon.

- Bueno, ya estoy aqui, ¿ quien es la siguiente para bailar?.- dice un Damon muy animado por seguir con la fiesta.

Rebeckah mira a su amiga para que así Elena empiece por hacerle caso a todo lo que le habia dicho. Ella se pone erguida ante la presencia de Damon y se ofrece voluntaria para bailar con el.

Al chico se le ilumina la cara cuando ve que bailará con Elena.

- Espero que no me pises preciosa.- dice mientras se encaminan hacia la pista.

Rebeckah aprovecha que se han ido y se dirige rápidamente al dj para decirle algo al oído. El chico inmediatamente corta la música que tenia puesta, ante el abucheo de toda la gente que se encuentra allí vuelve a retomar pero para poner un tema algo mas lento. El publico se queda algo extrañado pero no pierden oportunidad para buscar a una pareja para bailar.

Elena se queda quieta y mira para su amiga que la observa a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa.

- Tu amiga creo que quiere vaciar el local.- dice Damon sin entender por que el cambio tan radical de la música.

- Es que es muy bipolar, pero aun así tiene muy buen gusto para la música y es un buen tema, deberíamos aprovecharlo.- dice ella algo mas positiva y animada.

Las luces se vuelven tenues para darle al sitio un lugar mas intimo y Elena se prepara para que se acerque Damon y la lleve.

Damon posa delicadamente su mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. Ambos quedan muy pegados el uno del otro y Elena no puede evitar comérselo con la mirada cuando siente su respiraron a danzar y Damon juguetea con su dedo meñique rozando la espalda de la chica. Ella ante el roce solo le sale una sonrisa retraída.

Mientras dan los pasos para compaginarlos con la música no se quitan la vista de encima. Ambos están absortos uno del otro, como si solo estuvieran ellos y nadie a su alrededor. Ella ya algo mas relajada se apega mas a el, le pasa su brazo por el hombro y pega su cabeza en la mejilla del chico. El cierra los ojos y se deja llevar sin poder evitar ponerse a respirar el olor de sus cabellos.

Los dos disfrutan de un excitante pero momento de tranquilidad y se sienten tan a gusto estando así que cuando acaba la canción aun no se separan.

Los luces se encienden y ambos despiertan de ese increíble sueño. Se separan y mantienen sus miradas.

- ¿ Nos vamos?- dice ella muy decidida.

- Si...-

Salen por la puerta del bar y observan como no para de llover.

- ¡Vaya!, esta cayendo una buena.- dice Elena con desilusión.

- No pasa nada - Damon se pone la chaqueta que le dio Elijah y coge de la mano a Elena- No creo que te vayas a resfriar.- dice con media sonrisa y sale corriendo hacia la calle tirando del brazo de ella.

- ¿ Que haces? - pregunta ella riéndose entre medias.

- Disfrutar.- el se para en medio de un callejón y estira sus brazos mirando arriba, dejándose mojar por la lluvia.

Elena se queda parada junto a el contemplándolo y se le comienza a dibujar un sonrisa en su cara. Aun recuerda cuando cuando lo conoció, tan estirado y soberbio, con ese traje y corbata que llevaba y lo guapo e interesante que le pareció. Paso de caerle bien, después a odiarlo y ¿ ahora?. No sabe lo que siente, solo sabe que ese hombre se había metido en su cabeza a la fuerza y que por mucho que volviese a Mistic Falls para conocer a Stefan, al final va resultar que quien se esta llevando una parte de ella es Damon.

Ahora mismo solo lo ve a el, sin pensar en nada mas hasta que Damon la devuelve a la tierra.

- ¿ En que piensas? - le pregunta intrigado mientras baja los brazos y se acerca mas aun a ella.

Una lluvia torrencial cae encima de ellos y totalmente empapados solo se preocupan de mirarse a los ojos.

- Nada, es mejor que nos vayamos.- Elena pestañea varias veces para que vuelva su razón y se da la vuelta para cortar todo ese momento.

- ¡Elena!- Damon la llama a lo lejos sin moverse de su sitio.

La chica para en seco pero sin querer darse la vuelta, si lo mira otra vez es capaz de no poder aguantar mas.

- ¿Que?-

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo podremos seguir con esto?- pregunta ya furioso por su reacción e intenta hacerse el interesante para que se vuelva hacia el.

- ¿ A que te refieres Damon? - pregunta ya molesta.

Al final el objetivo de Damon se ha cumplido y ella se da la vuelta curiosa y con una pose muy chulesca y enfadada por estar empapada de arriba a abajo.

- Intento mantener distancia y respetar tu decisión, pero me es imposible estar tan cerca de ti y no poder decirte que me estoy enamorando.- le confiesa con una mezcla de ira y desesperación poniéndose en frente de ella a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Elena sin poder aguantarse mas y tras esa confesión agarra del cuello a Damon y lo atrae hasta sus labios con fuerza. Ambos se besan como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

Damon la abraza contra su cuerpo para que jamas pueda escapar de el. Al fin lo corresponde y no tiene pensamiento de que esto llegue a su fin. Por otra parte las manos de Elena se pasean por todo el cabello de Damon, arrastrándolo mas aun si cabe hacia ella. Los dos comienzan a necesitar fundirse en uno solo.

Así, en medio de un callejón donde se encontraba la puerta de atrás del bar de Rebeckah, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la locura. Y como si la noche se alegrara de verlos unidos al fin, paró de llover, lo que les llevo a separarse solo unos centímetros.

- Por fin dejó de llover- dijo Elena con el aliento entre cortado y sonriendole dulcemente.

- Deberíamos aprovechar e irnos ya al hotel antes de que se ponga otra vez a llover.- dice con cuidado Damon para que ella no malinterprete sus palabras.

Por fin ella lo había besado y no quería presionarla mas, ni mucho menos que se pensase que esa noche querría que ocurriese algo mas entre ellos. Se sentía satisfecho con solo el beso y pensó para si mismo que ese seria el comienzo de algo y que iría todo lo despacio que ella quisiese. No quería perderla por nada en el mundo.

Ella en cambio no malinterpreto sus palabras para nada, si no todo lo contrario. Se lo dijo en un tono tan serio que creía que se sentía incomodo y que a lo mejor su conciencia no le permitía traicionar a su hermano.

Damon la miraba a los ojos y saco su media sonrisa. Sin pensárselo entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Elena y se fueron para el hotel.

**MMM... ¿Al hotel?. Que pasará?. Por una vez nuestra terca Elenita se dejará llevar?. XDDDD . Hasta mañanaaa! jajajaj.**


	12. Hazme sentir

**Bueno, despues de un par de dias libres os dejo el ``penultimo´´ capi. No se como catalogarlo sin dar ningun Spoiler, asi que si lo vais a leer tendreis que tener la mente muy abierta por que no es para todos los publicos. No se si me entendeis XDDD. Pero tranqui, no contiene lenguaje soez ni nada vulgar. Espero que os guste. ;)**

Llegando a la habitación de Elena, Damon se para en seco apoyando su cabeza en el umbral de la puerta dejando libre la mano de ella para que pueda abrirla.

- ¿ Quieres pasar?- le pregunta con poquito avergonzada por todo lo que conlleva esa pregunta.

- ¿ Tu quieres que pase?- el le devuelve cortes mente la pregunta, todo ello sin quitarle ojo encima.

- Si - responde dibujando una leve sonrisa.

- Supongo que seria un imbécil si no aceptara la proposición de una chica preciosa.- dice en tono burlón para relajar el ambiente . Le encantaba hacerla reír.

- Supongo que si.- le contesta ella impacientada por que no para de mirarla y no entra en la habitación.

Damon sigue observándola, pensando en que hacer. Le esta pidiendo que entre, que se quede con ella y no para de imaginarse todo lo que harían en esa habitación. Antes no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces pero ha llegado el momento y ahora no sabe si seria todo aquello lo correcto. Lo ultimo que quiere es que pase algo entre los dos, luego Elena se arrepienta y se de cuenta de que al que quiere es al hermano. Ahora el que tenia un miedo increíble era el.

- Creo que me iré a mi habitación, a sido un día muy largo con el viaje y todo eso. Estoy cansado. Hablaremos mañana, buenas noches Elena.- le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y comienza a caminar para su habitación.

Ella se queda pasmada por la despedida y se queda mirándolo como se va por el pasillo. Y sin pensarselo dos veces y con furia contenida, Elena corre a velocidad vampirica para ponerse delante de el, lo cual el chico pega un brinco del asombro al verla allí de repente.

- ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo?- le pregunta muy enfadada por su rechazo.

El sigue estupefacto por la velocidad de ella y sigue sin entender como a venido tan rápido hacia el.

- Me dices que me quieres y luego ¿ que?, ¿ te vas? ¿ que es lo que quieres de mi?- comienza a alzar la voz.

- Elena...-

- No, Damon, vete a la mierda.-

Ahora es ella quien se aleja como alma que lleva el diablo y va a paso rápido para su habitación. Damon que no sabe como llevar este tipo de situaciones por que nunca se había visto envuelto en nada parecido, suspira hondo y va tras ella. Cuando la alcanza ,frente a su puerta a punto de entrar ,la coge por el brazo obligandola a darse la vuelta y sin mediar mas una palabra la besa como su vida dependiera de ello. Elena ante el impactante y sorprendente acto del chico no puede hacer otra cosa que corresponderle. Todo ese enfado desapareció cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Ya no existía nada mas que ellos dos. Besándose, peleando por quien puede tocarse mas. Sin poder evitarlo Damon pega a Elena contra la puerta lo que hace que esta se abra y ambos caigan para el interior de la habitación. El lanza una patada para cerrarla pero sin dejar de besar a Elena.

Ella mientras se entretiene agarrando su pelo y pasando una de sus manos por su torso. Aprovecha para intentar quitarle la camisa pero algo que hay en el suelo los interrumpe haciéndolos caer. La maleta de Elena estaba ahí desde esta mañana que llegaron. No quiso sacar la ropa por que creía que al estar en New York con Damon se daría cuenta de que quiere a Stefan y no se quedaría ni si quiera la noche a dormir allí. ! Menuda sorpresa ! pensó en sus adentros mientra reía a carcajadas con el encima de ella riendo igual.

Damon paró de reír y quedo observándola. Moría por esa sonrisa, era lo mas bonito que había visto en su vida y quería verla el resto de su vida.

-¿ Estas segura?- pregunto el serio pero ilusionado.

Elena paró de reír y lo miró.

- Tengo muchos años, Damon y tengo muchas cosas de las que arrepentirme, pero esta no es una de ellas.- se levanto y ayudó a levantarlo.

Frente uno del otro y fijando sus miradas, Elena comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, después se quedó en camisa de tirantes blanca y con sus dedos coqueteaba con un de los tirantes y lo dejó caer.

Los ojos de Damon ardían en deseos. Lo único que quería es llegar a ella para desnudarla y hacerle el amor, como hacia con cualquier otra, a eso estaba acostumbrado. Pero ella no, ella no es como las otras. Es distinta, no por ser vampiro si no por que es la persona mas humana que ha conocido. Le ha cambiado su mundo y lo hace feliz.

Por fin DAmon actúa y sin prisa pero sin pausa se quita la camisa que trasparentaba todo su torso mojado por la lluvia.

Ella prosigue quitándose otra prenda todo lo despacio que requería el momento. Quería recrearse uno en el otro y que esa noche fuese inolvidable.

Los dos ya en ropa interior sin poder esperar mas se acercan lentamente y juntan su labios hambrientos por saborearse. Se echan sobre la cama y el , que esta encima, con un dedo baja sus bragitas de encaje que llevaba a conjunto con el sujetador. Mientras con la otra descubre un pecho uno de sus pechos.

Elena agarra la entrepierna dura de Damon y esboza un pequeño suspiro. No pueden creerse lo que están haciendo. !Ellos!, que se odiaban, no se podían ni ver y que por casualidades del destino los había juntado.

Elena no aguanta mas y con su velocidad pone a DAmon abajo. Algo que al chico seguía sorprendiéndole.

- Me estoy acostumbrando a esto- suelta una pequeña broma lo que hace que Elena se ria.

- Shhhh- le pone su dedo en la boca a Damon.

Agarra su miembro y se lo introduce subiendo la temperatura de la habitación. Damon inclina su espalda hacia ella besándola en los labios y bajando por su cuello hasta los pechos. Ella por su parte no para de subir y bajar al unisono de las caricia que le proporciona el. Sentados uno encima del otro se conectan mas y todo lo que halla fuera de esas cuatro paredes no les importa. Solo ellos dos, nadie mas. Y sin quererlo aun pero sin poder evitarlo llegaron al éxtasis.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron. Todo brillaba mas que antes, un resurgir desde sus interiores no paraban de revolotear por todo sus cuerpos. Y esa chispa que se enciende siempre que están juntos no era casualidad. Todo eso los llevaría a este momento.

Damon por fin recostó su espalda en la cama y Elena hizo lo mismo pero echándose encima y sin que el saliera de ella.

- Ha sido alucinante- comento en un ahogo mientras recuraba su respiración.

- ¿ Te ha gustado?- pregunta ella mientras su cabeza sigue apoyada en su pecho y encima de el.

- ¿ Estas de broma?- ahora es el que la coge y da la vuelta para ponerse encima atrapándola con todo su cuerpo, lo que hace que ella ria- A sido la experiencia mas increíble de mi vida-

Elena mira esos ojos azules que muestran tanta seguridad y sinceridad en lo que dicen que para de reír. Ya que lo mismo que esta sintiendo el en ese momento ella lo siente igual. No es la primera vez que realizaba el sexo con algún hombre. Incluso cuando lo hacia con humanos no sentía nada mas que la satisfacción de ser servida y poco mas. No significaba nada para ella y no iba mas allá del placer fisico. ¿ Pero ahora?, todo su cuerpo le pide mas y no se conforma pasar solo una noche con el.

- Ha estado bien- dice ella conteniendo su entusiasmo.

- ¿Solo eso?- pregunta con falsa molestia y levantando una de sus cejas.

- Esta bien,... a sido fantástico.- le dice al fin riéndose para satisfacción del chico

Esa risa impulsa a Damon a devorarla otra vez con su boca y juguetear con sus senos. Ella sigue con esa risa divertida que le hace sentir cada vez que el la toca. Como dos niños pequeños que no paran de jugar se disponen otra vez a saciar sus lujuriosos cuerpos.

Amanece un nuevo día en New York, la lluvia a dejado paso a un resplandeciente sol y sin ver visto aun, ya que siguen a oscuras, los dos siguen en la habitación, dormidos en la cama donde anoche dejaron todas sus dudas atrás.

Cuando uno de esos rayos de sol entra por una rendija de la ventana, Elena se da cuenta de que es de día. Con las mejores de sus sonrisas, al recordar todo lo que paso anoche, se siente el brazo de Damon que esta tras ella abrazándola. Aunque quiere darse la vuelta para mirarlo como duerme no puede evitar sentirse en la gloria cuando esta en sus brazos. Pero algo en ella se despierta también, tiene hambre, a si que con cuidado de no despertarlo levanta el brazo que la aprisionaba y se sienta al borde de la cama para levantarse.

- ¿ Donde vas? - pregunta el aun adormilado.

- Voy a comer algo, necesito reponer fuerzas- dice con un tono de simpatía dándole la espalda y levantándose de la cama.

- Espera...- el coge rápidamente su mano y tira de ella para que caiga sobre el.

- ¿ Que haces?- pregunta ella aun tímida por esta nueva confianza que tienen.

- ¿Vas a beber sangre?-

- Si, tengo una bolsa en la maleta. Anoche no bebí demasiada por que no creía que no la necesitaría. Pero visto lo visto...- deja su frase por la mitad con una media sonrisa y expresión cómplice hacia Damon.

- No hace falta.- le dice mientras la observa encima de el.

- ¿ El que no hace falta?- pregunta ella sin entender.

- Que bebas de esa bolsa-

- Yo creo que sí, Damon. Si no podría cometer alguna estupidez y no quiero hacerte daño.-

Elena hace el intento por levantarse pero Damon la coge, esta vez por las muñecas y vuelve a traerla hacia el, permaneciendo en encima.

- Bebe de mi- le comenta con una voz delicada.

Ella arruga en ceño por que no puede creer lo que le esta pidiendo. ¿ Beber de el?, ¿ Alimentarse con su sangre?, no hay nada mas que desee en este momento que hacerlo, pero su razón vuelve a su cabeza.

- Damon, no puedo hacerlo...- ella niega con la cabeza y se sienta en frente de el preocupada por lo que le a pedido.

- ¿Por que?- el se reincorpora también acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero hacerte daño.-

- Y no me lo harás, confió en ti.-

El sigue observando ese rostro dudoso y es incapaz de dejar que se vaya hasta que lo haga. Quiere sentirla por todos los lados de su cuerpo y conocer aun mas si cabe esa faceta de vampiro. Si le hace daño o no es lo ultimo que tiene en mente.

Mientras espera a que acepte o no, acerca su cara a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios y comienza a besarla dulcemente. Ella toma ese beso como una ola de viento fresco y se tumban otra vez sobre la cama.

- Nunca he echo...- intenta pronunciar la frase sin que los labios de Damon la dejen.

-¿ Morder a alguien?- pregunta sin parar de besarla y esbozando una leve risa.

- No, tonto. Me he alimentado de mucha gente pero no había sentimientos de por medio.-

Entre tantas caricias que se estaban dando Elena no se percato de lo que dijo, pero Damon si y dejo de hacerlo para mirarla con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿ Sentimiento?,¿ que tipo de sentimientos?- pregunto seguro y queriendo una respuesta rápida. Tenia que saberlo, era ahora o nunca.

Elena ante la pregunta y después cayendo en la cuenta de lo que dijo se pudo nerviosa y se levanto como un resorte.

- Debería beber de mi bolsa- cambio de tema y se puso a buscar en la maleta.

El se sintió culpable de presionarla y se puso a su espalda, abrazándola desde atrás lo que hizo que ella párese de buscar.

- Ayer aproveche que estuve a solas con Elijah para preguntarle una cosa. Ya que es un hombre y ademas vampiro quería saciar mi curiosidad sobre un asunto.- le susurró al oído calmándola un poco al cambiar de tema.

- ¿ Que tipo de asunto?- ella cambio su expresión y saco una sonrisa de agradecimiento por que no la presionaba mas sobre lo de beber de el.

- Le pregunte... ¿ que es lo que deseáis de un ser humano? ¿ Y sabes lo que me contesto?-

Elena niega la cabeza divertida, con los ojos cerrados, por que prácticamente casi ni le esta escuchando, desde que la abraza por detrás solo esta pensando en esos brazos que la rodean y la mecen en un contoneo lento. Sus dos cuerpos que están pegados y la entrepierna de el que roza sus muslos.

- Me dijo que lo que deseáis es sentir nuestra humanidad.- prosigue el seguro de las palabras que diría a continuación e ignorante de los deseos pervertidos de su compañera.

Elena abre los ojos y se gira hacia el y lo mira atentamente. La conversación parece coger tites serios. Atrás quedan esos sueños de volver a unirse a el.

- Se que vivirás eternamente y que yo no. Tu seguirás estando buena y yo seré un vejestorio. - ambos ríen- Pero lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez y no me preguntes el cuando, el donde, ni el por que pero lo único que se ahora es que te quiero. Y si tu me dejas, yo te aseguro que te mostraré lo que es el amor. El sentimiento mas bonito de un humano. Te haré sentir viva y a lo largo de mi corta vida te amaré hasta mi final.-

Elena quedo pasmada sin saber que decir ante tal declaración. Trago saliva y se dio cuenta como le caía una pequeña lagrima del ojo. Damon se apresuró a limpiarla con su meñique en un roce inocente. Y entonces se dio cuenta, ese chico que tenia hay plantado, en frente de sus narices, desnudo y enamorado de ella, encendió algo que desde que se convirtió en vampiro tanto anhelaba.

- Entonces hazme sentir el amor, Damon.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el para darle un beso tierno en los labios.

Para Damon, eso fue el pistoletazo de salida. Una de sus manos se enreda en la larga melena de la chica y la otra acaricia suavemente su nalga.. No quería perderla en aquel momento y dudaba si se espantaría ante su declaración. O si sigue pensando aun en su hermano. Todo eso le invadía cuando vio que Elena no racionaba. Pero esa frase, esa respuesta, lo que ha dicho lo ha vuelto loco de alegría. Le ha jurado amor eterno y eso es lo que va hacer. Amarla por el resto de sus días.

En Mistic Falls, Stefan despierta y comienza a buscar a Damon por toda la casa. Quiere hablar con el sobre Elena, saber las intenciones que tiene o simplemente ver si puede llegar a ser un rival. Lo ultimo que desea es pelearse con su hermano y mucho menos por una chica, pero Elena no es cualquier cosa para el.

Comienza por el cuarto de su hermano aporreando la puerta, sin que nadie le conteste. Baja al piso de abajo para ver si esta en el estudio pero tampoco hay ningún rastro del mayor de los Salvatore. Sin saber donde esta, dos opciones se le pasan por la cabeza. O esta en el aserradero o esta con Elena. Esta ultima la descarta para no ponerse histérico. Pero ayer ni si quiero lo vio y hoy tampoco aparece. Así que de poco le sirve.

Ante los celos que le están surgiendo decide ir a la casa Gilbert para hablar con Elena o en este caso comprobar si esta con su hermano o no.

- ¿ Quien es? - pregunta Jeremy sin abrir.

- Soy Stefan, Jer. Vengo hablar con Elena.-

Jermey abre la puerta semidesnudo. Con el torso descubierto, solo unos pantalones de deportes y medio adormilado, se restriega una de sus manos en el ojo para desemperezarse.

- Hola, colega. Tengo malas noticias, mi hermana no esta.-

Stefan confirma así sus sospecha y aprieta sus puños de rabia.

- ¿Y sabes donde esta?- pregunta en un tono seco y frió.

- Pues me dijo que se iba a pasar el fin de semana a New York. Alli tenemos algunos amigos y quería ir a verlos.-

- ¿Iba sola?-

Jeremy se da cuenta de por donde van los tiros al escuchar como el ritmo cardíaco de Stefan se acelera.

- ¿Me estas preguntando si se ha ido con tu hermano?- pregunta el chico Gilbert arqueando una ceja.

- Solo quería saber si los vistes juntos ayer.-

- Si, Damon estuvo ayer por la mañana pero como medio discutieron y ya no quise saber mas nada.- explica Jeremy con desgana por todo lo que se trae su hermana con estos hermanos Salvatore.

- Vale. Lo siento Jer por molestarte y gracias.-

Stefan acaricia su mentón pensativo. Ya no sabe que hacer, los celos que le provoca pensar en que ellos dos estén juntos es insoportable, despide a Jeremey y se marcha para su coche. Solo le queda esperar. No puede hacer mas.

Cuando se dispone a meterse dentro alguien en otro coche para a su lado.

- Hola Stefan, ¿que tal estas?-

El chico se queda callado en un principio al no saber quien es pero al acercarse a la ventanilla reconoce al conductor.

- Hola Hayley, ¿bien y tu?-

- Perfectamente, estaba buscando a Damon. ¿ Lo has visto?-

- No, yo también quisiera saber donde esta. Lleva un día desaparecido.- le comenta algo apenado por que sigue sin quitarse de la cabeza de que están juntos.

- Ok, entonces nada.- la chica se le queda un par de segundos mirándolo y prosigue- ¿ Te gustaría venir al aserradero conmigo? Necesito llevar unos papeles y después te puedo invitar a un café. Hoy no tengo planes así que...-

Stefan duda al principio ya que desde que murieron sus padres no a vuelto a pisar aquel lugar. Le trae demasiados recuerdos y aun no esta preparado. Pero ante la insistencia y por no quedarse en su casa comiéndose la cabeza accede con el beneplácito de ella. Ambos se van para el aserradero.

**Mañana tendreis el ``final´´! Espero vuestros comentarios.!**


	13. Se humano conmigo

**Hola a todas!, bueno como he visto algun revuelo por las review cuando dije que este era el final, queria aclararlo un poco. Pero eso sera al final del capitulo. Mientras disfrutarlo y espero con muchas ganas que os guste ( alguna verá su sueño hecho realidad XXD) y por su puesto deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos luego al final del capi :P**

**Pd: Ya sabeis, abstenerse menores de edad +18.! **

En la habitación del hotel, Elena y Damon han dejado la cama que presenció el acto mas bonito que se ha podido dar entre los ellos y ahora disfrutan de una buena ducha.

Damon no para de darle pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello a lo que Elena solo puede hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse para no clavarle las uñas.

El vapor del agua envuelve todo sus cuerpos y la temperatura, al menos la de el, esta subiendo por momentos. Así que decide pasar a la acción. Posa con delicadeza su mano por la parte baja de ella, haciéndola suspirar..

Elena pasa ambos brazos por el cuello del chico, abrazándose a el. Los movimientos constantes que le esta provocando ahora mismo la llevan al cielo y por un instante cree estar perdiendo todo su control. Aun no a bebido ni una sola gota desde anoche. Damon no la ha dejado y solo la a entretenido con sexo, caricias y demás tocamientos. Esta al limite de sus fuerzas y ya no puede mas. Así que con su mano tocando el pecho de el lo aparta con fuerza hasta pegarlo a las baldosas de la bañera.

- ¿Has seguido bebiendo verbena?- pregunta mientras sus ojos comienzan a entonarse oscuros y sus venas comienzan a realzarse.

- No desde que fuimos a la universidad y te paso aquello.- confiesa el maravillado por lo que esta presenciando.

Un vampiro en su máximo esplendor. Siendo ella el cazador y el su presa. Eso lo motivaba, lo excitaba, le daba miedo y todo un cumulo de cosas que ni el entendía. Y lo mejor de todo esto es que era Elena, la chica que se había encargado de meterse en su corazón y que en la que confiaba plenamente.

Aprovecha aun indecisión de ella e intenta ponérselo mas fácil. Le acaricia curioso esas venas que comienzan asomarse bajo sus ojos y con la otra mano la agarra del cuello para traerla hacia el.

Ella sedienta no puede evitarlo mas y sucumbe al deseo de Damon. Sus colmillos se alargan y los clava en su piel blanquecina.

Damos arruga un poco su rostro por el dolor pero que pronto se volverá placer. La sangre pide paso al agua y sus cuerpos se tiñen de rojo. Elena succiona lentamente sin querer parar jamas y el sabor de su sangre la embriaga como el mejor whisky del mundo. No le importaría hacer esto cada mañana.

Cuando Damon se repone empieza a necesitar mas y dejando que ella le siga mordiendo le levanta con la mano uno sus muslo y la penetra. Con el empuje hace que ahora sea Elena la que este contra la pared. La embiste con lentitud pero a la vez con fuerza. Haciéndole el amor mientras ella bebe su sangre.

Elena por fin se sacia y se detiene para contonear todo su cuerpo al ritmo el marca. Damon observa lo sensual que ve a esa chica con toda su sangre por su boca y la devora con la mirada mientras le pasa un dedo por sus labios. Saboreando así su misma sangre pero de la boca de ella.

- Yo también quiero probar tu sangre- le propone caprichoso.

Elena sin pensárselo dos veces comienza a hacerse pequeños arañazos, empezando por encima de su ombligo.

Damon sale de ella para presenciar el nuevo jueguecito que le propone.

- Bebe- ordena ella.

El se agacha y lame con cuidado esa herida antes de que desaparezca. El sabor de su sangre y el de su cuerpo lo tiene completamente loco. Después ella hace lo mismo arriba de sus senos y el le dedica una sonrisa pervertida. Repite lo de antes, pero esta vez aprovecha para agarrar sus pechos, lo que hace que Elena se estremezca del placer. Y por ultimo, para terminar con esta maldita tortura, que nada mas que hace es separarlos, ella se hace un ultimo arañazo con su uña en el labio inferior de su boca. Damon no dudo lanzarse a por esos labios que sangraban para darle gusto a el. Se fundieron en un carnoso beso lleno de furia, deseo, pasión y amor.

Entran al bar de Rebeckah a eso del medio día. Como bien estaban temiendo aun no se sienten a gusto fuera de esas cuatro paredes del hotel. No saben explicar lo que realmente a pasado y mucho menos como manejarlo. Lo único que hacen es dedicarse miradas de complicidad y y alguna que otra conversación intrascendente por el camino. Pero ya dentro de ese bar aparece la amiga de Elena.

- Hola parejita, se os han pegado las sabanas, ¿eh?.- comenta Rebecka bromista por ver las caras que traían.

- Yo no soy como ustedes, yo me canso y el viaje me dejo agotado.- decide actuar Damon dando una escusa mala.

- Aun así no veo que hallas recuperado mucha fuerza, ojazos.- ironiza la amiga soltando al final. Dejando claro que ella aunque sea rubia de tonta no tiene un pelo.

- Vale ya, Rebeckah. - Elena intento captar la atención- Venimos a despedirnos. Me encantaría quedarme, pero ya vendré - se acerca- Te quiero amiga, prometo que volveré- y le da un beso.

Rebeckah no reacciona por como se le ha dado la repentina noticia y se pone triste.

- Pero, ¿por que?-

- Damon y yo - Elena lo mira - tenemos cosas que resolver en Mistic Falls urgentemente.- ahora mira a su amiga para darle la mejor explicación que le puede dar. Por ahora hasta que no resuelva todo este embrollo no quiere contarle nada.

El escucha comprendiendo que quien se refiere por urgente es Stefan. Quiere hablar con el y contárselo todo. Piensa que el también debería, es su hermano y le ha quitado a su novia. Por un momento algo le dolió en el pecho, no se había acordado de Stefan en ningún minuto de este fin de semana.

- Esta bien, volved pronto. Te echo de menos, zorra- Rebecka abraza a Elena - Y ojazos, cuida muy bien de mi amiga por que si no iré a por ti.- le amenaza con el dedo pero de forma bromista.

- Eso es lo que haré.- dice con seguridad al querer demostrar todo lo que le prometió hace unas horas.

- Te quiero Rebeckah, despídete por mi de Elijah. - Elena se va despidiendo con la mano a lo lejos con Damon a su lado.

De viaje para Mistic Falls, es Elena la que conduce .Damon lleva cansado todo el día después de haber perdido tanta sangre.. Lo dejó agotado por que bebió una gran cantidad. Pero no podía controlar ese sabor que le proporcionaba y que aun su recuerdo estremece sus piernas.

No para de observarlo por un ojo mientras que por el otro intenta prestar atención a la carretera. El se percata de las dificultades de la chica para conducir.

- Quiero llegar vivo a mi casa, si es posible, preciosa.- le dice el con sorna y así metiéndose con su manera de conducir.

- Tranquilo, se conducir y conmigo no te pasará nada.- le responde con modestia.

- ¿ Ahora me defiendes?, pensaba que tu hobby favorito era atacarme.- el se reclina en su sillón y pone sus pies en el salpicadero optando una posición cómoda con sus brazos en su cabeza.

- ¿ Estas cómodo?- Elena le pregunta riéndose al verlo en su nueva posición. Parece un rey midas.

Entonces Damon alza una de sus manos hacia los muslos de Elena, que están peligrosamente desprotegidos al llevar una mini falda y con un sutil roce la va subiendo poco a poco y todo ello desde su posición acomodada.

- ¿ Que haces?- pregunta ella con sutileza viendo como la mano de el se aproxima cada vez mas a su centro.

- Elijah también me comento que todos vuestros sentidos lo tenéis aumentados.- el le explica mientras sigue rozándola con sus dedos.

- ¿ Y? - sigue preguntando para saber donde quiere llegar con todo esto.

- Pues si que lo que me ha dicho es cierto, entonces si toco aquí...- pasa su mano entre los dos muslos de ella sin llegar a tocar su sitio mas intimo.- ¿ que sientes?-

Elena casi ni lo escucha desde que puso su mano ahí abajo, se esta volviendo loca al intentar prestar atención a la carretera y seguir con esa hermosa tortura.

- Damon, necesito que pares o...- se relame del gusto al seguir notando su mano - vamos a tener un accidente.- concluye.

- No pararé hasta que me respondas.-

- Siento que con las yemas de tus dedos abrasas toda mi piel y ...- ella para de hablar por que al fin los dedos de el comienzan a tocar esa zona que desea tanto tenerlo dentro.

- ¿ Y si hago esto?- delicadamente comienza a echarle a un lado su ropa intima, todo ellos sin moverse de su sitio, solo con su mano izquierda.

- Para ya, por favor...- pide ella suplicante.

- No...- se niega en rotundo el. Le prometió que la haría sentir como puede hacerlo un humano y eso es lo que quiere conseguir.

Despacio introduce uno de sus dedos en el sexo de ella, lo que hace que se revuelve del gusto desde su asiento. Ante tal acto Elena no aguanta mas y da un brusco giro con el volante y se mete por un camino de tierra que estaba divisando.

A cuatro metros de la carretera que los llevaba a Mistic falls, Elena apaga el coche y Damon para de tocarla.

- ¿ Que ocurre?- pregunta el con preocupación, no sabe si lo que le ha hecho le a sentado mal.

- Eres un hombre insaciable, ¿ no? - Elena lo mira y comienza a ponerle ojitos pervertidos.

Damon se le dibuja esa sonrisa de medio lado a sabiendas de lo que le espera.

Ahora es ella quien acaricia su muslo por encima de sus vaqueros y sin mas preámbulos se sienta encima de el y empieza a desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando libera su miembro, este permanece duro y el vuelve a repetir lo ultimo que estaba haciendo. Echar a un lado sus braguitas para introducirse en ella.

Como dos adolescente intentan darse prisa por si los alguien los puede ver, pero disfrutando cada momento excitante que les proporciona estar conectados.

Elena gime de placer mientras el la mueve para que no baje el ritmo. Palpa sus pechos por encima de la blusa de ella y con el deseo de poder morder alguno de sus pezones se la abre con brusquedad haciendo que todos sus botones salten disparados por todo el coche.

- ¿ que pasa si te toco aquí?- le pregunta el tocando su clítoris mientras la sigue penetrando.

- ¡Oh, dios mio!- grita ella entre dientes.

- ¿Que quieres que haga?- el sigue torturándola.

- Tócame ahí, hazme sentir humana.- le dice ella con un movimiento mas rápido que le lleva al clímax.

Damon ante el orgasmo de la chica aprovecha para hacer lo mismo mirándola a sus ojos y con sus manos puestas en los senos ya desnudos de ella.

La noche se les viene encima y solo se distinguen sus dos siluetas una encima de otra. La cama del hotel, testigo de sus mágicos deseos deja paso al bosque mas oscuro haciéndolos cautivos de sus instintos mas primitivos.

Cuando ambos se recuperan de su ultimo encuentro y reanudan la marcha, solo queda entre los dos la satisfacción de haber pasado el fin de semana mas increíble de sus vidas.

Aparcan en frente de la casa Gilbert. Permanecen dentro del coche, con los rostros ligeramente apenados por haber vuelto y que el magnifico fin de semana que han pasado se halla acabado. Ahora toca enfrentarse a la realidad.

- Al fin llegamos...- dice el para romper un poco el hielo.

Damon se muestra mas nervioso que ella, ya que aun con todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Elena no le a dado la seguridad de que lo elija a el. Para dejar de sufrir mas decide darle un ultimátum.

- Elena, se que esto es muy complicado pero todo lo que te he dicho era verdad. Y si tengo que enfrentarme a mi hermano para ello, lo haré.-

- No digas mas nada, Damon.-

Elena nota como esta el chico y para calmarlo prefiere no darle mas vueltas al tema. Ahora ya esta segura de lo que siente pero antes quiere hacer las cosas bien. Así que posa su mano en la mejilla de el y le da un tierno beso en sus labios.

- ¿ Hablarás con Stefan? - pregunta el ya mas contento y relajado por el gesto de ella.

Elena asiente sonriendole dulcemente.

- Entonces, ¿ te veo esta noche?.- pregunta el impaciente.

- Claro, estaré en mi casa - le contesta ella con entusiasmo.

- Perfecto, iré a mi casa a cambiarme y después vengo. Dile a tu hermano que tenga sus manos guardaditas por si le da por estrangularme otra vez.- concluye bromeando y muy feliz por que todo le esta saliendo a su favor.

- Se lo diré. Hasta después, Damon.- se despide sin que se le borre esa sonrisa bobalicona y sale del coche para ir a su casa.

Cuando entra por la puerta y deja todos sus bártulos en la entrada, va para la cocina a ver si encuentra a Jeremy. Al no verlo piensa que esta sola en casa y es cuando su mente se tele-trasporta a esos recuerdos lujuriosos y pasionales que ha tenido estos dos últimos días.

De repente una vibración dentro de sus bolso la despierta de su sueño. Su móvil esta sonando y cuando ve quien es su rostro cambia de expresión radicalmente. Suspira y atiende a quien la llama.

- Hola, Stefan- contesta ella algo cohibida.

- ¿ Elena?, tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes venir a donde estoy?-

Ella se sobresalta por escuchar la voz de Stefan demasiado temblorosa, por lo que empieza a preocuparse.

- Claro, pero ¿ estas bien?, ¿ donde estas?.- le pregunta un poco angustiada mientras se va para la puerta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces coge las llaves de su coche y sale de la casa en busca de el.

En la mansión Salvatore, Damon sale de la ducha y comienza a vestirse. Dejando de lado sus típicos trajes, prefiere ir mas informal, como le enseñó Elijah. Agarra una camisa básica de mangas cortas y se coloca unos vaqueros. Se pasa una mano sobre sus cabellos mojados para revolverlos un poco y ya esta listo.

Con toda la felicidad del mundo baja las escaleras hasta que se encuentra con Rick que parece que esta a punto de salir.

- ¿Ehi?, ¿ que pasa sobrino?. ¿ Donde te has metido todo el fin de semana?, nos tenias preocupado.-

- Solo me ido a despejar un poco. Esto de llevar la empresa me esta volviendo loco.- le miente a su tío. Por supuesto no le va contar todo lo que le estuvo haciendo a Elena durante estos días.

- Se te feliz, ¿ ha pasado algo y yo no me enterado?- pregunta incesante Rick al ver el buen humor de su sobrino.

- Nada, Rick. Solo que estoy muy descansado y con pilas renovadas. ¿ Esta Stefan en casa?- el ya se vuelve mas serio al preguntar por el hermano.

- No, hace unas horas que no lo veo. Quizás ande con Elena, aunque desde vuestra pelea a estado muy malhumorado.-

Damon sabe perfectamente que no esta con Elena, ya que hace poco que la dejó en su casa. ¿ Pero donde estará? se pregunta para si mismo.

- Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que hacer algunos trabajos en la universidad. Llegaré tarde. Si ves a Stefan, por favor. Arreglar lo que tengáis que arreglar.- le aconseja Rick dándole un golpecito en el hombro al chico antes de irse.

Lo que hace que Damon se lamente por como han ido las cosas con su hermano y vea que no se solucionaran después de que sepa que el y Elena están juntos.

Va para la barra a tomarse un whisky para hacer tiempo y comienza a pensar en el encuentro que tendrá con Stefan.

Casi dándole el ultimo sorbo a su bebida y disponiéndose para irse, su móvil suena desde el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Su amplia sonrisa al ver quien lo llama lo delata.

- Hola, preciosa.-

- Hola, Damon.-

El chico se extraña por notar la voz de Elena un poco apagada.

- ¿ Va todo bien?- pregunta el.

- Si, solo quería decirte que ...no vengas a mi casa.-

- ¿Por que? - comienza a notar de que algo pasa.

- Damon, yo..., lo siento mucho. Lo que hemos hecho... a sido un error. No podemos estar juntos.-

- Pero..., no, no, Elena, escúchame, yo te quiero y se que tu me quieres también. Podemos...- entonces se dio cuenta- ¿ Lo eliges a el?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta esperando la temida respuesta de ella.

- Damon..., el me devolvió mi humanidad y me enamoré de el al instante. Lo que soy ahora es gracias a Stefan. Si me hubieras conocido antes seguro que no querrías saber nada de mi. Era un monstruo y ahora...- ella permanece en silencio, no sabe que decirle mas.

- Le has contado lo que eres, ¿ no es cierto?- se le derrama una lagrima.

- Si y me aceptado. Quiere empezar de nuevo conmigo y me va dar otra oportunidad. Lo siento, Damon.-

El cuelga cabizbajo mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Comienza apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanza contra la pared soltando un gran grito de desesperación. Se da la vuelta hacia la barra y arremete contra todas las botellas que tiene en frente. Empieza a sollozar sin parar de gritar agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza hasta que clava sus rodillas en el suelo. No puede creer que el amor de su vida, la experiencia mas bonita que había tenido halla desaparecido de tal forma. Como si esos días que la a tenido entre sus brazos no significaran nada. Para el lo era todo, ¿ pero para ella?, una mancha de arrepentimiento mas en su eterna vida.

Elena mira el telefono sin saber aun lo que ha hecho. Un rió de agua baja por sus ojos sin poder controlarlo y niega con la cabeza sin entender aun como ha tenido la fuerza de decirle todo eso a Damon. Una mezcla de sentimientos recorren todo su cuerpo al recordar la voz de el cuando le dijo que elegia a Stefan. Le ha hecho daño, mucho daño y sabe que jamas se lo perdonará, no en un futuro cercano al menos. Pero ahora en lo que se debe centrar es en otro tema.

En frente de la chimenea se encuentra un Damon abatido. Con una botella en la mano y tirado en el suelo sin parar de hablar solo.

- Maldita seas, Elena.- bebe de la botella- ¿por que tuviste que entrar en mi vida?, ¡por que!- se tapa con la otra mano sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.-

Intenta levantarse como puede, no sin poder evitar tropezar con la mesilla que tenia a su lado. Le da una patada y la lanza cerca de la chimenea. Tambaleándose, va para el despacho que antes era del padre y ahí comienza a mirar todo las fotos que quedan de recuerdo en esa habitación. Fija una mirada vacía hacia esas instantánea e inicia un derramamiento de alcohol sobre ellas, su escritorio y todo lo que se le pone por delante. Cuando vacía la botella agarra un mechero que tenia en uno de sus cajones y lo enciende, quedándose absorto en la llama. Entonces a lo lejos escucha el timbre de la entrada. Ese sonido lo despierta de su estado. Apaga el mechero y se dispone a ver quien lo esta interrumpiendo.

Llega a la puerta como puede, sin dejar de tambalearse y abre. Su expresión cambia al ver quien es.

- ¿ Elena?- parpadea un par de veces para saber si es verdad que la chica esta frente a el.

- ¿ Puedo pasar?- dice ella algo tímida.

Damon aun sin poder reaccionar asiente con la cabeza.

- Dilo- ordena ella.

- Puedes pasar- hace lo que le pide sin dejar de observarla cuando entra.

Elena lanza una mirada de reojo a toda la casa y descubre todo el desorden que tiene Damon allí montado

- ¿ Que ha pasado aquí?- pregunta extrañada.

El lo único que hace es mirarla, no reacciona pero cuando su razón vuelve ,se va para ella y la besa. Elena abre sus ojos de par en par sorprendida por el repentino gesto del chico.

- Creía que te había perdido, Elena. No quiero que me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti.- le dice mientras apoya su frente con la suya.

Ella le pone una mano en su pecho y lo aleja un poco.

- ¿ Esta tu hermano?- pregunta ella con una expresión fría y distante.

Damon no entiende lo que esta pasando. Le dice por telefono que a quien quiere es a Stefan, se presenta en su casa y ¿ahora le pregunta por el hermano?. ¿En que macabro juego se esta viendo envuelto?.

- ¿ Para que has venido Elena?- dice desolado por que lo vuelva a rechazar otra vez.

Ella pone cara de falsa tristeza al ver como Damon se le derraman las lagrimas por toda la cara.

- Eres tan guapo- dice acercándose a el y secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- no deberías llorar con esos hermosos ojos. Se te apagan.- sonríe de forma cómplice.

Damon nota algo raro en la mirada de Elena. Esta vacía y es dura, hay algo raro en ella. Intenta no darle importancia pensando de que esta bebido y que esas ideas que tiene tal vez sea por eso.

- No me has contestado a mi pregunta.- le contesta ahora serio.

- Oh, cariño. Me sabe tan mal hacer esto, por que eres tan, tan, tan guapo- ella comienza andar en círculos al rededor de el, rozando con la mano desde su pecho hasta el hombro para terminar por ponerse detrás.- Pero lo siento mucho, guapo.-

Sin mas dilación y con una rapidez asombrosa agarra con sus manos la cabeza de Damon y le parte el cuello.

El cuerpo de este cae desplomado al suelo y ella no hace el leve gesto de inmutarse. Solo alzas las cejas , esboza una risa y se larga por donde vino sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Tachan! Sorprise! , jajajajaj. Bueno , como lo prometido es deuda os explico. Este sera el final de la primera temporada ( he querido llamarlo así). Obviamente no iba dejar la historia así ni mucho menos, pero como la quiero hacer larga voy a partirla en varias partes. No se aun en cuantas, pero por lo pronto ya estoy escibiendo la continuacion. Se llamará Delena Diaries: Find My Way Back To You . Para esta semanita ( como mucho en dos dias), teneis el primer capi de la segunda temporada. Espero que os halla gustado y seguro que tendreis muchas preguntas que querran ser contestada., jejejeje.**

**PD: Muchas, muchas y muchisisisisismas gracias por todas las review! Me hace ilusion que esta imaginacion mia os guste tanto.**


	14. Continuará

Nota del autor:

Hola chicas!, despues de dos dias de descanso y escribiendo como una loca la continuacion de Delena Diaries, os dejo el primer capitulo ( la continuacion) de la segunda temporada.

Para vuestro interes y que os llegue lass notificaciones de actulizacion os escribo esta nota para que sepais que la ``segunda temporada´´ aparece como una historia nueva.

Se llamará Delena Diaries: Find my way back to you ( encontraré el camino de regreso a ti).

Espero que os siga gustando y como siempre espero vuestras review!

Por ultimo me gustaria responder aqui a algunos comentarios anonimos.

- GUEST : Tranquila, la historia no se ha terminado. Ya lo dije al final del capitulo, que esta historia la queria hacer larga por eso la partia en varias partes. Gracias por tus consejos y tu entusiasmo ;) .

- SOL: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando la segunda temporada! :D

- : Gracias y gracias, ver que me siguen cada vez mas gente me hace muy feliz ;).

- martagh : ¿ Que si es Khat la que ha matado a DAmon?... pues, ahhhhh, no lo se. Lo tendras que descubrir en el siguiente capi, jajajaja. XDD.

- Y a mis delenas favoritass, simone, Dai y Ceci : Mil millones de gracias y mil millones de besos. Sin vosotras no hubiera publicado esta historia.

- Ah! y no podia olvidarme de Diana Gaby, que es la que me deja mass review!. Eres un sol, nena. Tu entusiasmo hace que siga para adelante con ideas nuevas para la historia. Thank!


End file.
